


The Dark Triad

by Ryan_spinel



Series: My cute little psychopath series [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst and Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author's Favorite, Background Relationships, Bi-Curiosity, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, Borderline Personality Disorder, Brutal Murder, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Clive needs a kick in the nuts, Comedy, Corruption, Costumes, Courtroom Drama, Crazy Spinel, Crazy Steven, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Dark Comedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Note References, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Evil Author Day, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, God Complex, Golf, Half-Siblings, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Human Trafficking, I Made Myself Cry, I had a lot of fun writing these stroies, I will love stevinel forever, Insanity, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mafia, Jealousy, Karaoke, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Perri and Spinel epic friendship, Perri needs a hug, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Pudding, Punishment, Rape, Revenge, Romantic Friendship, Rule 51 - Sometimes you're wrong, Rule 9 - Never Go Anywhere Without a Knife, Ryuk is a stevinel shipper, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shinigami, Slave Trade, Song fic, Spinel is Misa Amane but spinel is smarter, Spinel is the brains in the relationship, Spinel needs a hug, Steven Universe References, Steven is light Yagami but without the narcissism, Steven needs a hug, Steven regrets everything, Succubus, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, These kids need therapists, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worth Re-Reading, Yakuza, Yandere, Yandere Spinel, Yandere Steven, anti-villian, crazy clive, fight to the death, future diary references, jealous Spinel, lovable gay character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_spinel/pseuds/Ryan_spinel
Summary: Steven and Spinel are against the world, fighting for the innocent with a dangerous tool.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: My cute little psychopath series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889473
Comments: 65
Kudos: 13





	1. The Birth of Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Just so no one is confused, the first half of the story is set 11 years ago from Steven's point of view. After that, it goes back to Spinels point of view in the present. Hope you enjoy it.

“So Universe, do you want to hang out today?” Clive spoke on his phone

“Sorry Clive, I can’t today. My mom wants me at home.” 

“Aww, that’s too bad. I wanted to show you the magazines I found in my dad's closest.” Clive refers to the Playboy magazines his dad has. Clive is a good friend, but he needs to stop looking at women as objects. I hope he doesn't do anything he’ll regret later in life. 

“You already showed me those mags. They're not for six-year-olds, my mom will kill me if she finds out.” I lectured my rebellious buddy

“She won’t Steven, I’ll make sure of it. Remember, our friends stick together.” Clive reassured. It's true, he did have my back at the beginning of elementary school. 

“Always.” I finished before hanging up. 

As much as I wanted to hang with Clive, I couldn’t disobey my mother. 

“Hey Schtu-ball, talking to your friend?” Dad interrupted 

“Yeah, I wanted to hang with him. But mom said I have to say stay at home.” I pouted ‘

“Don’t worry little man, you two will have fun today. I have to go practice with the band. I’ll be back before dinner.” Dad made it known before leaving with his guitar. 

Once my dad left, mom entered just after. She had beautiful pink hair, she was a little big but always looked so elegant. 

“Mother!” I cried out, before running up to her for a hug.  
“Hello Steven, did you miss Mommy?” 

“Yeah, but why do I have to stay at home?” I complained 

“I’m sorry dear, I know you want to hang out with that friend of yours. Don’t worry, I have someone you can play with today.” She appealed, right after stepping aside. Showing a little girl that way behind her. She was wearing a floral dress and had two blue bows holding up her hair buns.

“Steven, I would like you to meet ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ.” Mother introduced the shy little girl.

“Hello ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ, I’m Steven Universe!” 

She didn’t respond, she just looked at a different direction away from me. 

“Don’t be sad Steven, she’s a little shy. ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ is from my kindergarten class, her parents are out of town for a couple of days. So she will be staying here until then.” 

“Cool, come on ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ. I’ll show you my toys.” I invited her to play with me. I have never hung out with an actual girl before. Clive always said that he hangs out with lots of “chicks”. He has to be the most confident guy I know, I guarantee that he will get all the ladies. 

“You two enjoy yourselves, I have to go back to school. So Steven, take care of her for me.” She advised me to babysit one of her students.

Once I got ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ in my room, I dumped out all my toys from the toy box. But that was after she asked for a snack. 

“So this is my room! This is MC bear bear, my best friend, and partner in crime. Our mission is to stop the evil Skeletor. He’s hatching an evil plan to steal all the cookies from the cookie jar!” I rambled on, hoping to entertain my guest. 

“What’s a Skeletor?” She spoke while staring at me and eating her cookie.

I can’t believe she doesn’t know who Skeletor is, everyone knows him. 

“Ahhhh, well. You see, he’s from this TV show called He-man. He is the bad guy who wants to defeat He-man and rule over Eternia!” I explained in as much as I can, from my six-year-old brain. 

“What’s a He-man, is it a mix between Michael Jackson and a man?” ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ shyly guessed. This isn’t going anywhere, how does she know Michael Jackson and not He-man.

“You know what? Let’s forget about the toys. Let’s go to the park instead.” I suggested an activity that she would know

“Okay, sure.” She agreed with a lack of enthusiasm

“Cheer up ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ, will have lots of fun.” I encouraged her, hoping I could see her smile. 

We finally arrived at the park, it was only a five-minute walking distance away.   
“We’re here, so what do you want to do first? We can play chess, fly kites, eat food-” I babbled, but was interrupted when my shy friend slapped me on the arm.

“Tag.” She squeaked, before running away from me. 

“I guess tag it is.” I shrugged while running after her. 

She may be small, but she’s a fast runner. 

After ten minutes of running around the park, I finally gave up and collapsed under a tree. 

“(panting) Okay time out, (panting),” I begged for a break

“You’re it!” The cutie shouted while patting me on the head

“How about we take a break, and get something to eat.” 

“Okay, Steven.” She mumbled 

After getting up, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ and I walked to the sushi cart. 

“Two bowels of Nigiri please,” I asked the itamae

“Here you go, Steven.” 

“You know that man?” ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ wondered 

“Yeah, that’s Kofi Pizza. His daughters used to go to my mom's kindergarten.”   
“Oh” 

“So what do you want to do after lunch, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ?” 

She didn’t answer me straight away, she was just looking around the park. But her dreary eyes suddenly shined like stars, once she saw the balloon vendor. 

“What is that Steven?” The surprised sweetpea beamed 

“Oh that, it’s a balloon-”

“I want one!” 

“Okay sure, let's get one.” I agreed. I’m just glad she looks happy now. 

After I bought the balloon, we made our way home. 

“Thank you, Stevi.” 

“Anytime ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ.” It’s good to see someone with such a cute smile. I want her to wear it all day. 

It’s a fresh new day, a day to spend some more time with ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ.

“ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ, where are you. Let’s play a jigsaw puzzle.” I called out, trying to find my new friend. 

My house isn’t huge, so if she could be hiding anywhere. It would be the backyard. 

“ ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ, come on. Don’t tell me you’re playing hide and seek.” Still no luck, the last place she would be is the shed. 

I cautiously approached the shed, fearing that she would try to scare me. Even though I only knew her for a day. She can be a bit of a prankster.

I opened the door, but what I saw I didn’t see coming. This was the first time I have felt actual fear. ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ was lying on the floor passed out, covered in bruises from head to toe. Please don’t tell me she was here all night. 

“ ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ! Mom! Mom come quick!” I cried out for help, I hope she’s okay. 

“What’s the matter, Steven. Oh, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ. You silly girl.” My mom made light of the situation. 

“Mom, what are you doing. She needs to see a doctor.” I pleaded

“Don’t worry Steven, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ does this all the time. Now can you be a good boy and get some breakfast from the store?” 

“But what about-” 

“Steven. Everything is okay, now get some breakfast for us. I’ll take care of ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ.” 

I followed my mom's orders, but I knew in my heart something wasn’t right. Once I walked out the door, I ran behind the house just to see what’s happening. 

I looked through all the windows and no sign of them, that is until I peeked through the bathroom window. I saw my mother running a bath for the beaten child. After she was unchanged, mom grabbed her and put her in the bath. Pushing her into the water with her foot, while ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ was gasping for air. 

“Hold your breath longer, you little shit!” She barked at her while pushing her under again.

“(gasping for air) Please, stop Rosie.” The girl begged for mercy, but my cruel mother wouldn't give her any.

“Do you want your parents to see you like this if they find out you’ll be taken away from them. You’ll just be like every other mistake at the orphanage.” She threatened forcefully drowning her.

“(crying) no.” 

“That’s a good girl, let the ice-cold water heal those bruises.” 

I can’t believe my eyes, what is she doing to that poor girl. I want to trust my mother, but what she is doing feels wrong. 

Hours went by after the horrors I witnessed, the thoughts just kept replaying in my head. It’s no night time, I’m scared if she’s in that shed again. I at least have to look. 

I got up from my bed and tiptoed through the hallway, leading to the backyard. It was a cold night, I wish I put on a jacket. But no matter, ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ comes first. 

I finally made it outside, without alerting my mother. I rushed towards the shed, I didn’t open the door though. Instead, I peeked through the window. But it was worse than I imagine, mother was beating ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ with the buckle of her belt. 

“You thieving bitch, stealing money from my son! To buy a piece of plastic!” She chastised while throwing the popped balloon at her. 

“But Steven-” 

“No excuses, if you want money for shit like this. Go to me and not my son. How much was that balloon?”

‘(crying) 20 yen.” She bawled 

“Oh you're gonna cry, you little baby. You’re going to repay my son the next time I see you. As punishment, I’m going to take the bucket away.” Mother ordered, before leaving the shed and locking it. Leaving ꡒꡏꡈꡍꡄꡋ trapped inside. 

This can’t be real, this has to be a nightmare. What did she do to deserve this? After that night I never saw her again, my biggest regret is that I never helped her. I just watched while my mom was beating her to death. I never forgave myself for that night, and I never will. As long as I live I will never be a coward. I’ll fight to the end to help those in need, no matter the cost.

“No, No! It can’t be! Not you!” Connie denied, but deep down. The love of her life is the one torturing her. 

“Oh, my sweet Connie. Why so alarmed, you knew this was coming.” Steven reminded her while rubbing the tears of blood off his face. 

“How, How, and why?” 

“I believe I already told you why, but I didn’t tell you how. You see, it all started when Clive and his gang were beating me up. Spinelle intervened and Clive had the sick thought of gang-raping her. But I wasn’t just going to let them do that, not again. So once Clive told me you two had kidnapped Spinel, I had a plan. I knew you would find out about his true self, so I made my move. Once you were separated from him, I broke into their motel room and cut them up like sushi!” 

“If you wanted him dead so badly, why didn’t you just kill him when you had the chance?” Connie questioned Kira’s judgment. 

“(chuckling) Because where’s the fun in that! Everyone says that people like him deserve death, which is true for the most part. But since this is personal, I’m not going to let him die. Because jam bud, what’s worse than death is living.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Let me put it this way, imagine yourself having a terminal illness. You can’t talk or move your body, someone has to whip your ass every day. Your loved ones believe that you can do it, but really you just want the pain to stop. So you pray for death, but you don’t know when it’s coming. It could be hours, weeks, months, or years. The thought of death is just around the corner drives you insane, that’s what I’m going to do to Clive. I will make him wish for death. But I won’t give it to him.”

Jesus fucking Christ, now that’s evil. I can’t believe that I never saw this side of Steven before. 

“You’re probably wondering, why is he so stupid to just share his plans. Well, my Connie, I didn’t share everything with you, and for the stuff I did. You won’t remember any of it. But before we get to that, have some water. You must be dehydrated.” Steven rambled before giving the bottle of water, that she drank it all in less than a minute. What are you up to steven? 

“Eww, why did that water taste funny?” 

“Hmm, that’s odd. It is pure mountain spring water, although. What you may be tasting is the Rohypnol, also known as Roofies.” He gibed, that crazy bastard. Ah, who am I kidding? I’m not any better. 

“You did what!” 

“Don’t be alarmed strawberry, I’m nothing like that sick fuck. Those are just to make you forget this all happened, it will kick in about 30 minutes. So, you’ll wonder. Why do you have four nails ripped out and a missing finger.” Steven antagonized while placing his gun pon the table. 

“No, this isn’t you. The Steven I knew would never do such things!” 

“That Steven, is dead. I am now more superior than the old me, the old me would have coward away while Clive would rape Spinel mercilessly. I saved her that day, and in a way she saved me. I already made the mistake of cowering away once, never again.” 

“I don’t accept this new you, you couldn’t have done all those things. You were so much better than you are now. You were sweet, kind-hearted, and just a great person. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for that flat-chested cunt!” Connie cursed, this won’t be good for her. 

Stevens' maniacal expression changed into something more serious, in other words. Connie is fucked. 

“What. Did you just call my Spinel?” 

“Your Spinel, why the hell does you sound like you own her-.” Connie backtalked before Steven interrupted her while he smashed her head on the table. Doing it three more times.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK 

“How dare you speak her name in vain!” Steven raged, looking like he’s going to pop a blood vessel in his brain. Once he pinned her head down, he used his free hand to grab the spoon off the table. Now pressing the spoon under her eye. 

“Let’s see how long a blind girl lives in this, cruel, unforgiving world!” 

“Steven, stop!” I protested this has gone on long enough. 

“Oh hey, Spinel. I’m glad you showed up.” Steven greeted, acting as nothing has happened.

“This isn’t what it looks like Spinel-” 

“Is anyone else here?” I asked while picking up a hammer and walking towards this, Kira. 

“No, why?

“Good,” I said, before hitting Steven in the thigh with the hammer 

“(screaming) Fuck!” 

“Oh hey, oh hey! That’s it!” I screamed before hitting him again

“What the hell are you doing!”

“What I’m doing, what are you doing! You avoid me for a week and you make out with this whore!” I pointed at the almost passed out girl, while beating him to death. 

But before I could smash his thick skull, Steven countered my attack. By spraying pepper spray from this can attached to his arm, into my eyes. 

“Oh God, it burns!” I cried in agony

(Chainsaw noises) 

Once I managed to get my sight back, I saw Steven in front of me. Holding a chainsaw and putting on his mask. 

“Let’s dance, sweetheart,” Steven spoke, before running towards me, wielding his chainsaw. 

Once I fully got my sight back, I quickly dodged Stevens' attack. Once he passed me, I hit him on the leg with my hammer. Causing him to run into a wall.

Now that he's temporality stunned, I grabbed the gun off the table and headed back upstairs. 

However, once I reached upstairs. The entrance was blocked, and I can’t find the window I entered through. So having no choice, I hid behind a bookshelf. 

“Oh Spinelle, where are you? I know you’re still here.” He ribbed, why does it sound like he's enjoying this.

I can’t hide forever, I need to disarm him. I know that he has a spray can of some sort on his arm, maybe I can shoot it and that will disarm him. No, that would be too risky. I have to look around and see if I can use anything here. 

Wait, there's a large mirror on the wall. This gives me an idea. 

“You can’t hide forever, I’ll find you-” Steven provoked until he saw the trap I laid for him. 

“There you are, you ungrateful bitch!” He cursed before running towards the target, he fell for it.

Thanks to his mask, he can’t see properly. So he wouldn’t know the difference between me and my reflection. Causing him to run into the mirror, getting his chainsaw stuck in the wall.

“Shit, fuck!” 

Now that his attention will be focused on getting his weapon out of the wall. I can now fully disarm him by shooting the spay can. 

BANG 

“(screaming) God!” Steven screamed once the can exploded on his arm. Causing the pepper spray to cover his mask. 

Now unarmed, I rushed towards him and hit him in the leg. Causing him to drop to his knees. 

Now that I can hit him properly, I crushed his mask with my hammer. Causing his mouth and nose to gush blood. Once he was knocked down, I backed away. 

“(grunting) shit, goddammit!” He cursed, ripping off his mask and trying to get his weapon out from the wall. But once he got it out, the chainsaw broke. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck!” He exploded, now staring at me with pure hatred. Causing his eyes to cry blood. I must finish this!

CLICK 

Shit, I’m out of bullets. 

“(laughing) Psych!” He mocked while pulling out a second gun from his suit. Shooting me in the calve, just missing the bone.

BANG 

“(Screaming) Fuck, shit (grunting).” 

“Oh my dearest Spinel, did you really think I’m that stupid to just leave a loaded gun on the table, and not have a second gun on me.” Kira lectured, before throwing his gun away and pulling out a kitchen knife instead. 

Limping towards me

“After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me.” 

“How the fuck is ghosting me and kissing Connie for me?” 

“If you only would just let me explain, you would know why. But it’s too late now. I can’t have you being a liability, liabilities must be eliminated. 

I can’t believe it, he’s going to kill me. I thought it would be that exact opposite. I can’t go down like this, not at the hands of the love of my life. 

“Really, I know how you work Universe. You think that you’re doing good, yet you cause more pain. I thought I knew you Stevi, but you’re just like your mother.” 

He was caught off guard once I mentioned that sick woman. 

“You know nothing! About her, not like I do. You think rumors will save you. Trust me, after her death. I was the gossip everyone was talking about! I would get death threats in my locker, telling me to kill myself. You had no idea of what the hell I was going through! All because she would only, beat a little girl, for no fucking reason!” He fumed, about to stab me.

“Yeah, well did you know. That girl was me.” 

Kira’s expression changes from anger to fear and regret. 

“Wait what?” He fretted

“As I said, I was the one Auntie Rosie beat and neglected. She didn’t abuse anyone but me.” 

I noticed that the pink from his eyes started to fade. I never have seen him look so horrified before.   
“It, It was you.” He trembled 

“Hah.” 

“The girl, I remember now. Years ago you came to my house when your moms were out of town. 

“I don’t remember anything like that.” 

“It was a long time ago, those memories haunt my dreams. We went to the park and had such a fun game of tag. That day you learned what a balloon is. (chucking) But the happiness didn’t last long. The next day I saw you passed out in my shed, covered in bruises. I then saw mother dunk you in a bath, trying to heal the wounds. The same day, later at night. She was beating you with her belt in the shed, all because I bought you a fucking balloon.” Steven started to cry regular tears and dropped to his knees. Still holding his knife.

“Steven, I’m so sorry-” 

“You have nothing to apologize for!” He shouted, then started to cry again 

“You did nothing wrong, Spinel. It’s all my mother's fault, it’s all Clive's fault, it’s, it’s. It’s all my fault.”

“Steven-”

“No! It is my fault, I was supposed to help you. Protect you from that animal Clive, but I even failed that. I killed thousands of people, they all deserved it, but in the end, I’m still a murderer. You didn’t turn me into a monster, I turned myself into one. I promised myself that I will never cower away. I regretted not helping you that night. I’m glad I helped you, under that bridge. I couldn’t live with myself, knowing I was to scare to stop Clive from raping you. In the end, you’re right, I am just like my mother.” Steven cried, turning the tip of his knife towards him.

“I’m a monster! I’m a terrible person for avoiding you, for kissing Connie! I never wanted to hurt you, (crying) I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” The broken boy bawled, pressing the tip of the blade on him. 

Before he could impale himself, I took the knife away from him and tightly squeezed him.

“(crying) Stop it! Stop it. You’re not a monster, and you’re not Kira. You are Steven Universe, the best thing that ever happened to me. What your mother did wasn’t your fault, nor what Clive did. You don’t have to handle your demons alone, I’m not going anywhere. I forgive you, you stupid goofball.” I bawled, trying to comfort Steven. 

There was a silent pause, except for all the crying. It took a little while, but Steven eventually hugged me back. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. You made my life so colorful, you don’t know how amazing you are Spinel. You’re a sweet, kind, thoughtful, and outgoing girl. Hanging out with you were the best moments of my life. Can we please do that more?” 

I let go from the hug, now cupping his face.

“Of course Stevi, I always love to hang with you. However.” 

“However.” Steven looked so confused

“First, we’re going to drop Connie off at her house. Second, we’re going to the hospital to get patched up. We are then going to my house and apologize to my family. Lastly, you are going to tell me everything, no more lying. Okay.” 

“Okay, no more lying.” 

To be Continued


	2. The Proof is in the Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven tells Spinel everything about the Death Note, but she doesn't believe him. How will Steven prove himself?

I’m still surprised that Steven and I pulled all of this off. He stole Greg's old van to kidnap Connie. Which was a good idea, instead of carrying a passed out girl with a missing finger on the bus? After that we went to the hospital, saying that we were beaten up by the Black Hawks, I can’t believe they fell for it. Instead of realizing that we were trying to kill each other. But in the end, it all worked out.

“So Steven, do you remember what you’re going to do?” I reminded him

“When we get to your place, I’m going to apologize to your folks and explain everything.” 

“Good boy, don’t forget to take a right,” I said to Steven, making sure he turns into the right street. His eyes still sting from the pepper spray, so does mine. 

Once he parked right in front of our house, Steven helped me get inside. Because he shot my leg. From the look on his face, he’s terrified to go inside. 

KNOCK KNOCK 

“Momma, I’m home!” I announced, making sure if anyone is home.

“Sweetie, where were you?” Momma worried

“We’ve been wondering where you were.” Mom declared 

“Darling I’m so glad your-. Oh, Steven.” Grandma quickly changed her mood, once she saw her worst enemy. 

“Spinel, why are you covered in bandages? Did you get attacked?” Momma shrieked, just realizing that Steven and I are covered in bandages.  
“Well, It’s a Long Story. But we’re okay and that’s all that matters.” I fretted trying to change the subject. 

Now Steven! Do you have something to say?” I reminded the worried serial killer. 

“Yes spinel, umm. Mrs. and Mrs. Valentine, I came here to say something. I shouldn’t have avoided Spinel and kissed Connie, what I did was wrong and I have no excuse. I am sorry.” He apologized formally.

“You did what?” Mom blurted, having no idea what’s going on. 

“I’m so glad you guys made up.” Momma beamed, also having no idea what’s going on. 

Grandma, on the other hand, didn’t say anything. Instead, she walked towards Steven, backhanding him.

SLAP

“(grunting) I deserved that.” He admitted, while on the verge of tears from the smack. 

“Indeed you did. But as long as Spinel is happy, that’s all that matters. You better not hurt my granddaughter again, capeesh.”

‘Yes, Ms. Valentine.”

“Please, call me Whitney.”

“Yes, Ms. Whitney. I’m sorry Ms. Whitney.” 

“Okay, Steven and I are going to study down. Please don’t bother us.”  
“Of course Starlight, make sure you use the stuff that is hidden under your pillow.” Grandma secretly thinking that Steven and I are going to have sex. So she tells me where the condoms are hidden. Why is it every time I invite a boy over, Grandma thinks we’re going to get freaky? 

“Thank you, Grandma,” I grumbled out of embarrassment, before dragging Steven to my room. 

Once we entered my room, I locked the door and told Steven to sit on my bun-bun bean bag. 

“Okay we’re all alone and no one is going to hear us. Now spill the beans.” 

“Fine, but I have to start from the very beginning.” 

“Alright, tell me your tale.”

“When I was younger, I was sheltered by my mother. She wouldn’t let me go and play with the other kids. The only time she would let me hang out with them is when we’re doing school work. She had the idea to homeschool me, but my dad wanted me to go to a real school. On the first day of grade one, that was the day I met Clive. He was the one that helped me socialize and make friends. I was looked as an outcast, but Clive helped me and I became one of the popular kids. But later, popularity wasn’t a good thing for me. My mother was exposed to abusing you and all the kids bullied me for it. Clive would stop talking to me and hanging out with me since then. I would get notes in my locker, telling me to kill myself. One she died, the bullying stopped and I became an outcast again. That’s when I met Connie, she was an outcast too but we had fun together. Popularity doesn't matter as long as we have each other. Once I reached middle school, I started to get out of my comfort zone and meet more people. Connie didn’t like that, she would argue with me and make me feel guilty. So, in the end, I always apologize, for something I didn’t do. That’s always been our relationship until I met you. I remember when I saw you crying, my heart broke when I saw you in tears. I had to do something. So I gave you half of my cookie, you were so happy. I never forgot that gorgeous smile on your face, it’s the most precious moment I ever had. I thought that would be the last I saw you until you gave me that birthday cake. Since then I had the happiest moments with you, something I never had with Connie. But those sweet moments didn’t last. When I was walking home, I was cornered by Clive and his friends. He accused me of abandoning him for you, he made all these crazy accusations. That’s when they dragged me under the bridge and beat me up. I thought that day, they were going to kill me. That’s when my guardian angels came to the rescue, even though it was stupid of you. That day my whole view on Clive changed. I remember that I would hear that he raped his girlfriends, I didn’t believe it because that doesn't seem like my childhood friend. But when I saw him rip your shirt off, going to pull down your pants, that’s when something snapped in me. I fell into a violent rage, I couldn’t just stand my, not again. I think you know how all that turned out.” Kira monotoned

“Oh my stars, but what about kissing Connie and avoiding me?” 

“About a week ago, I discovered something at the school. A book called the Death Note. I thought it was some stupid prank until I opened it. The book had all these rules, the first rule was “The human whose name is written in this note shall die.” I got paranoid, so I had to rush home to see if it was real. When I got home I locked the door. If this book is real, would that make me a murderer? So I had to choose someone that no one will miss, Harvey Fogel. One I realized that the book was real, it gave me an idea. That I would use it to wipe out everyone who has raped, groped, or even molested. I don’t care who I have to kill, men, women, or children. If they commit these crimes they will die.” Steven announced like a priest in a church 

He took a deep breath before talking again. 

“Now about Connie, I know that I can use her for my ultimate plan. So I only kissed her to get this.” Steven explained while holding a USB

“A USB, seriously?” 

“Oh Bun-bun, it's not just a USB. It has the codes and files to Mr. Maheswaran's computer. Where I can access the criminal database all over Honshu. That kiss meant nothing and the thought of me doing it disgusts me. I was just using her to get something I wanted.” He grunted. This isn't like the Steven I knew. 

“Good God, how many names did you write?” I was shocked, while I looked through the Death note. 

“Every night since I have written one page and set every death at noon to avoid suspicion. That’s 304 names a page, adding up to 3,040 killed.” 

He sounds so calm, he just said he killed over a thousand people. He’s lost it. 

“So you’re telling me, that you are Kira who has murdered thousands of sex offenders. All because of Clive. 

“Yes.” 

He can’t be serious. Steven wouldn’t even hurt a 

“I call bullshit.”  
When I denounced his claim, he gave me a confused puppy dog look. 

“Spinel, I’m not lying.” 

“Look see, I wrote Mr. and Mrs. Maheswarans names in it. I killed them and they’re not coming back.” He showed me. Reading “Priyanka Maheswaran and Doug Maheswaran, suicide, bodies never found.” 

“Prove it!” 

“Prove what?” 

“Prove that the Death Note is real, kill someone with it.” I challenged

“Fine, is that the only way you’ll believe me.”

“Yes, it is.” I honestly hope I’m right, that he didn’t kill all those people and the Maheswarans. 

“(signing) Tomorrow, meet me at PuddingBowel in the FireOpal subway before noon. 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Okay, I lo-. Ah I mean, I’ll see you then too.” Steven fretted before leaving with the Death Note. 

Was he going to say what I think he’s going to say? Oh my God, this shitty day has turned for the better. 

I finally arrived at the subway, to find out if this notebook is real. It’s only six minutes until noon. I have to find him soon.

“Hey you, come here.” A bearded homeless man whispered 

“Get lost creep, if you want to get laid. Go to a whorehouse.” I scolded the pervert 

“What, no. It’s me Spinel.” Steven whispers, taking off his fake beard

“Steven, why are you dressed like that?”

“It’s a disguise.” 

“Well, it’s a terrible disguise. You look like Ted Bundy took a bath in shit”

“Nevermind that, sit beside me, and look forward. You don’t know me and I don’t know you.” 

I followed his order and sat next to him. Looking toward the PuddingBowel restaurant. 

“Okay, what is this about?”

“See that man in the beret.” 

“Yeah, what about him.” 

“His name is Napoleon Pelletier, a French health inspector in Japan. He is known for putting small restaurants in the spotlight. He is also known for blackmailing female restaurant owners, saying that he will put them out of business if they don’t sleep with him. They say he’s not guilty, but I don’t buy it. Every day at 11:50. He would pig out on delicious chocolate pudding at this exact restaurant. Let’s see if he can swallow his pride just this once.” What are you up to?

“Three, two, one.” 

“Oh my God, he’s choking. Somebody call a doctor!” A waitress cried in horror. 

In only a couple of seconds, Napoleon died from choking to death on pudding. Jesus Christ, the Death Note is real. That means, he killed all those people, even Connie’s parents. Steven is keeping a dangerous weapon, that if it falls into the wrong hands, it could be Armageddon. I need to keep an even closer eye on him, in case he does something stupid. 

“Okay, now that’s over. Let’s get some chocolate pudding for dessert.” Steven suggested like he didn’t even see a man die right in front of him.

After getting takeout pudding, we arrived at Steven's place. 

“Holy shit, Steven!” I gasped, entering his room.

“I told you so.” He bantered

I still don’t understand how he is okay with taking lives, even though they’re terrible people. It doesn’t change the fact that it’s still murder. Why do I feel so hypocritical all of a sudden?  
“It’s all working, just as planned. (psychotic laughing).” Steven giving off a psychopathic vibe, while looking at the cover of the Death Note.

“You’ve taken quite a liking to it, Steven Universe.” 

“What!” Steven and I turned around.

“(screaming) What the fuck!” I cursed, seeing a giant monster in the room.

“Oh God, Spinel. I’m going to Hell now, this is it for me. I knew my dark deeds won’t go unpunished.” The so-called Kira cried for mercy.

“(chuckling) Seems like your mother didn’t teach you to respect your elders. I am the Shinigami Ryuk, the Death Note you possess used to be mine. But from the looks of it, you realized long ago it’s no ordinary notebook.” Ryuk inquired

“A Shinigami. Well, Ryuk. Is this the part where you steal my soul for my wrongdoings? I am going to Hell?” Steven whined, fearing for his life. 

“Hah? What do you mean, kid?” 

“My mother would tell me stories about Shinigami. That they will take your soul for the wrong you've done.” Steven believes in a made-up story that his bitch mom told him. 

“I don’t know what kinds of crap you humans believe in, but I am not here to kill you. Once a Death Note is in contact with the human world and it has been touched by a human. The Death note is bound to that said human, and is also possessed by the Shinigami that owns it.” Ryuk explains this all has to be a dream. 

“So I own this Death Note, and there are no consequences?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that every human who has encountered a Death Note has never been the same since. You won’t suffer any physical consequences, but power like this is something that can break the minds of men. You can always just give it up, but I’ll have to erase both of your memories.”

“Wait, so-” 

“Steven! Are you okay?” Greg rushed into his room, and Steven quickly hides the notebook.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” 

“Are you okay, I heard screaming from your room.” 

“Yeah, Spinel just told me a scary story. That’s all.” 

“Oh that’s good, I’m glad you guys are hanging out again. I have to go to band practice now, dinner is in the microwave.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Steven said before Greg left.

“He didn't see you?” Steven faltered

“Only humans who encounter a Death Note can see and hear a Shinigami.” 

“But if I’m the owner, how can Spinel see you?” 

“It’s because she touched the Death Note, but that doesn't make her the owner. Since you’re the owner Steven, once you are close to death. I will write your name in my Death Note.” Ryuk showing his Death Note. 

“So do you still wish to have this God-like power?”  
“Steven, think about this. You’re sacrificing your sanity over a book. It’s not worth it, you have your whole life ahead of you.” I tried convincingly to give up before it’s too late. 

“Your girlfriend cares about you, Steven.” Ryuk teased

“She’s not my girlfriend. Spinel, I can’t go back to the way things were even if I wanted to. We can never go back ever since what Clive did under that bridge. I’m no longer going to be a coward and let the innocent suffer. This is my chance to make things right, to make the world a safe and better place. A place where pricks like Clive don’t get away with their crimes. I failed you once Spinel, I’m not doing it again. I’m no longer the boy you once knew, I have to change. My ultimate plan is to wipe out all the predators of the world, starting with Japan. When people realize that God is killing off the sick, that will stop people from ever committing those crimes. I’m not the bad guy, Spinel. I am the people's hope, their savior. I will kill all the Clive’s of the world, and I will reign God of the pure world.” 

He’s right, there is no going back. Steven has already done too much.

“And don’t forget Steven. Any owner of the Death Note can’t go to Heaven or Hell.” Ryuk added, Heaven and Hell exist? 

“It doesn’t matter Ryuk. I will rule for eternity as Kira, God of the Pure World. Heil Kira, they will cry! Heil Kira the savior of the world, protector of the innocent! I will be the judge, jury, and executioner! People will look at me as a God, they will build places of worship in my name! I will murder everyone! Who has committed any sexual crimes! They will all burn, every last one of them.” 

“(chuckling) Humans are so interesting.” 

“Spinel, I am not giving up the Death Note. However, I don't want to burden you. You don’t have to be a part of this.” 

This is an easy question, I would say with Steven till death do us part.

“I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me Stevi.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, bun-bun. However, being God of the Pure World can wait.” 

“Wha,” Ryuk said with a confused look.

“Because Spinel, you and I are going to have some fun tomorrow.” 

“Really?” I beamed with excitement 

“Yes, we both deserve to have some deserved fun.” 

“Can we go to Fuji Mincher golf Land, pwease!” 

“Okay sweetie, that’s the plan.” 

“Are you sure you guys aren't dating?” Ryuk interrupted, not getting an answer. 

To Be Continued


	3. Mini-golf buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel, Steven, and Ryuk are going to have a fun day playing mini-golf. Until Spinel gets jealous of Stevens' new friend.

“So what’s so special about humans hitting balls with sticks?” Ryuk has no idea what miniature golf is.

“It’s a little more than just that-” 

“No, it’s not Steven, no it’s not.” I corrected the lovable dense bastard 

“Anyway, who’s this Clive guy? He sounds like a real piece of shit.” The shinigami wondered.

“Clive Eastwood is a real piece of shit, he has no respect for anyone and only cares about himself. He almost hurt Bun-bun, he will pay for that!” Steven swore, almost having his eyes turning pink again. 

“I heard that it isn’t healthy for humans to be so angry all the time, maybe Bun-bun will help you turn that frown upside down.” Ryuk trying to piss Kira off, Steven pouted the whole way to Fuji Miniature golf Land.

After a silent bus ride, we finally made it to Fuji Miniature golf Land. 

“At last we’re finally here!” I rejoiced 

“What are you waiting for Stevi, it’s time to make your move (chuckling).” Ryuk teasing him again, he sounds like a stevinel shipper on Tumblr. 

“Ryuk I swear to God, I’m going to write your name in the notebook.” He warned, getting sick of his shinigami, just after one day.   
“Oh, I forgot to mention. You can’t kill a shinigami, so you’re stuck with me until you die.” Ryuk is getting so much pleasure pissing Steven off. 

“Fuck me.” He mumbled

“Hurry up Stevi, I wanna play golf!’ I begged 

“Yeah Stevi, hurry-”

“Shut up!” Steven screamed while running into someone standing in line. 

“Oi, watch it-. Oh, hello.” A pale stranger said, wearing comfy clothes from the Banana Republic. 

This guy was about the same height as Steven. From his purple eyes and pale skin, he has Albinism. He also has a British accent, a very formal one. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry sir.” Steven feeling shitty that he ran into someone.

“No worries mate, you seem a little wonky. Is everything okay? The British stranger worried

“Yeah, I’m okay, just a little tense right now. Hey, you don’t look like you’re from here.” Steven wondered where the handsome stranger was from. 

“That’s because of my clumsy friend, I’m from Manchester. I just moved to Japan only two days ago, and you’re the first fit bloke I’ve seen so far.” He flirted 

“Oh, thank you.” 

Oh my God. He may be a genocidal nutcase, but he’s so stupid. This guy is obviously flirting with him.  
“Oh my goodness, my sincere apologies miss.” The albino just realized I was here. Thinking I was on a date with Steven. 

“This is my best friend, Spinel Valentine. We’re going to play miniature golf.” Steven chirped

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Valentine. My name is Quinn.” Quinn shaking my hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Quinn,” I said nervously

“And I’m Steven Universe.” He interrupted

“(Chuckling)” Ryuk chuckling for an unknown reason

“So Quinn, why are you playing miniature golf?” I asked, he’s around Stevens age and he’s going to a little kids' place. 

“I just want to experience the activities of this country, you eventually get sick of polo overtime.” 

“Well, there’s so much to do in Akuma no tochi. They have the best ice-cream, boba tea, karaoke, and lots of cool stuff.” Kira rambled on

“Thank you Steven for the suggestions. I hope my presence isn’t interrupting your date.” 

“Oh no, Spinel’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends hanging out.” 

“(chuckling) Friendzoned much.” Ryuk jokes

“Next!” The cashier called out. 

“Well I must go now, it was a pleasure meeting you.” 

“It was nice meeting you too.” Steven beamed, being so fucking dense.

“Bye cutie.” Quinn cooed 

‘Ah, thank you.” 

And now I have another name to add to my hitlist. 

“(signing) This is so boring,” Ryuk complained 

“You better get your game on Stevi, it’s 6 and 21. On the first hole.” I reminded my beloved 

“I don’t know if 21 points are good, but you still suck Steven.” Ryuk snickered

“Oh my stars, what will it take for you to shut up?” Steven looks like he’s going to pop a blood vessel.

“Well, I heard the human world has apples. Can I have some?”

“I’ll get you a bag full of them, after golf.” 

“Are you serious, I can’t wait that long.” 

“Aww, you poor thing. I’m so sorry that you have to wait.” Steven giving a taste of Ryuk's own medicine

“Goddamit, you’re lucky I’m not going to kill you until you start banging Spinel,” Ryuk mumbled

“What was that?”

“Nothing you need to know, Stevi.” 

After Steven lost by 48 points, we went to the ramen truck for lunch. Throughout the whole game, Ryuk was bullying Steven. So he tried hitting Ryuk with his golf club. Eventually, the manager came, now Steven is banned from playing miniature golf for life. 

“(chuckling) You defiantly put on a show back there.” Ryuk bullied some more.

“Stop, please.” He begged

“Come on, it was pretty funny.” I tried cheering him up

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, you’re such a goofball.” 

“Hey, you’re silly too.” 

“I’m not silly, you are.” 

“Fine, if I’m silly. But you’re cute.” 

Oh my god, he called me cute. 

“Your shirt is so adorable, I love the rabbit design.” 

“For fuck sakes! Just kiss her already you dense motherfucker!” Ryuk begged. I like this shinigami. 

After lunch, Steven and I made our way home. Steven made a stop at the fruit market to get some apples for Ryuk. 

“Oh thank God, don’t worry my juicy friends. I’ll eat all of you soon.” 

“Jesus, Ryuk.” Steven felt creeped out 

‘Thank you for this fun day, Steven.” 

“I’m so glad Spinel, nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile.” 

“You know, you don’t have to do it every day. You could just do your stuff every second day. Also, you don’t have to write a full-page, maybe just half a page.” I suggested, the last thing I want is Steven working himself to death. 

“I’ll think about it Bun-bun.” 

However, our walk home was interrupted. Steven and I heard a noise in an alleyway. It was Quinn, and three thugs cornering him.

“Well look what we have here.” said the first thug 

“Looks like we have a fairy on our hands.” Replied second thug

“This is just what this town needs. More fagots with lots of money to spend.” the first thug provoked 

“You better watch that mouth of yours, if you know what’s good for you,” Quinn warned, trying to say calm.

“Oh, and what are you going to about it fag-” 

“Leave him alone!” Steven intervened, he has always been the hero type

“(laughing)” The thugs mocked 

“Well look who showed up, Clive warned us about this little bitch.” Said the first thug

“Let’s teach this pussy a lesson for interrupting.” The second thug threatens

“Steven, what are you doing?” I asked 

“Oh shit, it’s that crazy bitch!” 

“Clive told us that she’s dangerous.” 

“Fuck this, let’s get outta here. No fagot is worth messing with her.” The first and second thug ran away. 

“Quinn, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine now Steven, these ruffians are nothing like the ones in the UK.” 

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with that.” Steven apologized

“You’re a sick bloke, Steven.” 

“Thanks, hey. We should hang out.”

“Really, that would be nice to have a new friend.” 

“Of course, here’s my number.” Steven agreed, giving his number to Quinn. I’m not liking where this is going. 

“Again thank you, Steven, you and Spinel enjoy the rest of your day.” Quinn waved goodbye while running off

“(chuckling)” Ryuk chuckling again

“What’s so funny?” I asked 

“Oh nothing, you’ll find out soon.” 

What the hell does that suppose to mean? Whatever it is, I have to get rid of Quinn before Steven gets too attached to him. Also, I need to keep an eye out for Clive, he’s still up to no good. When the time comes, I’ll kill him for the pain he’s caused.

To be Continued


	4. The Devil checkmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel tries to help her little buddy over her trama. But things don't work out as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I put in a lot of research and detail into this one. I tried to create a real experience of someone trying to help their friend through the troubles of recovering from sexual assault. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you next week.

“Come on Spinel, I really want to hang out,” Steven begged 

“I can’t Steven, I told you I’m busy,” I affirmed for the third time. 

“But why?” He complained 

“Because I have ballet!” I started to get sick of him

“But that's on Saturdays-”

“Jesus Steven, let the girl do what she wants.” Ryuk interrupted

“(signing) I know, shit. I’m just going to miss you.” 

“It’s only for today, at least you get to walk home with me from school.” 

“I thought Perri always walks home with you.” Steven blurted out, forgetting all the shit that Perri went though. 

“Listen, I gotta go now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I ended our conversation, trying to avoid answering Steven. 

“Ah, okay Spinel. See ya!” 

“Don’t worry Spinel, I’ll keep Stevi company for now.” Ryuk teased, he loves mocking Steven so much. 

As much as I want to hang with the love of my life, I have more important things to do. Perri hasn’t been to school for weeks, it’s not like her to miss out on school. But I know exactly why she isn’t there, and it’s all that bastard's fault. My goal is to keep her happy today, then kill Clive tomorrow. Brooklyn is devastated about what happened that day, I hope she’s doing better now.   
I finally arrived at Perri’s place, I hope this is a good time. I think she really needs a friend right now. 

DING DONG

“Spinel, I’m. I’m glad you can make it sweetie.” Brooklyn stuttered

“Is Perri home?”

“She’s in her room. But before you see her, I want to talk to you.” Brooklyn said, inviting me inside. 

The house wasn’t any different when I was last here, but the energy in the room felt draining and lifeless. It lost its welcoming vibe, now drenched in pain and sorrow. 

“Could you like something to eat?” 

“No thanks Brook, I already ate.” 

She redirected herself from the kitchen to the living room, sitting on the couch while hugging one of the cushions. 

“Spinel, I have news.” She broke the silence

“What kind of news?” I questioned while sitting on a chair in front of Brook.

“Clifford was arrested, yesterday. For five counts of rape, sexual assault, and suspected first-degree murder.” 

She can’t be serious, Clive is arrested. That’s too good to be true.

“However, he was bailed out until the trial next week.”   
I knew it

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked 

“Because you’ll have to be there as a witness, I'm sorry if I’m asking for too much.” Brooklyn feels terrible that she’s dragging me into this, by now I honestly don’t mind. 

But in the back of my head, he’s just going to walk away out of this. I hope that doesn’t happen, it’s a strong possible chance. He deserves to rot in prison, but I rather win the trial. So I can kill him myself. 

“It’s okay Brook, I want to do anything to help Perri. I feel like it’s my fault for not doing anything to help.” 

Out of nowhere, Brooklyn cupped my cheeks. Forcing me to look at her. 

“Spinelle, I want you to get that thought out of your head. None of this is your fault. Not yours, not Perri’s, and not even, Lexi’s fault. You girls were just involved with a man that fuels on others' suffering. Pearl will do everything she can to put that animal in solitary.” She made a note, letting go of my face. 

“I usually don’t curse death on others, no matter how evil they are. But Mr. Eastwood is the devil himself, evil plagues his heart and he must die for his sins!” She cursed evil on that prick 

I never saw Brooklyn like this, he’s caused too much pain to others. It all ends next week. 

“So why did you want to see Perri?” Ms. Fitzgerald wondered 

Why wasn’t that her first question?  
“I wanted to give her the homework from last week, also I want her to get out of the house as well.” 

“I wish you luck Spinel, she hasn’t left the house since Lexi’s funeral.” 

“Don’t worry Brook, Perri is safe with me,” I reassured the worried mother 

After my talk with Brooklyn, I made my way upstairs to Perri’s room. When I reached her door, there was a plate of bacon and eggs. Poor thing has skipped breakfast, she must be starving herself. I hope it doesn’t get worse. 

KNOCK KNOCK

“Perri, it’s me Spinel.” I tried reaching out.

“Spinel, what are you doing here?” She spoke in a cheerful voice, her voice also sounds tired and hurt. I could tell she’s suffering, but she puts on this mask of reassurance for everyone but herself. 

“I just want to give you last week's homework, can I come in?” 

“Of course Spinel, you’re my best friend.” I heard behind the door, now open it. 

When I walked into the room, the curtains were closed and the room smelled like something died. The room was clean, it just felt dead. That’s when I saw Perri, on the floor wearing her pajamas and meddling with her inventions. 

“Hey Perri, whatcha building?” I nervously said I have no idea what I’m doing.

“Well, I’m just dismantling the TV remote. I’m using the parts to make some enhancements for my Perri bots. So what you want, do you want to help me?” Perri turned around, putting on a plastic smile. I could see the bruises around her neck starting to fade. 

I needed time to choose my words carefully, Perri may not look like it but she’s in a fragile state. One wrong move and I could fuck everything up. Whatever you do Spinel, don’t bring up that piece of shit. 

“Ah, Earth to Spinel Valentine. Are you okay?” 

I should be asking you that. 

“Yes! Yes, do you, what to hang out?” I blurted out, not giving it a second thought. 

“Sure buddy, why not?” 

I didn’t expect that.

“Cool wanna get something to ea-. Ah, I mean go to the park.” I stuttered. Shit, don’t bring up food you stupid bitch. 

“So you wanna play chess? You do know I’m going to beat you.” Perri bragged

“Chess sounds like a good idea.” 

“But before we go, I need to take a shower and get into some clean clothes.” At least she’s taking a shower, she probably hasn’t had one in since the hospital. 

“Sure bud, I’ll be waiting for you.”

It took 5 minutes for Perri to take her shower. Once she was out, she smelled like fresh roses. Perri picked out an adorable autumn outfit, it was a green dress and pattern with blue maple leaves. I could tell that she put makeup on her neck, I could barely see the bruise. So she is aware of what happened but is denying that it happened. 

“I’m ready, Spinel.” She chirped in the cutest way. 

“Alright cutie, let’s go.”

We walked to the nearest park, when we arrived it wasn’t as busy as usual. Probably because it's late in the afternoon. Perri ran in front of me, dashing to the nearest Chess table. Even though she’s smiling, I know that she’s dying inside. The last thing I want is to upset her, but how else am I going to help if she doesn’t talk to me about it. 

“I’m playing Black!” 

“Sure, I’ll be playing white.” I couldn’t care less what color I am, I just want her to be happy. But I know putting on that act is eating her alive. 

“Checkmate!” I called out

“Wait! How did you beat me?” She was stunned from my victory

“In my spare time, I’ve been reading about chess strategies,” I admitted 

“I didn’t think of you as a bookworm, Spinel.” 

“There’s still a lot you still don't know, my little friend.” Ain't that the truth. She doesn’t know I’m a serial killer and the love of my life is a psychopath with a god-complex. 

“Do you want to play another game?” She suggested 

“Sure, why not.” 

Perri and I have been playing chess for over an hour, obviously, she won three games and I only won one. After finishing up, the two of us made our way out of the park. 

“That was fun Spinel, thanks for taking me out.” 

“It’s a pleasure.” 

“Are you hungry Spinel, because I’m starving for some Ramen.” 

Food. Why would you want food now? You probably haven’t eaten in days, you look like you’ve lost 15 pounds. Why the fuck would you want to eat now? That’s it, I can’t take this bullshit anymore!

“Spinel, what do you think!” She stopped right in front of me.

I’m going to hate myself so much, but she needs to stop denying the shit that she's been through. 

“Perri, we need to talk.” 

“Sure Spinel, what’s up?” 

Don’t do it! Don’t do it! Don’t do it! Don’t do it!

“I-, I’m worried about you Perri.” 

There’s no going back now. 

“Worried, why would you be-” 

“Cut the bullshit, Perri! This I’m okay act isn’t fooling me!” I lashed out, shocking Perri and causing me to step back. 

“Why are you so mad Spinel? I thought we had a good time.” 

“Perri. You can’t just act as nothing happened. Christ, you’re starving yourself for God's sake. I want to help Perri, please. Please just tell me how I can help.” I begged, it hurts me more than my buddy is in so much pain. 

“Spinel, I’m fine-” 

“No, you’re not! No one can be fine after that day. You saw your girlfriend die, that piece of shit touched you! You’re killing yourself by holding it all in, it’s not healthy-”

“Now what do you know about being healthy?” Perri retaliated 

“I know what you’re like around Steven, I’m smart enough to notice that you have an unhealthy obsession with him. The shrine in your room, constantly hanging out with him, and the death threats to his female friends. So fuck you for telling me what it healthy, at least I had a healthy relationship with Lexi!” She provoked 

“Well guess what Perri, she’s dead and she’s not coming back. You should be grateful that she died for you, instead of having that animal rape you. So what do you do after her sacrifice? You starve yourself, you deny the help that your loved ones are offering, and you lie and lie and fucking lie! And for the record, at least my first time will be with him. You’re first will probably be with that pig, maybe next time he’ll stick his dick inside you-”

“You bitch!” She cursed while shoving me, causing me to trip and hit the side of my head on the concrete sidewalk. 

“Oh my stars Spinel, I’m. I’m so sorry-” 

“Shut the fuck up!” I screamed 

“(crying) Just shut up. You have nothing to apologize for. This is all my fault, I should have done something, instead of getting beaten up. I’m nothing but a coward. (crying).” 

“Spinel. Spinel stop crying!” Perri bawled 

“It’s my fault that she’s dead! I got you two involved with my shit, and look where that got us. I miss her so much, I failed both of you. I’m a terrible person Perri, I’ve done terrible things. If I just had let Clive get his way with me, he would have never taken his anger out on you.” 

“Don’t you dare say that!” She demanded, hugging me tightly. 

“You don’t deserve that kind of pain, Spinel.” 

“You don’t deserve it either.”

“The only person that is to blame is Clifford. All the girls he hurt and them never getting the validation they need, the peace of mind that they needed the most.” Said, Perri 

“I promise you, Perri when the time comes. He will pay for everything he’s done!” I hugged her back. 

I’m going to kill Clifford Eastwood

“You shouldn’t focus on that Spinel, revenge wouldn’t solve anything. The pain has already been done. Let’s instead work on being happier and living better lives.”

She was never the vengeful type of person, she was always so kind and sweet. If only Lexi was here.

“Come on, let’s get a snack at the 7 eleven. What do you say?”

“Okay, Perri. Just please talk to me.” 

We finally arrived at the nearest 7 eleven, good thing Grandma gave me some money. 

“Hey Spinel, I want to get a Slurpee. I’ll pay you back.” 

“Don’t sweat it, is there anything else you wanted.”   
“I also want some Pocky.”

“Sure Cutie, here you go.” I grinned 

I wasn’t hungry so I waited near the checkout, at least she’s finally getting something to eat. 

“Excuse me, I’ll have the Mevius Gold 6 cigarettes.”

“I’m going to need to see some ID-, oh Mr. Eastwood. Of course sir, right away.” Wait, who? 

I heard a familiar name a second ago, once I turned around I saw that piece of shit. Out of all the 7 elevens in this godforsaken city, why does he get his cigarettes at this one? 

Shit, I need to get Perri out of here before she sees him. 

“Spinel, I’m ready-”

“Perri, we need to get outta here now.”

“What, no I just finished making my Slurpee.” 

“I’ll buy you another one, but we need to go now.” 

“Spinel you’re being ridiculous.” She ignored my warning, walking to the counter not noticing Clive. 

Fuck, this is bad. I can’t stand by and watch this if I see him lay even a finger on her. I will cut him open, I thought to myself while taking my knife out. 

‘How can I help you miss?” 

“Just these please.” She said placing the item on the counter 

That’s the moment I realized that Clive knows Perri is here. I could see him look at her, don’t even think about it, you sick bastard.

“That will be a thousand yen.” 

At that very moment, that’s when I saw him at that very second. Starting to grope Perri’s butt.

“Here you go sir-. Hey, who touched my butt-” She panicked, now terrified that it was her attacker who touched her. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry miss. I was trying to get the gum that was beside you.” Clive trying to get out of this tuff spot. That’s it, time to die!

“Clive! I’m going to fucking kill you!” I screamed, about to shank him. 

But my attack was deflected, when he tightly grabbed my arm with his robot arm.

“Oh hello Spinel, I knew that you’ll be here with her. But be careful with that knife, you could poke someone's eye out.” He ribbed, that bastard.

“What is going on here?” The cashier said

“Sir, the man with the robot arm is a rapist-”

“Shut up you dumb bitch, and you get into the panic room!” 

“Sir, I-”   
“I said get in the fucking panic room, you stupid Apu looking motherfucker.” The prick cursed, causing the cashier to coward away.

“Good, now that we’re alone. I can teach you a lesson to mind your own business!” He threatened, holding my arm tighter than before and using his free hand to choke me. 

“Spinel!” Perri cried out

“You know Spinel, next time don’t have your friends wear revealing clothing. As you may know, I’m in a lot of heat because of that skeleton lesbian. Getting me arrested for rape and sexual assault.” He smirked, that cocky bastard. 

I’ve also noticed that my arm is bruising, his prosthetic arm is strong. If he holds on any longer, he could have broken my arm. 

“This is going to end two ways, Clive. The first one is that I kill you, what I should have done from the start. The second is that I let you rot in prison, hopefully, you get shanked in the showers.” 

“For an adorable girl like yourself, you have a lot of evil thoughts in that head of yours.” 

I started to lose consciousness, but at that moment I had an idea. I remembered it from a TV show called Game of Thrones. 

While Clive was gloating, I dropped my knife and caught it with my free hand. Jamming it into the opening between his prosthetic arm and his real arm. Causing it to glitch and freeing me in the process. 

“Shit, what the fuck!” Clive cursed

“Grope this hammer!” I shouted, grabbing a hammer and smashing his face with it. 

After beating him, I finished him off by kicking him into the Slurpee machine. 

“You bitch, I think you broke one of my ribs.” He made known, spitting out blood and pieces of his teeth. 

“It all ends here Clive. No longer you will pray on people for your own pleasure. I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else. Now burn in hell!” I cursed, about to slit his throat. 

“Stop! Don’t do it Spinel.” Perri begged 

“What, what are you talking about? You’re not making any sense.” I was baffled about Perri’s order. 

“It’s not worth it Spinel.” 

“But Perri, after everything he’s done he deserves death.” 

“It’s not going to change anything, there are a lot of people like him in this sick order. We can’t undo the pain that he’s caused no matter how much we want to. Don't do it Spinel, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. If you kill him, you’ll be no better than him.”

I forgot, she doesn’t know that I murdered two of our classmates. As much as I want to kill him, avoiding all the harm he can do in the future. I can’t lose Perri, she’s been my friend for years. I can’t let it end, over some asshole. 

“Okay Perri,” I said in defeat, letting him go. 

“Thank you Spinel, I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” She complemented 

“However, you have to promise me something. That you won’t focus on trying to kill him or anyway harming him. And in return, I will work on getting back on track. How does that sound, Spinel?”

“I just want you to be happy and healthy, I care so much about you Perri. I’ll do anything to keep our friendship.” I hugged her, also Perri hugging me back. 

“(crying).....(Psychotic laughing).” Clive psychotically laughed, his eyes turned pink again and he’s crying blood. Just like Steven.

“Spinel, what’s happening.” 

“(psychotic laughing)” He continued laughing, smearing blood all over his face and pulling out his hair. He has completely lost it. 

“(chuckling) Oh Perri, my sweet Perri. Do you really think you’ll be safe when I’m in prison? Behind bars or not, I have eyes everywhere, watching your every move. No matter where I am, I still run this city. And mark my words, when the time comes, your body will belong to me.(psychotic laughing) You should have killed me Spinel, my power will keep on growing until I control the whole country. None of you are safe, so enjoy the peace while it lasts. It won’t last long.” Clive tried to scare us, then passed out on the floor. 

“Let’s get out of here Spinel.” 

“Good idea.” I agreed while Perri and I fled the scene.

Next week will be that day of the trial, I still feel like the odds are against us. It would take a miracle to put that pig in prison. At least Clive will be in the hospital once he wakes up. I hope Perri gets better, I still feel terrible about all the horrible things I said. But no matter the obstacle, the two of us are unstoppable. I’ll take care of her for you Lexi, I miss you so much rockstar. 

To be Continued


	5. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays the day of the trial.
> 
> Will Clive suffer for his crimes or will he walk home a free man?

I still can’t believe it, today is the day of the trial. It was just only last week when I almost cut the bastard's throat. The trial will be taking place in the Tokyo High Court, which is about an hour away from home. Pearl didn’t tell me too much about what’s happening, all she said is that I have to be there at 10 am. I couldn’t take the train, so I don’t risk being late. So Grandma drove me to the court, we only just arrived after stopping for some takeout breakfast. 

“Darling, are you sure you don’t want me with you?” She questioned, looking fearful and jaded. 

“It’s okay Grandma, it’s just a trial. It won’t end until later in the afternoon.” I tried to ease her worries. 

“I know, I’m just not comfortable with you being around that little shit.”

“He’s not going to do anything, he’s not that stupid to pull a stunt as he did in the 7-Eleven inside a federal building. Please don’t worry, the worst thing that could happen is that he’s found not guilty.” I did the best I can to not sugarcoat anything. 

“(signing) I trust you Spinel, you’re a smart girl with a kind heart. Perri is very lucky to have a friend like you, now call me anytime you want. I’ll see you soon.” Grandma concluded, driving back home. 

Okay Spinel, now I need to find Pearl.

Once I made my way to the entrance, I saw a mob of protestors. Holding signs and wearing Kitsune masks. 

“Kira will cleanse the world of Eastwoods filth!” A protestor snarled 

“This injustice will not be ignored by the one true God!” Another protestor caterwauled 

“He is the savior this country needs! He will send pigs like Eastwood in the fiery pits of hell” And another protestor exploded, holding a sign of a pig with Clive’s face on it. 

“Fuck Eastwood! Fuck Eastwood! Fuck Eastwood!” The horde chanted, like when a clan of Samurai is preparing for battle. 

This is madness, and Steven caused it all. People are looking at him as a prophet, who knows how many people are protesting on behalf of Kira. I know for sure, that this God crap isn’t going to end well. 

I finally managed to get through the angry crowd, entering the building. There was barely anyone inside, the only people I could see were the security and one secretary. Maybe she will direct me where to go. But before I could walk to the front desk, I was stopped by no other than Clive’s lawyer, Oswald Holtenwasser. 

“Good morning Ms. Valentine, my client Mr. Eastwood will like to have a word with you.” He spoke in his raspy voice, the smell of his breath was stained with tobacco. 

“Why the hell would I see him-” 

“I suggest you listen to the man, little lady.” One of the security guards warned me while flashing his pepper spray on the side of his belt. 

Did Clive just bribe everyone in this God-forsaken building? 

“Fine, where is he?” 

“Follow me Ms.Valentine, he’s in one of the interrogation rooms down the hall.” The corrupt lawyer directed me. 

“And when you see him, could you give him this?” He said, giving me an envelope. 

I’ve only just arrived and now I’m Clives’ pack mule. What could Clive possibly want with me? 

I finally reached down the hall, Holtenwasser opened the door for me. When I walked in, I could see Clive sitting on a chair in the interrogation room. He’s wearing his iconic white three-piece suit, and he didn’t have his prosthetic arm on. His other arm was cuffed, attached to a metal rod on the table. 

“The door is open, Ms. Valentine.” Oswald made it known. 

I looked at the security guard that was beside me, drinking coffee while watching the devil himself. I finally entered, and the door closed behind me. 

“It’s good to see you, Spinel.” He monotoned, looking like he hasn’t slept in days. 

I finally took a seat right in front of him, looking at him with hatred.

“What do you want with me, Clive?” 

“What I want from you, I don’t want anything. Just your company, did Oswald give you the envelope?” He slowly started to get his energy back, I then chucked the envelope at him. 

Before he could thank me, he used his only hand to rip the envelope open. A gram of white power was poured in a straight line, he wanted cocaine the whole time. Clive then leaned over, snorting the line of blow on the table.

“Ohhh God, thank you Spinel. You had no idea how much pain I was in, my false teeth were hurting for days. You’re lucky I could afford to replace ten of my teeth.” 

Now I regret giving it to him. 

“So that’s it, you wanted snow this whole time. How does security let you take drugs?” I said, realizing the stupid question I asked. 

“(Chuckling) I think you know the answer to that. Anyway, how’s Perri doing?” 

“I think you know the answer to that!” I hissed, I regret killing him. 

“Look, I’m trying to have a civil conversation with you. So please, stop acting like a five-year-old.” He sounded slightly annoyed.

“Why would I, you’re nothing but a sadistic animal who thrives on people's suffering.” 

“You know Spinel, we’re not as different as you think we are. We are both monsters, in our way. I never hated you Spinel, I consider you as a friend.” Clifford cooed, starting to smile a little bit.

“And why in God’s name would you think we’re friends? Don’t forget our first encounter wasn’t a pleasant one!” 

“(signing) That’s because I was wrong, about you. I thought you were just some whore wanting a taste of Steven, not that I blame you. But now I know the real you, the side of you that you try to hide from others. The monster, the little demon.”  
“Is that supposed to scare me?”

“You’re braver than I thought, the way you look fear in the eyes. You’re a different breed from the rest. But just so you’re aware, no matter where I am, I will always be watching you.” 

I finally had enough of his shit, so I got up and made my way to the door. 

“Wait Spinel! Before you go, I just want to say one thing.” 

“What now?” 

“I love you Heart pendant, what type of the gem is it?” 

“Spinel,” I answered, before shutting the door. 

I finally got out of the musty room, now where the hell is Pearl. I should go back to the front desk. 

“Hey Spinel, are you lost?” Ryuk appeared out of nowhere.

“Ryuk, what are you doing here?” I fretted

“Nothing, just tagging along with Steevii.” He mocked 

“Steven’s here?” 

“Yep, he’s just in the, what’s it called, a restroom. He should be out soon.” 

I can’t believe it, why is Steven here? 

“Spinel, I’ve been looking for you,” Kira spoke, just exiting the male restroom. 

I can’t tell if I should be happy that he’s here, or extremely pissed. 

“H-how did you get here?” I felt like my brain was melting

“I took the train of course, when is the trial starting?” He said so casually

“Wwwhy are you here?” Now my brain is a puddle of liquid. 

“To support you silly, I didn’t want to leave you alone. In this big city, I just wanted to be here with my Bun-bun.” 

Oh my stars, he came all this way, for me. Don’t you dare start blushing Spinel, now's not the time to fangirl over the lovable, but oblivious air-head? 

“Thank you!” I blurted out, now feeling embarrassed. 

“Spinel Lilith Valentine! Where were you? Pearl interrupted, looking like an angry bull. 

“Where was I, where were you? I’ve been trying to find up.” 

“Hello, Ms. Harpor.” Steven casually greeted

“Steven, why are you-. Nevermind, we need to hurry Spinel.” She worried, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me. 

“Hey, wait for me!” Steven shouted in the background 

“This should be interesting.” Said the shinigami

“What the hell is the plan?” 

“The plan is that you answer the questions given to you, that’s it .”

“Wait, what?”

“Just let me do all the work, the whole week I focused on tracking down Clive’s victims. I could only find two and they agreed to testify against him.” 

“What can I do Pearl.” 

“Ah, Steven. Just watch the show, and I’ll probably call you to the stand.” 

“I just want to help as much as I can.” 

Day by day, Steven is getting harder to read. He goes from dense to insane and dense again. In a way, he’s crazier than me. 

After running through the halls, we finally arrived at one of the many courthouses. We finally took our seats behind Perri and Pearl. Be next to them, were Oswald and the piece of shit. At that very moment, the three judges made their way to their seats.

“All rise for the honorable judges.” Announced the bench clerk, at the moment where everyone stands.

“You may sit down.” Declared judge one 

“We are gathered here today for the trial of the decade. Clifford Eastwood vs Perri Fitzgerald, the prosecutor Pearl Harpor believing that Mr.Eastwood violated Perri Fitzgerald. Ms. Harpor what do you have to say?” Judge one began the trial. 

“Your honors, I testify against Mr. Eastwood for the rape of five high school girls, the molestation of Perri Fitzgerald, and the murder of Lexi Joel.” She stated

“Now Mr. Holtenwasser, what do you say on behalf of your client?” Said judge two 

“Your honors, I would like to make it known. Ms. Harpor has falsely accused my client of horrific crimes, without solid evidence. Mr. Eastwood’s good name has been slandered by ignorant citizens. Because of a rumor evolving his father, Joel Eastwood.” 

“And what is the rumor exactly?” judge three pressed on

“The rumor was that Joel raped and impregnated a 20-year-old girl from a small village in Kyoto. Conceiving Clifford Eastwood in the process. However, Mr. Eastwood wasn’t found guilty due to lack of evidence.” 

I wonder why? 

“Ms. Harpor, how will you prove your statement?” Judge two asked ]

“I would like to call Spinel Valentine to the stand!” 

That was my queue to walk to the stand, trying as hard as I can to not draw attention. 

“Spinel, how are you acquainted with Clifford?” Pearl inquired

“I only knew him around the school, we didn’t talk much back then. However, a couple of weeks ago. I caught him and his friends beating up Steven Universe, I intervened and the group tried to force themselves on me.” I spoke, trying the best I can to not sound scared. Even though I was. 

“Tried, you said?” She questioned  
“Yes, after Clive ripped off my shirt, trying to pull down my pants. Steven stopped them and we all got into a fight.” 

“Objection!” Oswald shouted 

“Overruled.” Judge three dismissed 

“No more questions, Spinel.” 

“You may go back, Spinel.” Judge two advised 

Thank God, I hated being up there. This trial could go on for days. 

It’s been almost two hours, almost everyone had their turn on the stand, except for Clive. There has been no progress whatsoever. Pearl didn’t have a lot of evidence on Clive. So it’s unlikely that he will be charged with murdering Lex. Although, there is one piece of evidence that could convict him. The rape kit. 

“Your honors, clearly the prosecutor didn’t prepare for this trial. All she did was gather witnesses without any solid evidence. This has been a waste of the court's time!” Oswald fumed, looking like he needed a cigar. 

This is bad, everything depends on Pearls' next move. If she fails, Clive will just ruin another life. Come on Pearl, I believe in you. 

“The defender is right, this has been a waste of time. The judges and I agree to throw this case away.” Judge one sounded annoyed, about to slam his gavel.

“Wait!” 

“What is it, Ms. Harpor?” Judge one yawed 

“I would like to call Clifford to the stand!” She announced, pointing at the blonde scumbag. 

“Very well, come to the stand Mr. Eastwood,” Judge one asserted 

He just casually walked to the stand, looking calmer than a sloth listening to Anne Murray.

“Mr. Eastwood, what were you doing on the day when Perri was administered to the hospital?” Pearl tried to extract information.

“I was making a business deal with a pharmaceutical company.”

More like a deal with a biker gang that sells LSD. 

“And what kind of deal was it.” 

“I wanted to buy the company to manufacture viagra for middle-aged men. While I was making the deal, Perri, Spinel, and Lexi intervened. Then all of a sudden, Lexi shot me in the testicle.”

“What about Perri, do you know her?” 

“I only know her from my friend Spinel.” 

You gotta be kidding me.

“You’re friends with Spinel, didn’t you try to violate her.” 

“No, that’s not the case at all. One day he had a nasty argument, and out of anger she told lies about me.”  
“Okay, were you and Perri more than acquaintances?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you have an intimate relationship with Perri?” 

“...Yes.” He answered hesitantly 

“Anything else?” 

“Well, on the same day. We did fool around.” 

“Did you know have sex?” Pearl looking directly at the devil himself

“No, she wanted to wait until marriage.” 

“So what do you mean fooling around then?” She started to look hateful

“We did first to third base, in one day.” His calm expression started to fade away. 

“Did she consented?” 

“Yes.” 

She took a short pause, turning around looking at her future step-daughter. She smiled softly at her, then turned into feral mom mode.

“Then why did she say you molested her?” She said calmly, looking like she’s going to beat the shit out of him. Even though Perri and Pearl don’t get along, she still looks at her as her daughter.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?” He fretted, this cool guy act has now disappeared.

“Why was there a report that Perri just was violated, on the same day you two were, “fooling around”.” 

“Are you saying I did it?” He took offense at Pearl's remark. He’s fucking up now.

“Yes, so I will ask you again. Did you molest Perri Fitgerald?” She fumed, trying to hold back her anger. 

“I, ah-. You have no proof I did such!” He panicked

“Oh, Mr. Eastwood, I do.” She taunted, snapping her fingers. Outcomes a woman holding a file, giving it to the main judge. 

“The hospital had performed a rape kit test on Perri, the doctors have gathered evidence that Clive Eastwood sexually assaulted my client. The doctors found bruises on her neck, a sample of Clive’s saliva, and vagina tearing that was the result of roughly inserting a person's fingers inside!” She laid down all the proof of Clive’s crime. 

“We’ve seen enough, the judges and I will now discuss the outcome of this trial.” Said judge one

Pearl did everything she could to convict that animal, now I pray to God that he’s guilty. 

After a painful wait of ten minutes, the Judges finally come back.

“Though the evidence that was presented to us, we finally came to a decision. Clive Eastwood is found not guilty.” Said judge one

Are you shitting me! 

“Of the death of Lexi Joel.” He finished 

Hah? 

“However, from the results from the rape kit. I rest my case. Clifford Eastwood, you have been found guilty of sexual assault. We sentence you to 50 years in maximum security, take this sick animal away!” The judges slammed their gavels, ending the trial. 

Due to the results, Clive laid his head on the table. Quietly sobbing. 

“(sobbing)” 

Why is he crying, he doesn’t deserve to cry! 

But before the guards could take him away, his tears of sorrow turned into laughs of insanity. 

“(psychotic laughing)” he burst into laughter, showing off his pink eyes again. 

Everyone in the court was terrified, no one has ever seen anything like this. 

“Good God, what’s wrong with his eyes?” 

“Is he possessed by the devil?” 

“Should we call an exorcist?” 

“Let’s call Ghostbusters!” Steven inappropriately called out, why Steven, just why? 

“Perri. Spinel. Perri. Spinel. Perri! Perri! Perri! Spinel! Perrrrriiiiii! (psychotic laughing).” Clive started to go mad. 

“Perri, Spinel! I’ll be seeing you both soon! Your body Perri, it will be mine to play with! (Psychotic laughing)” He provoked while being carried out of the room by four guards and Oswald chasing after him. 

“We did it Spinel, Clive’s gone for good!” Steven cheered

“Yeah, I guess we did.” 

“Hey, Spinel.” Perri slowly walked towards me.

“Yes, Per-” 

Before I could finish my sentence, she stuck to me like glue and started to hug me tight. 

“(crying) Thank you, thank you Spinel.” Perri bawled her eyes out, so I hugged her back. 

“It’s okay little buddy, that piece of shit is gone now. I promise he will never go near you again.” Even I started to tear up. 

“I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you, I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to you.” 

“It’s all okay nerd, it’s all okay.” 

After Perri and I flooded the building with our tears, Steven and I walked out of the building. Outside felt empty, all the protestors from this morning disappeared.

“Hey Steven, did you see the protestors this morning?” 

“I did actually, could we talk about it when we get home?” Steven said with a worried look on his face. 

“Sure, we can do that.” 

“Excuse me, are you two Steven Universe and Spinel Valentine?” An unknown man asked.

“Who’s asking?” We both spoke at the same time.

“My name cannot be known, but my employer The Ghost wants to see you. He’s the man that bribed the judges to convict Clifford Eastwood.” The man explained.

The Ghost, who the hell is that. If someone bribed the judges to convict Clive, then that person really hates him. Whoever this ghost is, it could be a trap. I at least hope Clive isn’t behind this sick scheme. 

To Be Continued


	6. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Clive is in prison. Steven and Spinel descover a big secret.

Steven and I cooperate with the mysterious man, it’s not like we had a choice. A white limo pulled up right in front of us, the unknown man opened the door, and Steven and I walked in. 

“Where are you taking us?” I monotoned, too tired to argue with him. 

“We’re going back to Akuma no tochi, Ms. Valentine” The man answered back, not saying another word during the whole drive back. 

  
  


It was a boring ride in the limo, the only thing it had inside was a rack of champagne and champagne glasses. Too bad Steven and I are too young to drink, I could use it after the day I had. 

The luxury vehicle stopped right at the front of the largest building in Akuma no tochi, the Hilton Hotel. We walked out and headed inside, we went up the elevator to the penthouse. Once we entered inside, the entire room was white. White walls, white furniture, a white grand piano, you name it, it’s white. 

It was a large room, with a couple of security guards wearing. You guessed it, white suits. In the center of the room, was a pale, white-hair man. Drinking a glass of red wine and wearing a white three-piece suit, just like Clive’s. 

“The Ghost, your visitors have arrived.” The unknown man announced

“Excellent, it’s good to see you guys again.” Quinn smiled while turning around. Showing his shiny purple eyes. 

“Quinn, what the hell is going on?” Steven said in an alarmed voice

What is this guy up to? 

  
  


“No need to be alarmed my friends, I just wanted to talk about some. Stuff.” He faltered

“What kind of stuff, Quinn?” I cautioned, having the feeling Clive is a part of this. 

“The kind of stuff I’m not proud of. To tell you the absolute truth, I am Quinn Eastwood. Clifford's half-brother.” 

What the shit!

“You son of a bit-” before I could finish my sentence. Steven charged at him, screaming in anger. 

“(Screaming)” Steven screamed, about to throw a punch at the pale devil. But Quinn dodged the attack like his body was made of rubber. 

“You! Lying! Bastard!” Kira cursed, throwing punch after punch. Quinn dodged every one of them, like in JoJo Bizzare Adventures where Dio was dodging Jonathan's punches. Something like that. 

However, out of nowhere, Quinn gave up dodging Steven’s attacks. And let him punch him right in the face, causing Quinn to spit out blood.

When Steven struck the handsome albino, all the guards pointed their guns on him. About to shoot any second now. 

“Ceasefire, gentlemen. I deserved what was coming to me.” Quinn said while getting his handkerchief out and whipped the blood from his lip. The handkerchief even had his name on it, the letters were purple and it was sewed on. 

“But sir, that filthy commoner struck you!” Cried the unknown man 

“I don’t blame him, anyone would have done the same to an Eastwood.” 

“What’s this all about Quinn, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Steven fumed, holding his bruised hand. 

“What do you want from us, and why would you want your brother in prison?” I questioned Clive’s brother. 

He didn’t answer me straight away, Quinn chugged down his glass of wine and began to speak. 

“(Signing) It’s a long story, do you guys want a drink? Red wine, white wine, ah. What’s that Japanese alcohol called again?”

“Sake.” 

“Yes Spinel, sake. Do you want some?”

“You probably don’t know this, but the drinking age is 20,” I said in a smartass tone.

“Oh I do, and I’m 19. I honestly don’t care. If Clive can snort coke and smoke cigarettes. Why can’t I have a drink from time to time?” 

“Can I have rum and coke?’

“Steven!”

“What Spinel, my dad drinks it all the time.” 

“Sorry handsome, but I don’t have any.” Quinn flirted with Jim Lahey, Steven, and I are having a serious talk about the dangers of underage drinking. 

“For the love of God, forget about the booze and tell us what the fuck is happening?” I exploded out of irritation. 

“As you wish, Ms. Valentine. Follow me.” Quinn directed us to the balcony. 

“Both of you have a seat on one of the basket swing chairs.” He pointed at the chairs behind us, while he sits and drinks on another basket swing chair.

“The story begins with my father, Joel Eastwood. He was born in London and was the CEO of Eastwood Enterprise, a wealthy international real estate business. One day he met my mother, Lisa Eastwood and I was born two years later. My Mother and Father didn’t have a great marriage, they would fight all day long. Father than was caught sleeping with the housemaid, which led to an ugly divorce. When I was only an infant, my father moved to Japan. I later found out he date raped a local Japanese citizen, her name was Yua. I’m pretty sure Clive told you to rest, Spinel.” 

“How did you know he told me?”

“Two reasons. The first was that he was known as a story-teller. Clive would call me in the middle of the night, and tell me in graphic detail about what he did to his girlfriends. I would feel nauseous after every call, I couldn’t go back to sleep. He would call me every time. That’s how I know you Spinel, he would tell me about you almost every night. I’m so sorry for the pain he’s caused you. Anyway, you probably know what happened next, about Yua’s fate. Ever since I moved to Japan, I’ve been trying to get in contact with the victims' families. Doing whatever I can to make their lives better. But I know by now, no matter what I do, the pain is never going to go away.” He explained on the verge of crying.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry Quinn.” Steven comforted Quinn 

I don’t buy this, I know he’s up to something. Steven as usual is going to buy this act. I don’t know what your plan is Quinn, but I don’t trust you as far as I could throw you. 

“Thank you, Steven, you’re a good friend.” 

Why would he call us his friends, we only met once at Fuji Miniature golf land. 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about, Quinn,” I said, wanting to get out of here.

“Well, I was wondering if we could hang out.” 

He wants to hang out after we just left court. Chive’s probably having the time of his life in prison. 

“Well, what do you say?” 

“Sure-” Steven tried to agree before I interrupted him 

“Sorry Quinn, Steven, and I need to go home. Our parents will be very worried about us.” I lied, covering Steven’s mouth 

“Oh, okay.” He sounded down in the dumps 

“Come on Spinel, we had a shit day today and we deserve some fun.” Steven tried to convince me, taking my hand off of his mouth. 

“Steven’s right Spinel, it’s only a matter of time until you will be too busy to have fun.” 

Both boys stared at me, waiting for my answer. 

“Or Spinel, you can go home. And Steven and I will spend some time together-” 

Okay, I’ll hang out with you!” I interrupted, there is no way in hell I’m leaving Steven with him. The last thing I want is Quinn turning Steven gay. Although now that I think about it, Steven may be bisexual. Whatever he is, he’s mine and mine only. 

“So where are we going, Quinn?” Steven asked 

“Well, I never went to a karaoke bar before.” 

“You never been to one, dude you’re missing out,” Steven said while slapping Quinns back, causing Quinn to blush. Steven you oblivious dumbass. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, let’s go!” I encouraged in a half-ass tone, I got my eye on you, Quinn. 

  
  
  


We drove in Quinn’s limo to the closest karaoke bar. It was starting to get dark. Once we walked inside, Quinn took off his shoes.

“Quinn, what the hell are you doing?” I called Quinn out on his stupidity 

“Aren't you supposed to take off your shoes when you enter a building?”

“No, that’s only when you are at someone's house.” I picked on him 

“Come on Spinel, don’t be so mean.” 

“It’s okay silly goose, she was just trying to help me.” He’s now giving Steven all sorts of pet names. I’m going to kill him, it may not be tonight or tomorrow, but I will kill him. 

  
  
  
  
  


We finally took our seats at one of the many tables. Quinn had a weird way of sitting. He always crossed his legs, no matter where he sits he always does that. What is he, seven years old? 

“So has everyone chosen a song?” Steven asked the two of us. 

“Yes, I-” 

“I did Steven, I think you’ll like it,” Quinn answered, interrupting me. 

“Can you tell me what it is?” 

“But sweetie, I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Okay, ah, sweetie. Just write down the song number.” Steven faltered, having no clue what the word sweetie means. 

  
“So Spinel, what song are you singing?” 

“Ah, Ex’s & Oh’s by Elle King.” 

“Okay guy and gal, I’ll be right back.” Steven walked off to the counter to order our songs. 

The whole time Steven was gone, Quinn and I just sat there in awkward silence. For 5 minutes, because Steven had to go to the restroom before he could order our songs. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay I’m back guys, Quinn you’ll be up first.” He told Steven

“Hey Spinel, could you get us some drinks?” Quinn asked

“Yeah Spinel, here’s 600 yen.” I guess I’m getting drinks for the guys. 

  
  


When I bought the drinks, I saw in the distance Quinn and Steven whispering in each other's ears. They were giggling and smiling like dorks. What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? Are Quinn and Steven talking behind my back? Is Quinn convincing Steven to abandon me, to leave me? Is that what he’s going to, leave me all alone! Like his goddamn mother!

“Spinel, Spinel are you okay? You’ve been standing at that spot for two minutes.” Steven walked over to me, looking worried. Once again he snaps me out of my crazy state of mind. 

“I’m fine Steven, let’s go back to the table.” I changed the subject, hoping Steven won’t bring it up again. 

“You guys are back, thanks for the drinks Spinel.” Quinn thanked, grabbing one of the drinks. 

“Hey everyone, our next singer is from Britain. So please give this foreigner a warm welcome. Let’s invite Quinn to the stage, singing Chances by Backstreet Boys.” The announcer welcomed Quinn to the stage. 

“Break a leg, Quinn!” Steven encouraged

Once Steven cheered, that’s when the music started to play. 

What if I never run into you?  
What if you never smiled at me?  
What if I had noticed you, too?  
And you never showed up where I happened to be

What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?  
On a quiet night, what are the odds?  
What's a guy like me doing in a place like this?  
I could have just walked by, who would have thought?

What are the chances that we'd end up dancing?  
Like two in a million, like once in a life  
That I could have found you, put my arms around you  
Like two in a million, like once in a life  
What are the chances?

The song went for about three minutes, it was pretty much a love confession. But Steven’s too dense to know what Quinn was actually saying. He’s definitely not a sociopath like Clive, I think. But he’s still a threat to Steven and I’s future. I have to put a stop to this, somehow. 

“That was a lot of fun, don’t you think Quinn?” 

“Yeah, Steven. Thank you for suggesting it in the first place.” 

“Ah, well Quinn it was nice hanging out with you. But Steven and I need to go home now. Come on Steven, let's go.” I tried to hurry Steven up, so I can be with him, alone. 

“Well, Spinel. I am actually going to hang out with Quinn more. He is a fun guy.” He rejected my offer

When he said he’d rather hang out with Quinn, instead of me. I felt my heart sink to the bottom. I know Steven has the right to hang out with his friends. However, it’s obvious that Quinn has a thing for him. Can’t say I blame him too much. 

“Ah Spinel, are you going to be okay?” Steven wondered 

“Yeah, everything is great. I can’t wait to see you again Steven!” I faked my smile while my voice was cracking.

“That’s good to know, I’ll see you at school.” 

“It was fun hanging out with you Spinel.” Quinn complemented

And to think, that’s things would be so much better when Clive isn’t here. Now I have another problem to deal with. It seems like he knows some kind of martial arts, due to the way he dodges Stevens attacks. I need to find a way to screw up their relationship, and before you’ll know it. Steven will be mine and mine only. No girls and guys are going to get in my way. Of course, you realize Quinn.

This means war. 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Quinn was singing is Chances by Backstreet Boys, but I edited the lyrics to match what was happening. See you guys soon


	7. Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive's in prison, and finally gets what he deserves. Our psycho babies are safe from him, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Clive went to prison, and the story is from his point of view. Get ready to see what's inside the devil's sick twisted head.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” 

For the last two months, my screams of agony played through my head. I can’t feel my toes, can’t feel anything. Prison has drained every last drop of sanity I had left, now a shell of a man. With a broken mind. 

Now that I think of it, my mind was always broken. Trying to fill the cracks in with drugs, violence, and the pleasure I get from peoples suffering. It’s a high I haven’t had for months. The rush I get from the struggle, the screams, and tears. The sounds they make, begging for the pain to stop. But like every addiction, there’s the withdrawal. A painful withdrawal that turns me into a fit of rage. Throwing rational thinking out the window. 

Although I found out that I get pleasure from my own suffering. The beatings and the torture gives off a similar pleasure. It’s weak compared to my sadistic high, but it will do for the time being. 

I’m in solitary as punishment for my violent behavior. Which gives me time to reflect on my life, where did it all go wrong, for me? 

“Hey captain, can we go get some smokes?” 

“No you can’t get smokes, you already have one carton.” 

I never forgot my crew, God rest their souls. They were dumb as hell, but I actually consider them my friends. There was Bucky, he was the smarter one out of the three. He was a tall bastard who has a 3.5 GPA, he wanted to become a pilot. Bucky’s grandfather was a kamikaze pilot during WW2. But sadly he never did sore through the sky. 

Next is Yukki, he had a habit of eating Italian cuisine. He was mostly the muscle, he even suggested the leather jackets. Because he wanted all of us to look like the greaser from Happy Days. 

Last but certainly not least, Smokey. That wasn’t his real name, but we called him that because all he does is smoke cigarettes. He was also responsible for getting me hooked on the death sticks. 

We were like a family, I was the leader and all we did was screw around. We used to play on the football team at Cherry Tree Charter. They didn’t deserve being chopped up like sushi. 

“(coughing) Cap, is there a reason why we’re waiting around?” Coughed Smokey 

“Yes there is Smokey, we’re going to teach an old friend a lesson.”

“Who, that Steven kid?” Yukki questioned, eating a stick of beef jerky 

“It’s Steven Universe, not Steven kid you dope!” Bucky criticized 

“Both of you shut up, Mr. Universe should be walking by this street right about now. On his way home from seeing his side piece.” 

“Hey (coughing) I see him, right over there.” Smokey pointed

“Good eyes Smokey, he’s the plan guys. First, we corner him, next we drag him under that bridge, and beat the living shit out of him.” I explained 

“Sounds like a plan, (coughing).” 

After I told them my genius plan, we made our way to my oblivious frenemy. 

“Well, well, well. Long time no see, Mista Universe.” I greeted the confused bastard.

“Clive, what are you doing here?” 

“Nothing much, the guys, and I just want to say hi,” I said, then the boys grabbed Steven from behind.

PUNCH 

“God Dammit that felt good!” I cheered, after punching Steven in the stomach. 

“Nice one Captain (coughing)” 

“Okay gentlemen, let's bring this troll back under the bridge.” 

Even though Steven wasn’t as overweight compared to when he was younger, he was still hard to carry. I actually felt sorry for making the guys carry him, while I was casually walking down the stairs.

Once we made it down, we dragged him under the bridge and beat the living shit out of him. 

“You like that you little bitch, that’s what you get when you abandon us.” I snapped 

“Ya, why would the most popular boy in school hang out with a psychotic skank.” Bucky Insulted 

“It looks like you’ll end up with the same fate as your whore of a mother, Stevi.” Yukki taunted   
And that was the moment I met her. The girl who changed my life forever. 

“Get the fuck away from him you bunch of cocksuckers.” Spinel raged 

For someone as cute as Spinel, she has a very dirty mouth. 

“Ah, well look what we have boys. The psycho bitch is now standing up for her boyfriend. How fucking sweet.” I dared 

Now that I think about it, I could have done a better first impression. My mistake was that I thought Spinel was just a girl looking for dick. But boy was I wrong. 

“Clive, what the fuck are you guys doing?” 

I’m surprised that she knew me, probably because I’m so popular. This was the first time I actually met her, I’ve seen her around the school and also kept tabs on her. Ever since the birthday cake drama. 

“Aww, I guess you me pretty well sweetie. I’m just shocked that Steven would rather hang out with a freak like you, instead of his own people.” I provoked

I’m not gonna lie, I was a bit of a dick back then. I have definitely matured since that day. 

“Let's teach her a lesson captain,” Smokey suggested

“Let’s give this whore what she deserves.” Bucky snickered 

“Now now boys, she’s no whore, yet. But don’t worry, we’ll give her what she deserves, what she needs.” I threatened 

“What do you suggest Clive,” Yukki asked

“Well boys, she is clearly confused. Obviously, she’s chasing a little beta pussy. Steven is no real man, that’s what Spinel needs. So let’s give her one.” I gibbed 

“Isn’t this illegal, captain?” Smokey questioned 

“Don’t worry, this is Japan. It’s not like the states. Plus we’re kids, the cops can’t do shit.” I reminded

“Alright gorgeous, let’s see what you have to offer for us.” Bucky harassed

“Is she a virgin captain?” Yukki wondered 

“That’s for us to find out, it’s time to show this cunt what a real man can offer.” I cured

“Stay the fuck away from me.” She screamed, trying to take her taser out 

SMACK

“Agh.” 

“Wow, nice one man. Right in the face, see that boys that’s how you hit a crazy bitch.” I congratulated 

“Agh (whimpering).” 

“Aww, what’s a matter? You no longer have your favorite toy.” I provoked, breaking Spinel’s cheap taser.

“No more playing games slut, let’s see those tits you're hiding,” I said, ripping off her shirt, revealing her heart pattern bra. 

I have to admit, I took flat chested girls for granted back then. I now understand why Steven likes Spinel so much. Those kinds of girls look adorable. 

“(mockingly laughing)” The boys and I laughed 

“(laughing) I guess that’s not our main focus. Let’s see what's down south-” I attempted to pull down her pants.

And that was the moment I realized, I fuck up. 

My biggest mistake was underestimating Steven. The guys and I looked like shit, we went back to my house and patched ourselves up. I have never felt so much shame in my life. I was beaten up by a crazy bitch and her pussy boyfriend. Although strangely enough, I’m glad Steven stopped me. Since that day I have more respect for Valentine than I did before. I always love a challenge. The thought of someone hating me with all their heart is something I always wanted. Someone as cunning as Spinel, able to uncover my schemes. Makes me want to work harder than before. I have to match up to her intelligence, outsmart her at every chance. I thank you Spinel, for changing my life for the better. 

To think that all of this happened in only a few months. Kidnapping Spinel and Perri, buying the Menohoyō business from the Black Hawks, almost having my way with Perri, tricking Lexi to inject mercury, Lexi shooting me in the nut and her death a couple of hours later. Now, I am in prison. Who knew all of this only happened in the last few months. 

My arrival at the big house wasn’t as pleasant as I thought. The prison uniforms were pink, I looked like Patrick Star's dick for the last two months. The prisoners were shouting at me, telling me how much of a piece of shit I am. Which wasn’t a surprise. The prison guards didn’t allow me to wear my prosthetic, they said it could be used as a weapon. Even the color of my eyes has not reverted to their original color since the trial. Some of the prisoners told me my eyes looked like the gates of hell, pure evil. Although, I do look good with pink eyes. 

The strange part was that I wasn’t going to my cell straight away. Instead of going into a room that was isolated from the prisoners.

“Where the hell are you taking me?” I demanded while the guards dragged me to a secure door. 

“Don’t expect us to rescue you. No matter how much you scream.” One of the guards told me, throwing me into a dark room and shutting the door behind me. 

The room was pitch black until a small lamp turned on. Lighting only a small portion of the room. Behind that lamp, was a large man. 

“Good evening Mr. Eastwood. It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you.” I greet me in a Russian accent, walking towards me.

He was about seven feet tall, had the body of a bodybuilder and he was bald with a deep scar on his left cheek. He was wearing the same pink uniform as I was, but he was only wearing pink pants and a white tank top with bloodstains on it. 

“You know it’s rude to not answer someone, Mr. Eastwood.” 

I was actually scared of this guy, the first thing I thought he was going to do. Is butt-rape me. 

“Who are you?” I trembled, trying not to stare at his scar. 

“I’m the boogeyman in your dreams, I have a lot of plans for you, Mr. Eastwood. I used to be in the Russian mafia for most of my life, I was the torturer. I extract information for the mob from our enemies. Until I was caught in Tokyo for my crimes. I now play a special part in this particular prison. The warden was smart enough to not waste my talent. They gave me a special job, to torment pedophiles until they kill themself.” 

“I’m not a pedophile, why am I here?” 

“The reason you're here Mr.Eastwood. You are a special occasion for my work, you’re like my David and I am the Michelangelo. I’ve been waiting for you. I know all the sick things you did, Mr.Eastwood. I am willing to make you scream, for all the pain you did to those girls.” 

“This isn’t some kind of BDSM thing where I call you daddy, isn’t it?” 

“You will call me the name that everyone calls me, Pinky.” 

“Is that supposed to be kinky, because it’s not working?” 

“I was chosen that nickname because I was the one who suggested the color of uniforms.” 

“Wait, so you’re telling me you chosen this queer-looking uniform. Out of all the colors of the rainbow!” 

“I like the color.” 

I thought I was fuck, that this was the end of my innocents. Now I know how my victims feel.

“Wait, Wait. I know where this is going, but please do something else to me.” I begged

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, weren't you going to butt-rape me?” 

He gave me a look of confusion and disgust.

“Why in God’s name would I do the thing I most despise? I wouldn't do such a thing, no matter how sick someone is.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“Nothing, yet. What you’re going to do is take off your clothes, leaving the underwear.” 

“And do what exactly?” 

“I’m going to clean you, I don’t want my tools to be touched by your filth.” 

Once I took off my cloth, the big bastard got a fire hose and sprayed me down with water. The pressure of the water was so strong, it peeled my skin. 

“Here’s soap. Once you clean yourself, we will begin.” 

There was no point stalling my suffering, it was going to happen one way or another. 

“Finished, now what?” 

“What will happen now, is what I like to call counting back to ten. I need you to sit on this medical stretcher.” 

Without resisting, I walked to the stretcher and laid down on it. Pinky then strapped me to the stretcher. What kind of pain will I go through today, I wonder?

“Now every time I cut, count back from ten.” 

“Wait, what cut-” 

Before I could stop him, I felt so much pain in my left foot. I then realized he cut off one of my toes, with large pliers.

“(screaming) Holy fuck what did you do,” I screamed, looking at my foot with only four toes. 

“Count back from ten.” 

“Ten, you goddamn animal! Who do you think you are-” 

“Fuuuuck, nine. (screaming) eight. (grunting) seven-. Six! (weeping). Please stop- (screaming).”

For less than a minute, Pinky cut off all my toes. Making me count back every time a toe has been cut off. But the pain wasn’t over. To stop the bleeding, he used a red hot iron rod on my wounds. Also making me count back from ten. 

“(crying) Please, no more.” 

I have never felt so much pain in my life, and all Pinky did was look at me in disgust.

“Why are you crying? People like you don’t deserve to cry. Have you ever thought of the pain you caused, all the tears they cried? You only think about yourself, you have no remorse for what you’ve done. I plan on making you feel the same way as your victims. I will make you go insane, make you feel worthless. Because you are nothing, but worthless. And by the time your treatment is done, you will burn in hell for your sick sins.” 

Pinky did accomplish one of those things in the end. The torture got worse after the first time, he would hang me from the ground and cut my back with a machete. Making me count back from ten. All his torture methods involved counting back from ten. I was left with scars and bruises all over my body, and a broken mind with nothing to lose. But on this very day, I finally snapped. 

Earlier this morning, I was sent to the nurse's office because I was shanked in the showers by one of the prisoners. He screamed, “Rot in hell, burn for what you did to my little girl!” I later found out he was the father of my second girlfriend, Heidi Simpson. I don’t know how he got in prison, but he wanted me dead from the day I arrived. He's now in solitary. 

While I was in the nurse's office, I got my hands on a scalpel. What I did was that I cut my leg open with the scalpel, placed it inside my leg, and stitched it up. I planned to kill Pinky with it. The only good thing he ever did for me, was that he gave me a pair of shoes that were made for people without toes. I guess he doesn’t hate me as much, if he did he wouldn't have given me the shoes in the first place. 

“I congratulate you, Mr. Eastwood. You are the first one of my patients to survive two months.”

“Do I get a gold star for my bravery?” 

“No, what you get is-. Wait, why is your leg bleeding?” Pinky noticed

“My leg, oh that. Yeah, I got stabbed in the cafeteria and the nurse did a shitting job at stitching me up.” 

He looked at me for a minute, wondering what I was planning. 

“Well I wouldn’t want you to bleed out, let me take a look? I'll fix it right up.” 

“Oh, that’s okay. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll be fine.”

“Nonsense, it’s important that all prisoners get proper medical attention. No matter the crime.”

“No, seriously. I’ll be okay.” 

“Are you hiding something from me, Mr.Eastwood?” 

“No, I-” 

“Then come over here, and let me take a look.” 

I had no choice but to listen to him, at that very moment my plan failed. Or did it?

“Roll up your pants and let me take a look.” 

What Pinky discovered was my lacerated leg, and found something he didn’t see coming.

“What is mother Russia is this-” 

“Looking for this, Pinky!” I interrupted, grabbing the scalpel from my sleeve and slashed his eyes. 

That’s right, I never hid the scalping in my leg. I cut open my leg as a distraction. The plan worked.

“(screaming) My God you little bastard.” He cursed, covering his bleeding eyes. 

“Well Pinky, you definitely didn’t see that coming. Even I didn’t expect the outcome.” I mocked him with cheesy puns, then kicking the blind giant over. 

“You wanna know something, Pinky? The day you said that you’ll make me go insane. Well, you can’t turn someone insane if they’re already insane.” 

“My eyes, get away from me you animal.” 

“How about instead, I count back from ten. Every time I stab you!” 

I rushed towards Pinky, got on top of him, and vigorously slashed his stomach open.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! (psychotic laughing)” 

I never felt so alive, that moment I could release my anger after all this time. From that moment while I was killing my tormenter, I had fully gone off the deep end. I lost all remorse and all pity for my enemies. I will make all of them pay for what they have done to me. Steven, Spinel, Quinn, and Perri. Suffer as have I for all this time. I will break the minds of every last one of them. Until they are just as insane as me. 

And that’s how I ended up in solitary after I killed Pinky. At least the warden was nice enough to fix up my leg. They even let me have one phone call today. 

“Clifford Eastwood, you have a visitor.” The guard let me know, sliding the little door open.

“Mr. Eastwood, I came as soon as I could. Right after you called me.”

“Tell me, Oswald, is it possible I can get out of this shithole?”

“No sir, the judge won’t allow you to set a foot off the premises. But I do have a package for you.” 

“Who’s it from?” 

“It’s from a museum that was closed now, they auctioned off everything so I bought this.” 

I wonder what I could be, dinosaur shit. 

“Okay, give it to me,” I ordered

Oswald handed me the box through the little door. I opened it up and found some kind of black notebook with the letters arvc-5 in white.

“What is it, Oswald?”

“The historians said it was from the ancient times, they called it a Death Note.” 

I looked at the strange book, wondering its purpose.

“What the fuck is a Death Note?” 

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, this is bad.   
> What will Clive do when he discovers the powers of the Death Note?  
> How will the psycho babies handle this new problem?  
> Why do Quinn and Steven hang out all the time?   
> And how will Spinel win her Senpai back? 
> 
> You'll find out next week, see you then


	8. Bun-Bun goes rabid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our adorable protagonist tries to ruin Quinn and Steven's day. Dressed as a pink bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the chapter is a Future Diary reference. This one is 50% comedy and 50% angst.

Steven has been hanging out with Quinn a lot lately, I’m not liking that Steven is spending so much time with the brother of a sadistic sociopathic rapist. I don’t think Quinn is as sick as Clive, but I believe he’s planning something with Clive. Think about it, this guy just arrives out of nowhere at the moment his brother is arrested. I feel like this is a setup, trying to separate Steven and me in order for Clive to hurt us, hurt Perri. Today is the day I'll kill that boyfriend stealer and buy something I may never use again.

“That will be 2000 yen, please.” Said the shopkeeper

“Here you go, mam.” I gave the money to her.

“Have a good rest of your day, enjoy your costume.” 

Today, Steven and Quinn are hanging out at the mall. So I’m going to dress up like a Bunny, ruin their day, and once Quinn is all alone. I’ll slit his pretty little neck. 

“Ah Spinel, aren’t we going to get boba?” Perri snapped me out of my delusional state. 

“Wait, what?” 

“You called me that we’re going to hang out. But then you went inside a costume store and when you walked out of there. You stood at the front of the store for five minutes.” 

Shit, I forgot that I asked Perri to hang out this morning. 

“Ah, jess Perri. I totally forgot that I called you.” 

“That was two hours ago.” 

What to do, what to do? 

“Look, I’m sorry Perri. I have a lot on my mind lately and forgot about our hangout. But if you want, we can have boba at the mall.”

She didn’t give an answer, instead, she looked confused at me for a while. What’s strange about Perri, is that she’s been wearing long sleeve shirts since Lexi died. It’s also the middle of autumn. Maybe I should just ignore it, she probably is cold or likes the style. 

“Okay Spinel, let’s go to the mall.” 

“Great, let’s hurry before we miss the train.” 

We finally arrived at the mall, in the distance I could see Quinn and Steven getting out of a white limousine. Like Quinn is taking Steven to prom, I will be the one taking Steven to prom. The last thing I want is for Perri to be suspicious, so after boba, I’ll distract her so I can ruin Quinn and Steven's date. 

Perri saved a table for us while I ordered our drinks. Once I arrived back at the table, she looked frightful in the food court.

“Hey Perri, are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah Spinel, I’m just not used to huge crowds that's all.” She stuttered 

I don’t blame her for acting weird in public, it was only two months ago her attacker went to jail. I hope at least she’s getting better.   
“So Perri, how’s school?” 

“It’s fine, for science we have to make a paper-mache volcano. How mediocre can a science project get?” 

“(Chuckling) I think you have it lucky. For my science class, we have to grow our own tomato plant.” 

“(laughing) Wow, just wow.” 

It makes me happy I could see her laugh, the cute little dimples she gets when she smiles. I haven’t seen her laugh for a long time, Lexi always made her laugh. But now she’s gone, and there’s nothing I can do. Don’t worry Lexi, I’ll look after her for you. 

“You’re right Spinel, I do have it lucky. Hey, do you want to go see a movie? I heard that Crying Breakfast Friends the movie is out.” 

Perfect. This will be a good distraction for Perri, so I can cause trouble for the dense boys. 

“That sounds like a great idea, I always wondered when the happy dinner buddies will make their debut.” 

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll book tickets for the next show,” she said, pulling her phone out. 

“Do you know when the next show is?” 

“Hmmm, it starts in ten minutes. The cinema is on the other side of the mall, we should hurry before we miss it.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for, lets go.” 

Perri and I ran as fast as we could. arriving at the cinema on the dot. 

We quickly bought some snacks and went to our designated seats. Now’s my chance.

“Ah, hey Perri. I need to use the restroom.” 

“What do you mean? We just got here and the commercials just started.”

“Sorry little buddy, but I have to go bad.” 

What am I thinking, Perri, is too smart to fall for this terrible excuse?

“Fine, but please be back soon.” 

“Thanks, pal.” I rushed out of the theatre, on my way to ruin a date at the mall. 

Once I exited the cinema, I rushed back to the last place I saw the two. The food court. 

I quickly changed into my obnoxious disguise. Looking like the energizer bunny from the battery ad. 

I sneaked my way through the food court and found Quinn and Steven. Laughing and eating burgers from Burger Queen. 

So I had the brilliant idea to flip their table. Spilling all their food and drinks.

I put my idea into action. I rushed towards the boys in my rabbit costume and flipped their table. A perfect start to my plan. 

CRASH

“Holy shit, what the hell?” Steven whined 

“My God!” Quinn screeched 

That was my queue to flee the scene, I ran out of their naruto style. 

“You asshole, you’re going to pay for this.” Steven raged, trying to clean the ketchup off his pants.

“Ah Steven, does this happen all the time in Japan?”

“No Quinn, no it doesn’t.” 

Time for stage two of my master plan. I heard that Steven was going to get coffee from one of the vending machines. So what I would do is press a random button every time Steven puts some money in the machine. 

“So Quinn, what would you like to drink?” 

“Just a Vanilla latte, I had no idea that you can get coffee from a vending machine here.” 

“There’s so much to learn about this country Quinn. I’ll be more than welcome to show you it all.” 

Just them talking makes me want to burn this mall to the ground. It’s funny that Steven is smart enough to be a God-like mass murderer in secret. But isn’t smart enough to realize that Quinn has a giant ass crush on him. But I love that he’s so unpredictable, there’s always something new going on. 

This is my chance to begin stage two. 

At the very moment, Steven puts in his coins, I pressed a random button on the machine.

“Hey.” 

He attempts to put in more coins in.

“Cut it out will you.” He started to get annoyed that a short pink bunny is randomly choosing coffee, while Steven is also spending all his allowance on coffee. 

He makes another attempt to buy coffee. 

“All right you little shit, I don’t know which hole in the ground you came from. But I’m not going to let a midget wearing a bun-bun suit harass me anymore.” 

“Steven, what in the bloody hell is going on?” 

“It’s this midget rabbit, they kept trying to screw with us-” 

Before Steven could finish his sentence. I interrupted him by spraying coffee on the couple.

“(screaming)” They cried when a petite rabbit was spraying coffee at them. 

And in only a second, I dropped the cans, flipped them off, and ran, again. 

“Fuck me.” 

“Steven watches your mouth, this is a family-friendly environment.” 

Okay, time for the final stage. The stage that will knock their socks off. But first, I need to find them-

“There, that’s the rabbit that's been harassing my friend and me,” Steven shouted, while two security guards ran after me. 

Oh shit, let's hop on outta here. 

I ran as fast as I could, almost all the security guards in the mall were trying to catch a rabid bun-bun. I knew I can’t run forever, so I made a sharp turn and changed out of my costume. 

“Hey little girl, have you seen a midget pink rabbit around here?” 

“Okay first of all I’m 16, I’m just short. Second of all, yes I did.” 

“Really, where did it run off to?” 

“That way, near the Forever 21” 

“Thanks, mam. Alright, boys, the fugitive ran this way.” He called all his security buddies, running in a giant goose chase. 

Thew, that was a close one.

RING RING 

“Hello.”

“Spinel, oh man you just missed the movie,” Perri announced 

“Yeah sorry Pear-pear. I got lost and couldn’t find my way back.”

“That’s okay, anyway my mom’s picking me up now. I’ll see you at school next week.”   
“Sure bud, I’ll see you then.” I hanged up 

Well, that’s enough screwing around. Now when the time comes, I’ll follow Quinn back to his penthouse. 

It’s starting to get dark, I’m already near his penthouse. Hiding behind a wall, waiting for Steven to leave. 

Ten minutes have passed, and Steven finally leaves the room. At that very second, I rushed to the door before it closed. Not being noticed. 

I quietly walked into his shiny white penthouse, not a single soul is in this room. Except for Quinn, sitting on his couch, drinking white wine, and reading a book near a fireplace. 

“Steven, Steven is that you?” He turned around, seeing the same exact bun-bun that’s been screwing with him. 

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, what’s your business with me rabbit?” 

I didn’t answer him, instead, I took out a hatchet I’ve been carrying in my suit. 

“An assassin you say, I have to say I didn’t expect the obvious disguise. But I guess it’s different here. Well then if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.” He put down his drink and book. 

I rushed towards him without hesitation and prepared to cut his head off. But out of nowhere, he dodged my attack. 

“Oh you silly rabbit, I’m a brown belt in jiu-jitsu. There is no way you can defeat me.” 

Jokes on you Quinn, I fought a martial artist before. All I have to do is aim for the head.

I began to get ready to throw the hatchet at his head, and finally, I threw my small ax at Quinn. 

But at last, he dodged my attack. Like he was Neo from The Matrix. 

“Do you want to fetch your hatchet, I don’t want to seem overpowered?” 

So I ran to grab my hatchet back, out of anger I charged him. Swinging my hatchet all over the place, him dodging every attack. 

After a couple of minutes of trying to kill Clive #2, I started to get a little tired. But didn't stop trying to cut him up like teriyaki. 

“This has gone on for too long, it’s time to end this.” 

Once Quinn dodged my last attack, he got into some kind of stance and front kicked me. Throwing me across the room and causing my mask to fall off when I crashed into the table. 

“Wait, Spinel. What are you doing here and what's going on?” 

“(grunting) you know exactly why I’m here, do you really think you can just walk into my life and steal him away from me. I don’t know what you’re planning with Clive, but I’m not letting you take away my Stevi.” 

“Hold on a second Spinel, I’m very confused. How about instead of trying to kill each other, can we talk this out like civilized beings?” 

“Fine, we’ll play it by your rules?” I agreed, dropping my weapon. 

“That’s good, now can calmly explain what’s bothering you?” 

I needed a second to figure out what I’m going to say, so much is going through my mind. 

“What’s bothering me, is that you’re spending so much time with Steven. All of a sudden you show up out of nowhere and come into our lives. Let’s also not forget, that you’re related to the man that’s causing Steven and me a lot of trouble. Steven may be dense as fuck, but I’m not stupid to realize something is up. What have you been doing with Steven?” 

Quinn took a loud sigh, clearly looking exhausted from all the craziness today. 

“I guess you do have the right to know, Spinel. The truth is-” 

Quinn took a pause.

“Steven is seeing me because he wants to learn how to sing.” 

“What?” 

“Look, I know it sounds ridiculous but it’s true. Ever since that right at the karaoke bar, he wanted to learn how to sing like me. As you may know, Steven is a terrible singer, I used to be in the choir troupe in high school so he went to me. I promise you Spinel, nothing else is happening but that, we’re just friends.” 

He took another pause, whipping his sweaty face.

“As you’re probably aware by now, I do have a crush on Steven. No doubt about it. And from talking to Steven more, he seems to believe he’s bisexual. But his sexuality doesn’t matter because it’s obvious that he loves you.” 

“Wait, he what.” 

“He loves you Spinel. Hell, all he talks about is how you are an amazing person and you changed his life. He tells me so much about you, how you’re a sweet person with a kind heart. And as probably know, he’s too dense to confess his feelings. Even if he does like me back, it’s nothing compared to the history and chemistry you two share. You guys would make a perfect couple when the time comes. I now respect what you both have, something I could never have. If it makes you feel better, I will leave you both alone.”

I didn’t expect any of this, this was the first time I heard that Steven loves me. I thought it was only a one-sided attraction. This changes everything. 

“That won’t be necessary, maybe I overreacted to the situation.” 

“You had every right to react how you did, I shouldn’t have come into your life so quickly. But I promise you that he loves you, the only reason why he wants to sing better is because of you. He talks about how you have such a beautiful voice and don’t want to seem out of your league.” 

Does Steven think I’m out of his league? I think it’s the exact opposite. 

“I’m sorry Spinel, for all the pain I caused you.” 

“I’m sorry too, I’m just afraid that I will lose him to someone prettier than me.” 

“It’s okay Spinel, he’s not going anywhere without you.” 

We both took a long pause, looking around at the destruction we caused. 

“Hey Quinn, did you know it’s Steven's birthday tomorrow?” 

“Yes I do, it’s crazy that he will be 18.”  
“I know right, what did you get him?” 

“I actually want to keep that as a surprise-” 

All of a sudden, a phone started to go off.

RING RING, RING RING 

“Should you answer-” 

“No.” 

“You have one missed call (beep)” 

“Hey bro, how’s it going? I’ve been trying to get you later, didn’t I tell you all my toes have been cut off? I probably didn’t, you know why? Because you keep ignoring my calls you dick. I know we don’t get along, but we’re still family. My mom is dead and our dad has one foot in the grave, I won’t be surprised if he dies of a heart attack this week. Now I know what you’re thinking, you still have a mom. But very soon, I’ll be the only family you’ll have. I know that you’re home so lie to me, I was you and Steven walked into the hotel, Spinel coming in before you. So I know you and Spinel are listening to me, I may be in prison but I still see everything. Now stop being a prick, and pick up the fucking phone-” 

“What Clifford, what in God’s name do you want?” Quinn sounded irritated, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard, and I don’t want anything from you. I just want us to get along.” 

“Oh, we’re far beyond getting alone, you sick animal.” 

“No Quinny was the name-calling really necessary? If it makes you feel better, I had the worst two months of my life in prison. A giant Russian mobster cut off all my toes, beat, cut, and whipped me until I killed him. Now I’m going to be in solitary for a couple of weeks.”

“Well, I hope you rot in there.” 

“Always full of jokes Quinn, now before I go I want to say hi to Spinel.” 

“It’s on speaker.” 

“Oh, good. Hello Spinel, hows Perri and Steven doing?” 

“Burn in hell, pig.” 

“(laughing) You haven’t changed the last time I saw you, although I love what you did with your hair. Pink suits you. And you’re probably aware that it’s Steven's birthday tomorrow.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Well my psychotic friend, I used to be best friends with Steven in his younger years. Tell him I wish him a happy birthday. Also, tell him that my birthday present will be a little late. It’s worth the wait because it’s something he wanted most in the world. I see you soon, bun-bun.” Clive hung up.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to that.” 

“Don’t be sorry Quinn, we have a great day with Steven tomorrow.”

“You know what, you’re right. Tomorrow will be a fun day.”

“Now that’s the spirit, I have to go now before my folks worry about me. Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it cleaned up.”   
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Quinn.” 

“See you then.” He said after I exited his penthouse, holding the head of my costume. 

Tomorrow will be a good day for us, and not even Clive can ruin it. Right? 

To be continued


	9. The Birthday MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stevens Birthday today, how with the gang celebrate Stevens first year in adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone who was waiting, I will do my best to post weekly chapters. Until then, enjoy this one

“Rise and shine, schtu-ball.” 

“Ah, Dad. It’s too early, let me go back to sleep.” 

Honesty, what could be more important than a goodnight rest? 

“But Steven, today’s a special day.” 

“Is it the day that piece of shit Clive finally kicks the bucket?”

When I asked him the question, he had this sower-confused look on his face. Dad may not know the full story, but I can tell his name is the last thing he wants to hear. 

“No, you goof. Today is your birthday, you are now 18 years old.” 

All of a sudden, dad left the room. He came back with a cap and crown that I used to wear every once a year. 

“Is the birthday suit really necessary? I need to start acting my age, dad.” 

“Well, Stevi. I think it looks very sophisticated on you.” 

While I was mortified about this childish tradition, a certain angel came through my bedroom door. Her pink short hair shined in the morning sun rays, something that you see when you’re walking up the steps to heaven. She was also wearing a vest and bowtie, the same color as her hair. While also rocking a pair of black suit pants and a white long-sleeve shirt. While also wearing a beautiful heart pendant, which I only just noticed. Spinel looked like one of the characters from the puzzle game Helltaker. My very own demon waifu. 

“Ah, I don’t know. It seems to, loud.” 

“Since when have you been so bashful, Mista U?” 

“Spinel’s right Steven, just wear the bloody king costume.” 

Seems like Quinn was also listening to our squabble. How is everyone here so early? It’s seven in the morning. 

“You’re only young once bud, pretty soon you’ll look like your old man.” 

When dad told me I’ll look like him in a couple of years, I was feeling a sense of sorrow. Don’t get me wrong, I love my dad. But I want to look like the famous playboy, Zach Callison. A younger and cuter version of Hugh Hefner. 

“My stars in the sky, okay. I’ll wear the stupid crown and cape!”   
One by one, Quinn, my dad, and Spinel’s eyes lid up. Cheering and giggling that the trio convinced the infamous Kira. 

“It could be worse Stevi, they could have made you wear a pair of strap-on tits.” 

Great, and now my Shinigami is mocking me. At least Spinel seems happy, I haven’t seen that smile of hers for a long time. 

“Now that his royal highness is ready for the day, it’s time for the king's breakfast. It’s a-, ah Spinel what’s it called again?” 

“Together Breakfast Quinny, Steven used to eat it all the time when he was younger.” 

“Now little man, your friends worked their butt off in the kitchen. So make sure you eat every last crumb.” 

Together Breakfast, that’s something I haven’t heard of for a long time. I hope it’s not what I think it is? 

Quinn and Spinel were dragging me by the arms, not giving me any time to change out of my pajamas. 

“Tada, Happy Birthday Steven!”

All three of them presented the king's breakfast, and my worst nightmare came true.

The Together Breakfast was four thick pancakes, chocolate syrup with lots of whip cream, microwave popcorn, and a strawberry at a 35-degree angle on the top. It also had two candles, with the numbers one and eight next to the strawberry. 

This food is the pure definition of high cholesterol and type-two diabetes. 

“They worked really hard on this breakfast dessert, Steven. It would be rude not to eat it all, bun-bun would be so heartbroken if you didn’t-” 

“Shut up Ryuk.” 

Shit, did I really say that out loud? 

Spinel, Quinn, and my dad looked at mean with utter confusion. 

“Ah, yeah Ryuk. He’s my Tamagotchi, he wouldn’t shut up about wanting to go for a walk.” 

Saved it, even though dad and Quinn were convinced, Spinel just shook her head at me in disappointment. 

“Come on Steven, eat the Forever Breakfast.”

“Together Breakfast.” 

“Yes, thanks Spinel.” 

“Okay guys, I’ll eat the Forever Together Breakfast.” 

I finally gave up my healthy eating streak, for the sake of Spinel's adorable smile. But before I could take the first bite, Spinel's small soft hands grabbed my wrist. Causing me to blush a little. 

“Hold on a sec Stevi, you still have to blow out your candles.” She said, pointing at the lit candles.

I sighed at the idea that I have to do more work early in the morning, but once I made a loud sigh, the candles went out.

All three of them started to clap, Quinn was getting plates from the kitchen. Are we really going to eat this? 

“Okay Stevi, it’s time for the birthday boy to eat his breakfast.” 

“Hey, I’m a birthday man.” 

For the last hour, all of us ate the cavity-causing dessert. Although Spinel barely had any of it, instead she gave me the rest. After we finished I had to go to the restroom and vomit out my breakfast, while Ryuk was laughing at me. 

“Looks like someone bit off more than he could chew.”

“Says the demon who eats 50 apples a day.” 

Now offended, Ryuk didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day. Instead, I heard him eating apples in my room, while also crying.

“Okay, I ate the goddamn Together Forever Breakfast. Now how are you guys going to torture me this time?” 

“Well schtu-ball, your old man has a gig at noon. So your buddies will have to hang out with you today.” 

“Don’t worry Steven, Spinel and I will give you a good time.” 

“But you mister, need to change out of those clothes.”

Without saying a word, I causally go back to my room. Trying to find a shirt and a pair of pants.

“I’m not wearing the crown and cape in public.” 

“Yes, you are.” They said at the same time. 

After coming to terms that I have to wear the embarrassing costume, Spinel and Quinn dragged me to the nearest bus stop.

“Guys, where are we going?”

“To the arcade, silly billy.” 

“I have never been to a Japanese arcade before.” 

“It’s just a regular arcade, Quinn. But the games are better here than in the West, right Stevi?” 

“Ahh, yeah. That’s right.” 

I wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation, instead, I was looking at Spinel's beautiful necklace. She always had a sense of fashion, unlike me who would just grab a random T-shirt from a salvation army store. I dress like a loser compared to her. 

“Hey, ah Spinel.” 

“Yes, Steven?” 

“I wanted to ask you, I like your heart pendant.” 

She looked surprised that I mentioned her necklace, then she started to pout, ignoring me for the whole bus ride.

“Spinel, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

I was so confused, why is she mad at me? I was complimenting her.

“Quinn, what did I do wrong? I was complimenting her, was I?” 

“Oh bless your heart, Mr. Universe. You unsharpened pencil.” He said, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

“Spinel, please tell me what’s wrong. I didn’t mean to insult you, all I said was that I like your necklace. What did I do?”

But no matter how much I begged, she still wouldn’t tell me. So for the whole bus ride, I tried to figure out what I did wrong. (But I never found out) 

“Finally, we’re here guys.” 

“Come on Stevi, let’s have some fun.” 

Once we got off the bus, she was back to her sweet normal self. Why are girls so confusing? 

“Okay, Okay. I’m coming.” 

But in a way, I’m glad she confuses me. Because she is so complex, like a Rubik's cube. The more I spend time with her, the more I discover her beautiful heart. She gives my life color and energy, something I haven’t felt for a long time. I’ll do anything to protect you, no matter how many I kill. Because you’re the only thing that matters, you and me. 

We finally entered the arcade, the place was packed with people. So packed, that there was no room to move.

“I’ll go get the tokens.”

“I’m coming with you.” 

“Wait guys, don’t separate! We could get lost.”

And so Mr. White and Ms. Pink run off to screw around with video games. Leaving me all by myself, looking like the king of loner island. 

After trying to look for them, I gave up and went to the snack bar. 

“There you are Stevi.” Spinel said, carrying a shit-tone of tickets. 

“Spinel, I thought I lost you. Please, next time don’t worry me like that.” 

“Oh, sowy Stevi. I didn’t mean to.” 

Great, now she’s giving me the puppy eyes. God help my rotten heart. 

“Hey, hey. Please don’t cry, I’ll get you a lollipop, that will cheer you up.” 

“Really Steven, a lollipop. What am I, six years old?” 

Well, that was a quick change in mood.

“Alright, what do you want then?” 

“I want a choco bar.” 

“You mean a chocolate bar.” 

“They're the same thing, stop teasing me.” 

“(chuckling) Okay, let’s get your choco bar.” 

“Hmmm, meanie.” 

I can’t believe I sold my soul for Spinels irresistible charm, that’s 400 yen I’m not getting back. I guess all that matters is that Spinel is happy. We left the arcade to go get some fresh air. Sitting on a patch of grass at a small park. 

“How’s your candy?”  
“It’s really tasty.” She said, stuffing her mouth with chocolate. 

“Make sure you don’t stain your clothes, Spinel?” 

“What are you, my Grandma? Don’t worry, I’m no airhead.” 

From what I've seen, I believe her. 

“Hey Steven, are you having fun?” 

“What, of course, I am, why?” 

“Well, you just seem jaded today. It’s your birthday, you’re supposed to be having fun.” 

“I know I should, I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

I might as well, Spinel is a good listener after all. 

“Well, besides that you-know-what. I just feel so rushed to grow up, already I have teachers asking me which university I’m going to.”

“Well you are a third-year Steven, you’re only less than a year from graduating high school.”

“That doesn’t really help me Spinel.” 

I understand that she wants to help me, but the truth is school is the least of my worries. It’s Clifford that worries me. He may be in prison, but in a way he’s still here, watching me. What if he breaks out? Is he planning to hurt Spinel? Does he know that I have the Death Note? I rather not bring those up with Spinel, just so I don’t worry her. She may be strong and smart, but in the end, she’s still just a 16-year-old girl. From what’s happened in the last few months, no one her age should go through that shit, hell not even me. 

All I want is to make her happy, I want to keep her safe from people like Clive. That’s really the only reason I even want the Death Note, at least that’s what I think. 

I should change the subject, the last thing I want is for Spinel to worry about me. 

“Hey, ah Spinel. How long did you have that vest for?” 

Please don’t get mad at me, please don’t get mad at me. 

“Oh, I bought it last Monday. Is there something wrong with it?”   
“No, no, no. There’s nothing wrong with it, it just seems a little tight on you.” 

Once I told her what I thought, she started to give me a smug attitude.

“You think it’s too tight, Steven?” 

“Well, maybe you got the wrong size, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Hmmmmmmmm, I don’t think I got the wrong size, Steven. I couldn’t have grown so much in just a week.” 

What is happening, is she trying to tease me or something? 

“It can happen to some people, Spinel. Maybe you are just going through things.” 

What the hell are you doing, Steven? This isn’t a conversation you should be having right now.

“Well, I have definitely been growing, Steven. Maybe the vest is too tight because my boobs have grown bigger since the last time you saw me.” She said, having her arms behind her back, perking her chest at me. 

“Spinel, don’t say stuff like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

The last thing I need is all my blood rushing to my little friend in the south. 

“Why not Stevi, we have known each other for a long time. A subject like boobs doesn’t have to be embarrassing, this isn’t church.” 

“I know, I just believe that there is more to life than boobs. I don’t even care about them, in the end, they’re just fleshy water balloons.” 

Shut up Steven, shut up.

“It’s just terrible that girls need to think that you need big oppai to be attractive. All I want is someone who looks after themself and has a kind heart, is that too much to ask?” 

Oh Steven, you really messed up this time. Now Spinel will never talk to me, again. 

But instead of getting a slap on the face, Spinel came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek. 

“And that’s why I like you Steven Universe.” She said, unbuttoning her vest and taking out two thick bra pads from her bra. 

“Uhh, Spinel. What's going on?” 

“(giggling) I was testing you of course. To see if you were into them.” 

“I’m very confused, why did you wear pads?”

“I just wanted to see if you're attracted to them, I know girls like Connie-”

I had a feeling what this was about, so I’m going to say what is deep in my heart.

“Spinel, I don’t care how big your boobs are. Like I said before, boobs aren't everything. You are a beautiful young girl, someone as cute and kind-hearted as you don't need to use pads or anything like that.” 

Spinel sat right next to me again, this time laying her head on my legs. 

“I know, I was just worried that you wouldn’t talk to me because I’m not like other girls.” 

“But if you’re not like the others, then what does that make you?” 

“Special.” 

“Of course it does,” I said, stroking her hair.

“Um, Steven. Is it okay that I don’t see you as a friend?” 

“What do you mean, Spinel?” 

“Well, if it’s okay with you. Can we, uhh, spend more time together, alone?” 

It’s sweet that she’s so nervous that she wants to start dating me. As much as I want to as well, now's not the time. 

“Of course I want to spend more time with you, but I don’t want to rush anything. I want to take things slow, are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, that would be-” 

But out of nowhere, a man wearing kevlar armor and a demon mask. Shot Spinel with a tranquilizer dart, causing her to pass out.

“Spinel, Spinel wake up.”

Before I could focus my attention on the attacker, five more identical men came after me. One hitting me with a baseball bat. 

SMACK

The men started to carry Spinel, walking towards a black van. While one of them kept beating me with the bat.

“Help, somebody, help me.” 

No matter how much I screamed, no one came to my rescue. The men came back after dropping Spinel off and started to carry me back from where they came from.

“Help, Quinn, Quinn. Where the hell is Quinn?” 

But like before, my cries for help didn’t attract any attention. 

I was thrown inside the van, looking around and seeing the passed out bodies of Spinel and Quinn. 

“Quinn, Quinn wakes up. Leave us alone, take me instead-” 

“Shut up you little shit.” 

One of the men punched me right in the head, causing me to blackout. 

“Universe, Universe, wake up!” A man said, splashing me with cold water.

“I up, I up (panting)” 

“Well that wasn’t so hard was it?” A demon mask man said.

I looked around. I was in some kind of warehouse, it looks like the same warehouse I bought my gun from. There wasn’t any equipment inside, just racks and racks of guns and ammo. There were around 50 guards, all wearing matching demon masks and black kevlar armor. 

“Who are you, what did you do to my friends?” 

“Listen, kid, you’re not the one who will be asking questions. So just wait patiently until they arrive.” 

“Who is coming, and what are you doing in the Black Hawks headquarters?” 

“Haven’t you heard the news? The Black Hawks are no more, a new mob has emerged. We call ourselves Zankoku, the ultimate power in Japan. We are the puppeteers, and the government is our puppet.”

“Zankoku, why does a mafia want to have a bunch of kids?” 

“The Devil's Hand will explain all, and as for your friends. I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don’t know anything happening to them.” 

“That’s enough Imp, I am now in control.” 

Right in front of me, a person in a black suit and wearing a demon mask approached me. Although with their mask, the bottom of the mask has been cut off, leaving the mouth exposed. 

“Well, well, well. You must be Steven Universe.” 

“And you must be the Devil’s Hand.”

“Indeed I am, Mr. Universe. But you can call me Yami.” 

This unknown figure is standing right in front of me, one of the Imps grabs a chair and they begin to sit down.

“I hope that the Imps haven’t caused you too much trouble. We don’t like to play dirty unless we’re told to. Now, do you have any questions before we begin, you only have two?”

Two questions, okay Steven you got this.

“Are my friends okay, Yami?” 

“Indeed they are, Mr. Eastwood and Ms. Valentine are in good hands.” 

“Okay, my last question is. Why is everyone wearing masks over their faces?”

“Well Mr. Universe, if you heard the news. There's this cosmic entity named Kira who is killing people left, right, and center. We work in a business that someone like Kira wouldn’t be fond of. The masks are a safety precaution.” 

While Yami was explaining the reason being the demon mask, an Imp came through the door. Carrying a teenage girl by the arm. 

“Yami-” 

“What goddammit what? Can’t you see I’m busy you worthless Imp?” 

“But Yami, the results are in for this one, she’s a Reject.” 

The very moment the guard said Reject, Yami started to smile. Like they just saw Santa Claus for the first time.

“Well, why did you say so?”

They turned their attention towards the girl, skipping and swinging their knife around. 

“How many rejects did you find?” 

“Only 15 out of the 50 from this week.” 

“Hmm, I guess this will make 16.” 

“Please, please let me go home.” 

“Sorry sweetie, but the Devil won’t allow us. It’s a shame that you are unfit, you could have been worth 100,000 U.S dollars.”

“Stop, stop, please. Let me go please.” 

“Look on the bright side, at least you didn’t die a virgin.” They said, before slitting the poor girl's throat. Her body collapsed right at their feet. 

“Shit, what did you do? What did you do?” 

“Now, now Mr. Universe. This isn’t personal, I’m only following orders.” 

“You killed that girl, she didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“She wasn’t fit to be one of our many products, we sell the best of the best. Now, where was I, oh yeah. I will be giving you a task, once you complete it, I’ll let you and your friends go.”

“Task, what kind of task?” 

“Now don’t you worry, Mr. Universe. The task you will be given won’t be difficult. All you have to do is identify these people and write their names on this piece of paper.” 

Right in front of me was a small desk, a piece of paper in the center, and a pencil. The paper had a list of names 

Lisa Eastwood   
Joel Eastwood’  
George Demayo   
Oswald Holtenwasser 

“Here are the photos of the people I want you to write down, that’s all you have to do.” 

There were three photos, two of them were Spinel’s moms and the other one was a picture of Pearl Harpor. There’s something fishy about this, the task is too easy. Anyone can do it. 

“Make sure you spell the names correctly and don’t even think of writing random names on it. Because we will know that you lied to us.” 

“So you’re saying all I need to do is write the names of these people?” 

“That is correct, Mr. Universe.” 

“No, no you’re hiding something from me. What will happen if I write their names, will they die?” 

“That is not your concern.” 

“Then no, no I’m not doing this.”

There was a short pause, not a single sound. Until Yami spoke again.

“We thought you might say that. Imp!”

“See Yami.” 

“Bring out the pink-haired girl.” 

“Wait what, what do you think you’re doing?” 

“I really didn’t want it to come down to this, Mr. Universe. But you left me with no choice.” 

Two Imps entered the room, pushing Spinel on a wheelchair. She was tied up and a bag was over her head. I knew it was Spinel because she was still wearing her pink vest. 

“Now Steven, you must know that I am a little more civilized than the Devil himself. But that doesn’t mean things won’t get messy.” 

“Don’t you dare touch her Yami?” 

“Oh, it would be a shame, that I would have to dispose of such a valuable asset. But I will do anything to achieve the results for my master.” They said, caressing Spinel’s body with their knife. 

“You think you're so tough because you have an army to back you up. But in the end, you’re just a little coward hiding behind a mask, am I right Clive.” 

After I mocked them, Yami dropped the army knife and rushed towards me. Punching me right in the jaw. 

“Look at me, look at me. Is this the face of a coward, I am a God compared to the common fifth of this world. I am on the right-hand side of the most powerful man in the universe. So don’t you dare call me a coward.” Yami said, after taking off their mask. 

They had long black curly hair and glowing red eyes, they looked around my age. From their spray body but wide shoulders, this is not Clive, but a new threat to the pure world. 

“Okay Kira, what are you waiting for? I am now exposed, so send me to hell already. But guess what, I don’t care anymore. I’m not afraid of Kira, I am more powerful than him. So Steven universe.” Yami said, turning their attention towards me.

“You listen here and listen well. Unless you don’t want to see your girlfriend in a coffin, I suggest. You write down the fucking names, do I make myself clear?” 

Without saying a word, I nodded and began to write down the names. I just hope this doesn’t bite me in the ass. 

“There, all done you psycho. Now please let us go.” 

“A deals a deal, Mr. Universe, I will let you and your friends go.” 

“Finally-”

But before I could finish my sentence. I was hit with a tranquilizer dart. 

“Farewell Mr. Universe, until we meet again.” Those were the last words I heard when I blacked out. 

“Spinel,” I shouted, realizing I’m in my bed. 

Was this only a nightmare? 

I rushed out of my room, trying to find my dad.

“Dad, dad are you home?” 

After searching his room I went into the kitchen when there was a note on the counter. 

It’s said, “I’ll be back before dinner, hope you three had a fun time.” 

Wait, so did that really happen, with Yami and the Zankoku?

Ring Ring 

Someone is calling on the home phone, I wonder who it could be?

“Hello.” 

“Steven, Steven are you there?” Spinel said in a shaky tone.

“Yes Spinel, it’s me. What’s the matter?” 

“(crying) Oh Stevi, it’s my parents.” 

“What, what about your parents?” 

“I woke up and was about to go get something to eat. Until I discover-”

“What Spinel, discover what?” 

“My moms, they’re both dead. Steven, please help me, Grandma isn’t home and she’s not answering her phone, please Steven help me.” She begged, trying but failing to hold back her tears.

“Don’t worry Spinel, I’m on my way to your house.” 

How is this happening, the last thing I remember was that we were having a good time. Spinel was so happy, it hurts to hear her upset. I will do anything for her, no matter what the cost is. But how did this happen? Unless, no, no, no, no it can’t be? 

Yami told me to write down the names of Spinel's parents, and all of a sudden they’re dead. That could only mean that it wasn’t an ordinary piece of paper, it was a page from the Death Note, which means Yami is a Death Note user. But, I was the one who wrote the names, but that means I killed them. Shit, what would Spinel do if she found out, she’ll never forgive me. Fuck, why are you such a fuck up Steven? I can’t lose her, not again. 

Please Spinel, please forgive me. I'm nothing without you. 

To be continued


	10. Denying Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very sad chapter for our cute little psycho, but a wholesome ending that will melt your hearts. Also, Grandmother Whitney is the best Grandma in the world.

Well isn't this just a swell day? The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and the smell of grilled salmon is filling the air. Momma must be making my favorite breakfast dish, on this special day. My sweet sixteen.

“Oh sweet-pea, breakfast is ready.” 

“Five minutes Momma."

I managed to wiggle out from the pile of blankets that were on top of me last night. Momma always makes sure that I don't get cold during the night. Sometimes she dabs a little bit of eucalyptus oil on my pillow, the smell always makes me sleepy. I got up from the floor and walked to my closet. Too bad I have to wear this lame uniform to school, I have all sorts of cute outfits and accessories to choose from. Thanks to Grandmother Whitney's wallet. But she knows that I don't wear this stuff just for me, but for someone else too.

I waste no time getting dressed and looking my best. Although I paused my daily routine to admire my beautiful Inmon on my lower tummy, it's also known as a lewd crest. I took the opportunity to ask my dearest ally, Lexi to tattoo it. She wasn't a tattoo artist (due to being in a gang). But she took classes to get a tattoo license, due to having so much free time being a high school dropout. I know for sure that Mother and Grandmother Whitney will cane me to death if they find out. Although Momma is calmer than the two businesswomen, she'll still be pissed off with me. But that doesn't matter, because no one will see it but my Universe. (When the time comes) 

“Good morning everyone.”

“Ah Spinel, you sure are happy going to school.”

“Karen, today’s a special day for Spinel.” 

Mother looked at me with uncertainty, had she forgot that it was my birthday. Can't say I blame her, she's so busy with helping the residents file lawsuits against the neighborhood watch. Because a bunch of domestic cats has been disappearing. I wonder who that could be?

“Karen.” 

“Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder, Bella. Today's the day our little girl talks to this, Steven.” Mother not knowing Momma is about to burst with rage.

Before Mother could slap some sense into her oblivious partner, out of the blue Grandmother Whitney entered.

“Darling, what are you doing?” 

That’s odd for Grandma to say, it’s my sweet sixteen. Why wouldn’t I be happy?

“Good morning Grandmother Whitney, I’m just waiting for my birthday breakfast.”

Her expression got eerie when I answered the odd question. 

“Spinel, your birthday was about three months ago.”

Grandma isn’t known to worry, she is usually very laid back. But something is different about her today. 

“What do you mean? I’ve been counting down the days, I’m very sure it’s today.” 

“Spinel.”

“Momma is making my favorite breakfast, can’t you smell the grilled salmon?”

“Spinel.” 

“And Karen-, I mean Mother. Is going to do to work soon, I hope they find out who this catnapper is-” 

“Spinel for the love of God!”

I froze, not making a whisper. Grandma doesn’t shout unless she is really mad. But why is she mad at me?

“Spinel, darling, please. Please, just stop.” 

She almost broke down into tears but managed to keep it together. Why is she mad at me? 

“Stop what, Grandma?” 

“This game of yours, this imaginary game. Spinel, it’s not your birthday.” 

“But, but-”

“And your mother isn’t making salmon, you can’t smell it.” 

“But-”

“I’m sorry, but the reality is. They’re dead, and they’re not coming back.” 

“B-”

“This isn’t a dream, Spinel. Believe me, I wish it was.” 

Even though Grandma is known to be a fierce lady, she couldn’t hold her tears back forever. 

“Listen, can you please get your room cleaned. Breakfast will be ready soon.” 

Without question, I went back to my room. About to clean my already neat room. 

Who am I kidding? I could only be in denial for so long. 

It was only yesterday I woke up in my bed, not remembering anything that happened. Walking out of my room and discovering the corpses of my parents. Steven rushed to my house before the paramedics came. But there was nothing they could have done. They said they died of a heart attack, both of them are too healthy to have heart attacks. But my question was answered, when Steven told me the truth. 

He told me everything, the arcade, the Zankoku, and Yami. Steven began to cry that he didn’t have a choice, that they would have hurt me if he didn’t cooperate. He even mentioned that Yami could be a Death Note user, which made sense about the heart attacks. 

Even after all he said, I believe him. Steven may be going down a dark path, but in the end, he is still that kind-hearted goofball. I couldn’t hate him, the last thing I want is to lose him again. But I still couldn’t manage to see his face, so I told him that we needed to take a break. He begged at first but respected my decision in the end. 

It’s just funny that all this happened yesterday. Stevens' birthday was supposed to be the day I remembered for life. But now it’s a day I want to forget. 

I walked to my desk, trying to tidy it up. It was covered with school assignments and broken pencils. 

Once my desk was all cleaned, I found my Italian stiletto underneath the junk. 

It felt like yesterday I opened the blade for the first time. Grandma knows me so well. Now when I look at it, all I see is pain. 

I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve Steven after everything I did. My friend is dead because of me, my parents are dead because of me, and my other friend is scarred for life because of me. Whose life will be discarded next because of me? 

I flicked the blade open, admiring how it shines in the morning light. A beautiful but deadly piece of man's creation.

But now, the beauty of it is gone. I don’t deserve it, I deserve to suffer.

I rolled up the sleeve of my pajamas, revealing my soft skin. Grandma always had great skin, she knew just what to use. All she does is care about me, now her daughter is gone because of me. 

Even after all this time, the blade is still razor sharp.

I just want to be in the dark, so I can’t hurt anyone anymore. 

I felt the edge of the blade with my thumb, even if I touched it lightly, it still caused me to bleed. 

The blood was just rushing out of my finger, like when a hose has just been turned on. 

Ignoring my rapidly bleeding finger, I focused my attention on pressing the blade on my wrist.   
I was barely touching my skin, even the slightest pressure will cause bleeding. 

It’s easy, just press the blade against your arm and then make a cut. 

What’s stopping you, do you think that Steven will care about you? 

You mean nothing to him. 

His first thought when he looks at you is how disgusting you are. “Girls with burn marks on their faces will look better than you.” 

Just do it, do it. Make the first cut you worthless little girl. You’re nothing without him, he doesn’t want you. You’re just a filthy reject. By the end of the month, the cuts on your arms and legs will look like zebra skin. 

You’re a monster, a killer, a freak. 

Just do it, stop stalling, stop finding excuses to avoid this, it’s going to happen if you like it or not. Make the first cut, it’s just like cutting a piece of steak, you’re the steak if you haven’t figured that out. You’re not even a good steak, you’re dry and flavorless. 

Come on Spinel, it’s simple. Like cutting a piece of-

“Spinel “Lilith” Valentine!” 

But before I could do it, Grandma used her free hand to take the knife from me. On the other hand, was my breakfast. 

“How dare you think of something like that, no granddaughter of mine is going to self-mutilate.”

I was trying to think of an excuse for my action, instead, I burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

I’ve never cried so much, the salty tears were making my eyes red. My eyes were like a broken sink, just running with water.

“I’m sorry Grandma, sorry I was so stupid.”

But instead of yelling at me again, she placed the food on my desk and started to hug her worthless granddaughter.

“That’s it, sweetie, just let it all out.”

For someone who is so fierce, can also be so neutering. 

“I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“I’m here for you, darling. You can say sorry as much as you want, but no matter what, I already forgave you.” 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

25 sorry’s later, all my tears have dried up. Starting to feel better, I hugged her back. The whole time grandma didn’t let me go. 

“Why is this all happening to me? Ever since my birthday, everything in my life is going wrong. Is this what I deserve for being a terrible person?”

“No Spinel, you’re not a terrible person. You’re just human, and humans make mistakes. Your mothers left us too soon, what happened wasn’t your fault. Life can be cruel to some, but it doesn’t choose favorites, no matter how privileged they are. The only thing you can do is find what makes you happy and never let it go.”

“But what if you have everything you want, but you’re still not happy.”

“The hole inside us all can never be filled, it's our curse. Life is cruel and that will never change. But that’s only one of the two halves, the other half is filled with beauty. But it’s something you just don’t get, you have to earn it. Sometimes that half can be an object, but it will only give you so much until you feel the same again. That half can also be found in a person.”

“Found in a person?”

“Yes, have I told you the story about soulmates?”

“No grandma.”

“Well, in Greek mythology. Humans used to have two faces, four legs, and four arms. But the Gods feared that they could overthrow them, so Zeus split them into two halves. So they do everything they can to reunite with their other half.” 

“Do you think I will ever find my soulmate?” 

“Oh Spinel, I think you already have. But also remember, you can’t rely on them to make you happy. You can rely on them for mutual support, but you also have to be your independent self. A soulmate isn’t everything in life, but it can make life a little brighter.”

“But what if I do something wrong and I destroy the relationship?” 

“You’re still young Spinel, you’re going to make mistakes and that's okay. As long as you learn from them and try to make things right, that’s all that matters. The two of you will learn from each other, improve and be as one. You always had a sensitive heart, I believe someone will do anything to protect you. But you need to promise me this, swear that you will never think of hurting yourself in any way.” 

“I swear Grandma, I swear that I will never hurt myself.” 

I never saw her so sad before, I hate to hurt her. She’s the only one that understands me, I would be nothing without her.

We both finally let go, getting a good stretch after the embrace.

“I love you, Grandma.”

“I love you too, Spinel.”

We both walked out of my room, Grandma reheated my food and I began to eat. 

“Is it hot enough, sweetie?”

“Mhm.” 

Grandma's cooking is still really good, but not as good as momma's break. 

“Now Spinel, I need you to do something for me after breakfast.” 

“Sure Grandma, what is it?” 

“I need you to give this gift to the Fitzgerald residents, the family has been through a lot too.” 

Now thinking about it, Brooklyn probably isn’t taking Pearl's death too well. I don’t know what she will do if she finds out Steven killed her. 

“Of course Grandma, I hope Perri is okay.” 

“I hope so too, darling.” 

After breakfast, I wasted no time getting dressed and going to Perri’s place. Poor things have been through so much in the last few months. Which is all my fault. 

I finally arrived, the house looked like it was boarded up. You couldn’t see inside like it’s keeping all the pain in. 

It didn’t feel right to bother them, so I’ll just leave it at the doorstep. 

But before I could leave, the front door slowly opened. It was Perri.

“Oh, hello Perri.” 

“Hi, Spinel.” 

She doesn’t look any different from the last time I saw her, she was wearing long-sleeve pants and a sweater, looking like she hasn’t slept for a week. 

“Sorry Perri, I was just dropping this off. I can come back if you-”

“No, that’s okay. You can come in if you want.” 

“Are you sure, doesn’t your mom want some alone time?”   
“She’s home, but she is already having her own alone time.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Come in, I’ll show you.” 

She opened the door all the way, moving to the side to let me in. She led me to the living room, where Brooklyn was passed out on the couch. She was drunk, with an empty bottle of red wine on the floor, little droplets stained the carpet. 

“How long was she like this?” 

“Since Pearl's corpse was taken to the morgue.”

And I thought Brooklyn’s rock bottom couldn’t get any worse. She started to sink in the pit of sorrow when she found out her daughter was almost raped by a sick man. But this just takes the cake. 

“Spinel, can you keep me company? Just for a little while, I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Of course, bud. That’s what friends are for.” 

We didn’t talk too much, just playing games, and helped each other with our homework. She was doing surprisingly well in school since she came back. But from the look in her eyes, she's still in so much pain. Pain that I wish I could take back. The guilt I have on the day of Lexi’s death will punish me for the rest of my life. If I didn’t volunteer to take Perri’s place, Lexi would still be alive, and Perri wouldn’t be in so much pain, because of me. 

“Spinel?” 

“Yeah, Perri.” 

“Do you believe in God, or some unknown being controlling the universe?” 

Well, this isn’t a question I wasn’t expecting, Perri isn’t known to be philosophical. 

“I don’t know, Perri. But I do believe in heaven and hell, places where the good thrive and the bad perish.”

“But, how would you decide on who suffers and who doesn’t? Good people get hurt all the time, they did nothing wrong.”

“If there was someone, like a God. I think they can only judge on what they know, people are just morally grey. There is no such thing as pure good, but pure evil, well that’s a different basket of eggs.” 

“But bad people do get punished, right? They can’t just get away with what they did, there has to be something.” 

“I think in the end, everyone gets what they deserve for their crimes. But sadly, those people can still cause so much pain until karma gets them.” 

Now that I think about it, did karma get Clive? He may be in prison, but that's not going to stop him. The entire world knows who he is, but he could be buying his time to strike for the kill. 

“I hope so, Spinel. I hate to be rude, but I’m getting a little tired. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow little buddy.” 

I left Perri’s room and placed the gift on the kitchen counter, Brooklyn is still passed out. 

It was almost getting dark, the sun was still up, shining a bright ray of warming light. 

Monsters, when we think about them, the first thing we think about is something like an ogre or a dragon. Since we were little, we always thought of monsters as ugly creatures. But in reality, most monsters aren't ugly at all. Humans are the worst monsters, no imp in hell could be as evil as a human. The worst part is, most monsters don’t have a reason to be evil, they’re just born like that. 

“Stop, please someone help.” 

A girl's cry for help got me out of my little reality, now focusing on the real problem. 

After searching for the source, I found three thugs wearing devil’s masks. Dragging a teenage girl in a black van. 

“Help me, call the police.” 

“You stupid jackass, you were supposed to gag her.” 

“It’s not my fault that she bit me-”

“You both are jackasses, now hurry up before someone gets suspicion.” 

It seems pretty stupid that someone would commit a crime in broad daylight, even though the sun is about to set. It seems wrong for me to just walk away, but it seems stupid if I try to stop a bunch of possibly armed thugs. 

Before I could even make a decision, I guess fate already made one for me. When I was walking down the alleyway, a glass bottle fell from the dumpster and broke once it reached the ground. 

“Hey, who goes there?”

“Goddammit Yuta, this is why you need to gag the product.”

“Both of you, shut the fuck up. Alright you, come out with your hands up.”

Two of the thugs dropped the girl, one of them was aiming a shotgun in my direction. It seemed pointless hiding now. So I was left with no choice, but to leave my hiding spot and surrender. 

Once I was in their view, their expression changed from being cautious to being the exact opposite.

“Are you serious? Relax boys, it’s just a girl. Now, little lady, this isn’t what it looks like, you see this is a roleplay scene we are doing. Some kinky shit is about to go down, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and walk away.”

“Ah boss, I don’t think that is an ordinary girl.”

“Rouis is right, that girl is Valentine. The devil warned us about her, saying that she is-” 

“Shut up, both of you. You’re forgetting that Ms. Valentine is still a girl, not some kind of demon that lusts on her victims. And from what the Devil has told us, she is no reject.”

The thug who appears to be in charge lowers his shotgun, underestimating me will be his greatest regret. 

“Okay, boys, change of plans. Forget about the slut and focus your attention on Valentine. Judging from her looks, she could be worth a lot of money.”

“But sir-” 

“But sir nothing, I gave you an order you worthless imp. Now both of you grow a pair and get her in the van.” 

I find it sad that these two clowns can’t even kidnap a “defenseless” little girl. But at least they do have a set of brains in their hollow skulls. 

“Well, go get her.” 

“Ahh, that’s, that’s okay. I think you should do it.”

“Yeah, Yuta’s right. That way you can teach us how it’s done.”

“You both are pathetic, just a sorry excuse for a man. You guys don’t deserve to serve the lord of lies.”

The disappointed thug left his focus from his weak minions and focused his attention on me. 

“Now little one, we could do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. The choice is yours.” 

“Get away from me, you sick son of a bitch.” 

“For someone as cute as you, you sure do have a dirty mouth. I guess the hard way it is.”

The armed thug rushed towards me, shotgun in hand. I pulled out my stiletto and flicked the blade open. But then I realized how stupid it was to bring a knife to a gunfight. 

I froze up at the fault that this could be the end, the last time I will ever see the outside world. The only bit of the world I will see is an ocean view from my master's bedroom, telling me that I need to come over and give him his morning blowjob. 

This could be the last time I will ever see Steven, the last I will ever see his smile and hear his voice. I told him I hated him and didn’t want to see him. I hate you was the last thing I said to him, I could tell I broke his heart. 

He doesn’t deserve a cruel bitch like me, all I do is cause others pain. Now it’s time I get what I deserve. The least I could hope for is that I could eat something that isn’t my master’s load. 

But before I could reflect on my sins, the stock of the shotgun hit me in the head. Causing me to drop my knife, a useless knife.

“I have to give you credit, most girls would just cry and beg for freedom. But you, you just pulled out this little thing. You’re braver than I thought.” He said, picking up the knife and dropping it. I guess that’s how you treat a 15,000 yen knife, like a piece of shit. 

“It’s time to go get you prepared-”

At the very moment the thug grabbed my arm, he froze as a demon-possessed him, dropping his shotgun.

“Wo, what the hell boss? You can’t drop a loaded shotgun near that psycho bitch.” 

“Yeah, and I thought we were the idiots.”

There was a short pause, the leader thug managed to gain control. But something was different about him. 

“Boys, do you smell that?” 

“Smell what?” 

He turned his direction back towards me, his eyes started to change from dark hazel to deep pink. Then his pupils started to form white diamonds. Just like Clive and Steven’s eyes. 

“That sweet and savory smell, it’s coming from her.” 

That was my queue to get the hell out of here. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He said, grabbing my wrist. Harder this time.

“Okay boss, you need to calm down-”

“Shut up. You know what, fuck the devil, fuck Yami and fuck the whole goddamn gang! This girl, this beautiful girl. Her moist fluids, there making me lose my mind. Her cunt must be soaking wet and must be fertilized.”

“That’s it, get away from her. You’re acting crazy-”

Out of pure savagery, the thug leader picked up his shotgun and blew one of the thug’s head off. 

“The bitch is mine, mine only-” 

Before the thug could go on about that I’m his property. The other one picked up an iron pipe and smack the side of his head with it. Once he was down, the remaining thug started to was towards me. 

“Don’t take this personal, sweetheart. But I can’t leave any witnesses-” 

Once the thug touched me, who I think his name is Yuta. Started to have the same effects as the leader. Once fully controlled, he started to pull me closer and pinned me to the concrete floor. 

“Just let this happen, if you struggle it’ll only hurt more.” 

While Yuta was trying to pull down his jeans, while also trying to pin me down. The thug leader got back up and bit his neck. 

“Ahh, get off of me you animal!” 

The thug bit Yuta’s hard, his wound started to bleed rapidly. He let go of his neck and then ripped Yuta’s ear off, with his teeth. 

“Get off of her, you can have sloppy seconds after I’m finished.” 

After pulling off the mind-controlled creep, he grabbed my leg and started to pull me in.

“I have to admit, you’re are harder to catch than I thought.” He said, now laying on top of me.

“I’ll be finished with you soon, but in the meantime. Try not to make a sound.”

Once again this wasn’t the first time someone tried to get their way with me, but the last time my hero came to save me. I highly doubt that Steven would want to see me, after all the horrible things I said. 

But all hope wasn’t lost, because a familiar foot kicked the thug in the face. Once he was down, I found out that the foot belonged to no other than Quinn. 

“Are you okay, did they hurt you?” He said

“We were just getting something to eat, then we heard screaming and followed the source,” Steven said, just arriving right behind Quinn. 

Two of the thugs started to get up, looking hornier and angrier than before.

“Steven, take Spinel back to your place. I’ll fend these brutes off.”

“You’re crazy Quinn, they’ll kill you” 

“I’ll be fine, hurry and get out of here!” 

“Hop on Spinel.” He said, crouching down so he can give me a piggyback ride. 

And off we go, back to safety. 

I never saw Steven run this fast, especially carrying me. 

“Don’t worry Spinel, we’re five minutes away from my house.” 

“Steven you idiot, they could have killed you.” 

Even before the Death Note, Steven has always been reckless. Listening to his heart more than his brain.

“I’m the idiot? You should no better than to walk around that part of town during the night. I couldn’t just stand there and let those guys-”

While Steven was trying to defend his reckless behavior, he didn’t notice the mud puddle right in front of him. Causing both of us to crash. 

“Spinel, Spinel-”

“What is it, Steven?” 

“Oh Spinel, are you hurt from the fall?” 

“No, I’m okay. What about y-” 

“Spinel, you have to go without me. My leg is broken and I will only slow you down.” 

“Wait, your leg is broken?” 

“Yes, Bun-bun. I’m sorry that I couldn’t hold out longer, you must survive for both our sakes-” 

“Wait a minute, Steven.” 

I walk towards the injured boy, seeing how bad his leg is. But when I got a little closer, all he did was scrape his knee. 

“Steven you drama queen, your leg isn’t broken,” I said, somewhat disappointed in him. 

“I know Spinel, but it hurts really bad. You must save yourself-”

“Come on, goofball. I’ll help you get home.” I said, pulling him back up. While the two of us walk back together. 

At last, we made it home in one piece.

“Greg, Greg are you-” 

“Dad’s not home, he’s hanging out with his band.” 

“Steven, where is your first-aid kit?” 

“It’s underneath the kitchen sink, but I don’t think a first-aid kit is necessary for a scraped-knee.”

“Nonsense Steven, we don’t want your knee to get infected. Now sit on the couch and don’t move.” 

“Okay, Bun-bun.” 

I finally got all the stuff I need. Hydrogen-peroxide, first-aid balm, and a Mickey Mouse bandaid. 

“Ow, that hurt Spinel.” 

“Really, Stevi? You’re 18 years old and you get hurt by a little bit of peroxide.” 

“Hey, don’t make fun of my pain tolerance. Also, why did you get a Mickey Mouse bandaid? Mickey Mouse is for babies. Hello, Kitty bandaids are for strongmen like me.” 

I didn’t reply to his comment, I still feel so terrible how things turned out last time.

“Spinel, what’s wrong?” 

At the very moment, he said those words “What’s wrong?” Caused me to burst into tears, again.   
“Stevi, Stevi I’m so sorry.” I bawled my eyes out on his lap. 

“Spinel, why are you crying?” 

“Because, because. Because I feel terrible!” 

“What, why do you feel terrible.”

“Because of what I said to you, I don’t deserve your kindness. All I did was cause you pain when I only want to be close to you. You mean everything to me Stevi, since the first day we met. A sick little freak like me doesn’t deserve you, doesn’t deserve your love.” 

I couldn’t stop crying, I thought my tear tank was dried up since this mornings cry fest. But I guess I was wrong. 

I was crying so much, I started hiccuping. Look at me, I’m pathetic. The last he needs is a broken little girl crying at the bottom of his feet. People like me, who cause nothing but pain, don’t deserve love. Steven and Quinn should have left me in that alleyway. I”m nothing but a distraction, someone’s rebound. 

Although my self-pity was interrupted by Steven, picking me up like a new-born kitten and giving a gentle hug. With my head resting on his chest. 

“Spinel. I could go on and on about how you are not a terrible person. But that would be wasting both of our time. It kills me to see you like this, it hurts me so much to see you cry. Because you are just a wonderful person to be around. You have every right to be mad and me, even hate me for all that happened. I took the two people that cared so much about you, I don’t even deserve to look at you. I’m willing to do anything I can to make you happy, no matter what it is. Because the truth is-” 

He took his time to think about what to say next. There were some moments that he hesitated, but in the end, he gathered up the courage to say what is inside his heart. 

“I-, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really!”

Before he could finish his sentence, he too also started to cry. 

“I’m sorry Spinel, I should have been a better person to you. You don’t deserve a scumbag like me, you deserve someone better.”

“Stevi, why are you crying?” 

“Because Spinel, I love you.” 

What did he say? Did he really say the three magic words?

“Wait, Steven, correct me if I’m wrong but. Did you just say you love me?”

Before he could reply, he took a deep breath. So deep that it’s like he’s about to swim across the pacific ocean. 

“Yes.”

“I love you with all my heart, my spinel.”

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cliff hanger, see you next time


	11. Steven Universe, my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two crazy kids are finally together, but even though things are good now. An old enemy comes back to cause trouble. Spinel also finds out who she really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter may disturb some viewers. You have been warned.

I, I can’t believe it. He really said it, I love you. I’ve waited a long to hear those beautiful words. Today was the most painful day of my life, but now it’s a day I will hold close to my heart.

“I, I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I just wanted to say it, before you leave.” He said, trying to hold back his tears. 

I got up from Steven’s lap, then sitting back in a more comfortable position. My butt was so close to his groin (making me blush), and my legs wrapped around his waist. I gently held his face, tilting it upwards so I can see his eyes. They were blood red, irritated from the salty tears. He was still crying, failing to hold back his feelings, but no sound came out. 

When we looked into each other’s eyes, Steven failed to look away, instead now set on his youthful little playmate. 

“It’s alright to cry, it’s okay to be vulnerable around me, because I will never judge,” I said, whipping his tears with my thumb.

“You have no idea how long I waited, for you to say those words. This shitty day we had, has now become the best day of our lives. Because I love you from the very beginning, the very moment you gave me that cookie last year.”

“Spinel.” Steven started to cry more, but then his cries turned into laughter.

He laughed like he lost what was left of his sanity. 

“Spinel, I am such an idiot. A dense, selfish bastard. I saw all the signs, but I put you through so much pain. I knew you love me but I still didn’t tell you. I’m nothing but a selfish coward, you don’t deserve to love a screw-up like me.” 

“Well, then let’s be screw-ups together. Because like it or not, I am not leaving you and my feelings will never change.” 

“I, I would love that.” He began to smile, starting to lean in for a kiss.

I didn’t expect a kiss after the confession, but I leaned in as well. Sharing a kiss with the one I love, I couldn’t imagine this night get any better. 

“Hey little man, I’m home-” 

And now Mr.Universe is home. 

This had to be the worst time for Steven’s dad to come home. Catching his son about to make out with his best friend. I could see the anxiety building inside of Mr.Universe, he wasn’t emotionally prepared for this.  
“Hey dad, ah. How was your gig?” 

“It, it was good, son. Hello Spinel.” 

“Hello, Greg.” 

There was an awkward silence, that lasted for five minutes.

“Ah, dad. There is something I have to tell-”

“It’s okay Steven, everything is okay. We will get through this, Spinel if you need anything. Please let me know, you are not alone. Steven and I will support your decision, it’s your choice if you want to have the baby.”

What baby? 

I never seen Greg so petrified, he looked like will faint any second now. 

“Baby, dad what are you talking about?” 

“You know, the baby. Steven, you can’t put this off. Teen pregnancy is not a joke, and you need to be there for the mother of your child.”

I couldn’t help but giggle, Stevens dad, thinking we did the deed and he got me pregnant. 

“Oh Greg, Steven and I haven’t even had sex. We just wanted to tell you that we’re dating, he confessed his feeling for me while he was crying.” 

“Spinel, don’t say I was crying.” 

“Oh thank the stars, I’m not ready to be a grandpa.”

“Don’t worry Mr.Universe, you’re not going to be a Grandpa for a long time.” 

Greg went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, chugging it down in less than a mile-second. Now coming back to us, calmer than before. 

“Well you two, I’m so happy for you. All Steven tells me is how amazing you are Spinel. I’m glad he finally had the courage to confess.” Greg said while Steven was turning red out of embarrassment. 

“Ah Greg, is it okay that I stay here for the night?” 

“Of course Spinel, you are always welcomed here. But you need to tell your Grandmother you’re staying here, we don’t want her to worry.” 

I walked away from the boys, to call Grandma in private.

“Spinel, it’s late and you are not at home.” 

“It’s okay, Grandma. I’m at Stevens house, is it okay I stayed the night.”

“Well, sure Spinel. But it’s a school night, so no staying up late. I’ll come by to drop off your uniform.” 

“Thank you, Grandma, you’re the best. But there’s is something I need to tell you.”

“Of course darling, what is it?”

“Steven. Steven told me he loves me, now he is my boyfriend.” 

“Oh sweetie, that makes me so happy to hear. It was about time you two started dating. I’ll see you in five minutes. I’m proud of you, make sure he treats you well.”

“I will Grandma, I love you.” 

“I love you too, darling.” 

I hanged up the phone and returned to the living room. Where Greg was explaining something to Steven, Steven looking more embarrassed than before. 

“Now remember Steven, no means no-”

“Okay, dad I get it. Now please stop talking about that stuff.” 

“Sure Steven, I’m just so proud of you. You’ll make a great partner for Spinel, I know you will love her and want to-”

“Oh hey Spinel, did your Grandma agreed to the sleepover?” Steven said, trying to change the conversation with his dad. 

“She did, she will be coming over to drop my uniform off.” 

“That’s great, Steven can you get the spare futon for Spinel?” 

“But Spinel can just sleep with me in my bed.” 

“Steven. Please get the futon.”

“But-”

“Steven! End of discussion.” 

It’s another sunny morning, but this time. It’s the first day I’m walking to school, with my boyfriend.

“Spinel slows down, my leg still hurts from yesterday.” 

“But this is how I always walk.”

“You walk like you’re skipping down the yellow brick road.”

“Awww, don’t be such a meanie Stevi.” 

“I’m sorry Spinel, I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” 

The very moment he said “nervous” I stopped walking and turned around.

“Nervous, about what?” 

“Well, besides the pressure of choosing a university. I don’t know what a boyfriend does, I’ve never done this before and I’m worried that I will hurt you.” 

And that’s my cue to hug my sad baby boy. 

“Steven, it’s okay you have no idea what to do. I’m new at this too, but we can learn from each other. All that matters is that we are together, we are unstoppable when it’s just the two of us.”

I think this won’t be the only time I will have to get Steven out from one of his rainclouds. 

“Okay Spinel, I’ll try for you.”

At last, we finally arrived, and all of a sudden the day was already over. Now it’s time to walk home with Stevi, but first I to find him. 

I looked all over the school, having no luck finding Steven. That is until I found him, under a cherry tree in the courtyard.

“Hey, Steven, ready to walk back home?” 

He didn’t answer, instead, he was staring at a student on the other side of the yard with a group of friends. They had black hair tied up into a man-bun, and emerald green eyes. I’ve never seen them before, have they always been at this school?

“Hey Spinel, and Steven.” 

“Hi Perri, how’s it going?” 

“Pretty good, but what about you. I heard a rumor that you and Steven are a thing.” 

Jess, I guess everyone knows about Steven and me. I wanted to tell Perri about it, but it looks like she beat me to it. 

“It’s true, we were about to walk home together.” 

“Cool, but what is Steven doing?” Perri said, just noticing his odd behavior 

“He is watching this student on the other side of the yard.” 

“Oh, you mean them? Well, their name is Yukki, they’ve been at this school since the first year of middle school.” 

“Weird, this is the first time I’m noticing them.”

“I’m surprised, their one of the most popular kids at school. They also the new captain of the football team, after, he left.” 

It must be painful that a small memory can make you think of a traumatic experience. Even if Clive dies tomorrow, his name will never be forgotten. 

“Spinel,” Steven said, finally talking. 

“Yes, Steven.” 

“Does the person in front of me look familiar?” 

“Well Spinel, I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay Perri, see ya.” 

Once my little buddy left, my focus came back to Steven.

“You mean Yukki?” 

“Yes, but my gut is telling me that they are not who they seem. That person looks just like Yami.” 

Yami, that’s a name I haven’t heard of for a while. To think that the name Clive hasn’t even been mentioned, almost forgotten. 

“Steven, I have never seen this Yami character.”

“Maybe not, but I think they are up to something.”

Something tells me that Steven is about to have one of his paranoid thoughts, better do what I do best. 

“Stevi, why don’t you forget about all your problems for a while. How about we go home and watch a movie.”

“Yeah Stevi, a movie sounds like a great idea,” Ryuk said out of nowhere 

Steven and I were spooked for a second, not realizing that Stevens shinigami is here.

“Jesus Ryuk, are you trying to give me a heart attack. And where the hell have you been?” 

“Well “master” my life doesn’t just revolve around you.”

“But aren’t you supposed to be by my side forever?”

“Well, yes. But that doesn’t mean I should let you know I’m here all the time.”

And once again, the apple-eating grim reaper and the angsty God-wannabe have another squabble. 

“Both of you shut up. For the love of God, the school has ended an hour ago. Can we please go home?”

“Okay Spinel, I’m sorry Spinel.” 

“(chuckling) It’s so funny that you act so scary when you’re Kira, but around your girlfriend, you act like a dog. Meow-meow.” 

“That’s what a cat makes, not a fucking dog.” 

“Steven Universe, only one of us can swears and that’s me.”

“Yes, bun-bun.” 

“So, what is the point of playing this Mario whatchamacallit?” 

“It’s called being entertained, Ryuk. Human do more than just kill each other-”

“Yes, Princess Peach is in the league. I told you that Mario sucks ass.”

“No fair, Ryuk distracted.”

“Now Steven, it’s not good being a sore loser,” I said, but Steven didn’t respond. Instead, he pouted because of his defeat. 

There wasn’t much talking, but this short silence reminds me about last night. With the Zankoku thugs, and the pink eyes. Maybe Ryuk knows something about it.

“Ah Ryuk, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure Spinel lay it on me.” 

“Can humans possess some sort of magic, like mind-control of some sort?” 

“No Spinel, it is not possible for humans to possess magic.”

“Are you sure? But why do my eyes glow red when I’m mad, and Steven having pink eyes? Humans aren’t supposed to do that.” 

Ryuk began to put down his half-eaten apple, now focusing all his attention on me.

“Well, Valentine, what makes you think you are fully human?”

“What, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Yeah Ryuk, stop screwing around and tell us.” 

The shinigami led out a big sign, it’s not every day that a demon is nagged to death by two messed-up teens. 

“Fine, if it will make you two shut up. Okay, there’s something I haven’t mentioned to you about the Death Note Steven. A human can actually possess something called shinigami eyes, which causes you to see the name and the date of death of a human. Usually, human eyes glow red when possessing Shinigami eyes.” 

“Wait, are you saying Spinel has them?” 

“No, Spinel does not have them. Although let's say that you have the eyes, Steven. If you come in contact with a Death Note user, you will not be able to see their death date. That’s when you know they have a Death Note. However, as for Spinel. I can’t see her death time and her given name.”

“What is the name you see?” 

“The name that appears above you heard is Lilith, the queen of Hell. Lilith died a couple of millennia ago, and it’s not common for a demon to be reincarnated as a human. Which means you have the soul of the first succubus. You are still human though, but your soul isn’t human. Although if a demon's soul is reincarnated as a human, life expectancy is the same as every other human. But from what you are telling me, you still have one of the succubi powers.” 

My God, and to think my life can’t get any crazier. Me, having the soul of a succubus. How is this happening?

“This has to be a dream.” 

“Wait, reincarnation is real?” Steven said inappropriately

“This is no dream, Valentine.” 

“This can’t be real, this can’t be-” I said, starting to cry

“Please don’t cry Spinel, we will figure this out together. Ryuk, what power does Spinel poses?” 

“Some sort of mind-possession, Lilith had this power. Where her victims will be in a lustful trance when they lay hands on her. A succubus thrives on sexual pleasure, they don’t care who it is they controlled. Now for a human, it’s the same, but you have no control over it. If a human has this power, any gender that they are attracted to, also that they are no more than two years older. They can be possessed, it’s like a drug, you can’t live without it once you are hooked. You can say no as much as you want, but they don’t take no for an answer. Although there are in some cases that this doesn’t happen. It mostly has to do with self-control. If a human with self-control is possessed by you, they will still need that pleasure but they won’t be trying to take advantage of you. The next case of a human not suffering from the normal effects is when he or she is in love with you, and you love them back. Those humans will go into a rage if any man tries to harm you. But no matter the person, they all have pink eyes with white diamond pupils.” 

“But does that mean, I cursed Steven-”

“Spinel! Don’t you ever say something like that, I’m not in love with you because a curse forces me to, I love you because I love you. I will not let anyone harm you if it’s Clive or the Zankoku. I am not leaving you, I’m with you till the end. We will fight these battles together.” 

Steven is right, no matter who I am he will always love me. Half-demon or not. But I still can’t help that because of me, I caused so much trouble.

“Don’t worry Spinel, Kira will make sure you are safe.”

“I’m never leaving you Spinel, just talk to me if anything worries you.”

“Thanks, Steven, and Ryuk. At least I have some clarity now.”

“I’m glad, do you want to play another round of Mario cart before you go home?”

“I wish I could, but I have a lot of homework to do.”

“That’s okay Spinel, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Steven said, waving me goodbye, Ryuk doing the same. 

I finally exit Steven's house, once I finished walking down the steps. I saw a figure that looks just like Yukki started to run from Steven's window. It’s probably nothing to worry about.

RING RING 

My phone began to ring, it was an unknown number. I guess it doesn’t hurt to answer it, it probably is just some telemarketer.

“Hello.”

“Oh hello Spinel, it’s been a long time since I heard your beautiful voice,” Clive said in a relieved tone. 

I started to feel chills down my spine, and my heart started to beat faster than normal. I prayed to God that I will never hear from this animal, I guess God didn’t listen. 

“Now don’t even think about hanging up! Or you won’t see Steven ever again.” Clive said, sounding more serious than before.

“What could you possibly what now, Clifford?” 

“Well, two things actually. The first is that I am no longer in that shithole that you put me in. And don’t even bother calling the cops, or your lawyer Pearl. Oh wait, she’s dead. But enough about that lesbian pain in the ass, I have a body double-taking my place. Now the second thing, I need you to visit my old fling, Ms. Maheswaran.” 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because there is a special surprise waiting for you, go there but still keep me on call.”

“Her house is a ten-minute bus ride from where I am.” 

“Sounds like a personal problem, that means we can chat on the way there. You have to catch me up on all the things I missed.” 

So now this day has gone from good to bad, to good again, and now shitty. I rather listen to one of Steven and Ryuks rants than the voice of this monster. 

The ten-minute ride was a nightmare, all Clive talked about was his sick actions against his ex’s, in graphic detail. Because he ran out of things to talk about when he was in prison. 

“Okay, I’m here. Now what?”

“Go inside, the door is open.” 

I walked up to the home, the lawn was unkempt. The house lost its sophisticated atmosphere. I opened the door, it was dark inside and the floor was a mess. It smelled like something died inside. 

I continue to explore the house, Connie wasn’t in sight. It looked like to was going to fall apart, like a pyramid of poker cards. I don’t know why Clive would want me here, but knowing him, it’s something sick. 

I searched the entire house, it was a large how, taller than mine and wider than Stevens place. But then I realized, that there was one light on, in the kitchen. I slowly walked to the source, it felt like that I was in a haunted house, that a ghost will come out to scare me. I finally arrived, and I was beyond disgusted.

“Ta-da!” He cheered on the phone. 

I was horrified by this scene, I can’t believe Clive would do this, that’s even going a little too far. 

The furniture was destroyed, the window was broken, and the sink was filled with dishes and scraps of leftover food. The floor was covered in beer cans and shotgun shells. One the walls, they were filled with holes, looking like they have been shot with a shotgun. The walls were also cover in graffiti, spray-painted the words “Cum-dump”, “Filthy whore” and “The devil will rise.” 

But that wasn’t the worse part, I saw Connie. It felt like it’s been years since I’ve seen her. She was on the floor, covered in bruises and a white liquid substance that appears to be semen. Her clothes were ripped off and on the side of her right arm, were cigarette burns. I could see the tears running down her swollen eyes. No one, not even Connie deserves this. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, a work of art-” 

“You sick fuck, what did you do?”

“What did I do, no-no-no. I didn’t do this, sure I was the one that took her V-card, and I admit she didn’t seem thrilled. But after I deflowered her, I realized that I didn’t enjoy it. She wasn’t like the others, and I couldn’t just leave her to waste. So I called my, employees to have some fun with her for a couple of hours. They actually filmed the whole thing and send it to me.”

“You crossed the line this time Clifford, you disgusting pig.” 

“I don’t understand why you are so upset, you hated her I thought you would be thrilled. That she finally got what she deserved.” 

I started to cry, horrified that this happened to Connie. I hated her, but no one deserves this. 

“You don’t get it, Clive. I may not be a good person and I do wish evil on my enemies, but only someone who is pure evil would want to wish something like this on someone. You are nothing, but a narcissistic, sadistic, sociopath who deserves nothing but pain. I will do everything I can, to drag your sick ss down to hell.”

“Well my dear, that will be the day. You can do whatever you want with Connie, I’m done with her. You can try to report me to the police, but no one will believe you. And tell Steven I said hi, I can’t wait to see you two, very, very soon.” Clive said, then hang up.

Why does this day get worse and worse? Connie is now the sixth girl he had raped, while also a bunch of thugs gang-raped her as well. I couldn’t imagine the horror Connie had to face, I never felt so sorry for her. I have no idea what Clive is planning, all he wants is to torture me. Because I exposed who he really was. I don’t know.

But there is one thing I do know, and that I will kill Clifford Eastwood before this week ends. I have six days, six days to plan to make him suffer, for all the pain he caused. Get ready Lucifer, because I’m giving you the evilest man to this day, on a silver platter. 

To be continued.


	12. Descending into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to ask Spinel out to the Winterfell dance, but she is not in the mood after what happened yesterday. So now he will hang out with his new friend, Yuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the story, I want to give credit to a tumble user named @ivankaracheev for giving me story ideas for the Zankoku. Now enjoy this crazy story and thank you for your support.

“Good morning Birds, good morning trees, and good morning shirt that Spinel wore on our first sleepover,” I said, then started to sniff the shirt. Her beautiful scent is still there, smells like roses and chocolate pocky. 

“Steven you perverted bastard, why are you so happy today?” Ryuk said, stuffing his face with apples that my dad bought at the farmers market. 

“Well Ryuk, you cynical prick. Today is the day I ask Spinel out.” 

“Ask her out, Aren’t you guys already dating?”

“Yes we are, but it’s almost Christmas. And you know what that means.” 

“You do know that Shinigamis’ don’t celebrate Christmas?” 

“It means that the Winterfell dance is coming, I’m going to ask you to be my date.”

“Well good luck, I’m guessing that you won’t be writing names in the Death Note today? You’re so close to 700,000 names.” 

“Not today, my focus is on Spinel. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to school.” 

Today is going to be a happy day, what could go wrong?

The school doesn’t start until 7:30, I’m an hour early to pick up Spinel. Although I want us to get some coffee, a little pick me up. 

Her house is the same as ever, a beautiful Minka with an even more beautiful garden. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.

“Oh hello, Steven. Are you here to take Spinel to school?” Ms. Valentine said 

“Yes, Ma’am. How is Spinel today on this lovely morning?” 

“She is. Different.” 

“Different, what do you mean is she okay?” 

“Oh yes, of course. She just has been quite quiet since yesterday, but you are welcome to come in. All her stuff is ready for school.”

I was welcomed into their elegant home, I walked the way to Spinels room, I hope she is okay. 

I opened the door, Spinel was looking out the window, wearing her school uniform. Her room is clean as always, but it had this musty smell like she has been in solitary for years.

“Spinel, are you ready to go to school?” 

“...Yes…Steven.” She said, still looking out the window. 

“I see you already got dressed.” 

“I never changed out of my clothes from yesterday.” 

I didn’t reply, instead looked at her with worried eyes. She is usually so cheerful, it’s like all the joy has been sucked out of her. Leaving behind a hollow shell.

“Spinel, did something happened yesterday?” 

She didn’t answer, instead, she turns around facing my direction. Her mascara was dry, it was running down her rosy cheeks, she was crying. 

“Yes...I did see something. Something horrible, but I rather not walk about it.” She said, dismissing me. Walking past me and going to the bathroom, cleaning herself up. 

“I’ll be five minutes, Stevi.”

“Okay, ah Spinel. Take your time.”

What on Earth happened yesterday, if it made Spinel this sad it must have been terrible. She is known to be a tough cookie, my little tough cookie. I should wait until tomorrow to ask her out, nows not the right time. 

“What’s up with Spins?” Ryuk said, right behind me.

“Jesus Ryuk, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Steven, are you okay?” Ms.Valentine said from the other room.

“Yes ma’am, I was just spooked that’s all.”

Don’t worry Steven, everything is going to be okay. Things can’t get any worse, can they? 

The walk to school was quiet, all Spinel did was listen to music on her AirPods. I thought it would be a good idea to give her some space if she wants to talk she’ll know where to find me. The school day felt longer than usual, it’s probably because Spinel isn’t here with me. An angel like her, so sweet and beautiful. I don’t deserve her. 

School was already over, I thought I would leave Spinel alone. Instead of walking back home, I had to stop by a class for homework that I missed, but when I was on my way back. I saw a familiar face, smoking from their Juul behind the teachers' quarters. 

“Why hello Steven, it’s good to see you again.” 

“It’s Yuki, is it?” I thought I would be wise to call them by the name they give. Even though they look just like that sicko Yami.

“Indeed my good friend, how is school going for you?” They said, putting away their Juul out of respect. 

“Fine, nothing new. Although my girlfriend was accepted in the Japanese Honor Society-” 

“Aww, that’s adorable Steven. Supporting your lover for their achievements, Spinel is very lucky to have you.” 

“Wait, how do you know Spinel?” 

“Oh Steven bless your heart, you two are the talk of the school. Everyone knows you two, Mr. Universe.”

I’m getting a bad feeling from them, maybe I should go home.

“Well Yuki it’s great to talk with you but I have to go-” 

“Oh, I had so much fun talking to you. It gets lonely at my home, the family is always busy with ‘work’.” 

Come on Steven, hanging out with them is a bad idea, listen to your head for once.

“We can get ice-cream, I heard that they have the seasonal peppermint choco flavor. My family owns the store, you can have as much as you want.” 

Shit, that flavor only comes out around Christmas. The flavor is so good, come on Steven have some self-control. 

“What do you say-”

“Okay, let's do it!”

“Excellent, it’s only a walking distance. Follow me.” 

“(chucking).” Ryuk chuckled

“What so funny Ryuk?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. (chucking)” 

And that’s the day I sold my soul for ice-cream, what could go wrong? 

“We’re only five minutes away, Steven.” Yuki said, “They added some new ingredients to the mix, and you will be the first one to try it.”

“Soo, Yam- I mean Yuki. Tell me about yourself, it seems like you know so much about me, but I hardly know you?” 

“Well Universe, my life is nowhere as interesting as yours. But as you wish. For most of my life I was living on the street, nothing but a worthless street rat. I never met my biological parents, they’re probably addicts. Anyway one day, I was trying to steal a rich man's wallet. But when I grabbed the wallet, a chain was on it attached to the man's business pants. He grabs me and pulled me to a nearby alleyway, beating the living shit out of me for about five minutes, I was only eight years old. After the beating, he complimented me that I lasted so long without passing out. He was a strong man, around his late 30s at that time. Anyway, that man later became my adopted father, he welcomed me into his family, treating me like I was his own child. In a way he saved my life, I own all I have to him.” 

“Wow, Yuki. That was a great story. And you say that my life is more exciting.” 

“Thank you, Steven, the Ice-cream parlor is just up ahead.”

“Cool and thanks for inviting me.” 

“Anytime Steven, but just remember. This is only the beginning of what lies ahead today.” 

This is awesome, Yuki is such a cool person. Can this day get any better? 

We finally arrived at the parlor, Yuki went to the manager and asked for a tub of peppermint choco. They gave me the entire tub. Yuki didn’t order anything, instead, they just watch me while I was eating ice-cream.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mr.Universe?” 

“Yeah, it’s so good Yuki,” I said, with my face stuffed with ice-cream.

“Don’t eat too much, you don’t want to get a brain freeze.” 

“Relax, I’ll be fine-” 

And at that moment, I had the worst brain freeze of my life.

“Ahhh, my head!”

“(laughing) I told you so.” 

“Pff, (laughing).” We both laughed 

This is so fun, I was just being paranoid. Yuki seems okay, a fun person to hang around. 

“Oh Yuki, this is just great.” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, it makes me really happy.” They said, laying their hand on top of mine. It felt rude to just slide my hand away, so I left it there. 

After eating a whole tub of ice-cream, I vomited it all out in the employees' restroom. 

“How are you feeling bud?” 

“Agh, not great. Can I have some water?” 

“Of course, here you go,” they said before I chugged all the water down my throat.

“I’m having a lot of fun, Yuki. But I really need to get home.”

“Nonsense, come on let's have some more fun.”

“No, really. I feel like shit, I need to go home.”

“Okay Steven, but before you go, I want to show so something.”

I really don’t feel like going somewhere else, all I want to do is sleep in my warm bed. But I would hate to hurt their feelings. So I agreed.

“That’s great, follow me.” They said, picking me off the dirty bathroom floor and walking me to his car. That was somehow parked at the ice-cream parlor. 

I fell asleep in the back of Yuki’s Honda, I felt so tired that I don’t even want to go. But I don’t want to hurt their feelings, so I agreed anyway.

“We’re here, rise and shine sleepyhead.” 

“(yawning) Where are we?” 

“Take a look.” 

After rubbing my eyes, I looked out the window. Outside was a rundown manor, It was huge and three stories high. It was a beautiful home. But what caught me off-guard was the writing on top of the main gate. ‘Eastwood Manor’. This house belonged to the Eastwood family, all the family members are dead except for Clive (who is in prison) and Quinn. 

“Ahh, Yuki, why are we here?” 

“Why don’t we go inside and find out.”

The last thing I want to do was go inside that animal's house, even being outside the property makes my skin crawl. I wouldn’t go in there, not even for a million yen. 

“No Yuki, please take me back.”

“Aw come on, it’s just a house-”

“No Yuki, I hate this house, I’m not going in.” 

I tried to leave the car, but the child-lock was on, preventing me to escape. Both of us were silent, I was terrified of what will happen next.

“You don’t have a choice, Steven.” 

Then out of nowhere, two Zankoku Imps dragged me out of the car. One of them punched me in the stomach, causing me to vomit up what was left of the ice-cream. 

“Now was that really necessary, that was disgusting,” Yuki said, walking out of the car, staring at me with their blood-red eyes. This whole thing was a setup. 

“Yami you prick, you tricked me.” 

“I didn’t want to do this, but you just had to make things difficult.”

“You won’t get away with this, what did you do to Spinel?”

“Nothing, I don’t know why she was acting weird. No, this has to do with you. Spinel has been causing trouble, but that’s a different problem. It’s time for you to meet the Devil himself. He’s been waiting for you for a long time.” 

I was dragged into the abandoned manor, inside all the furniture was gone. Replaced with gun safes after dog cages. There were about 60 of them inside, all working on some sick crime. But what disturbed me the most, was that I saw girls inside the dog cages, some of them were chained on the wall. There was also a large waste bin that said ‘Rejects’ on it, it smells like a bunch of dead bodies. The Zankoku-gumi were some sick pieces of shit, trafficking teenage girls, and selling them. Only someone sick and screwed up in the head, would think of something like this. 

We walked to the end of the manor, a man was sitting on a dirty sofa. His entire body was covered by a shadow, I couldn’t see his face. He was reading a called Lolita and I could see the burning end of a Cuban cigar that he was smoking. Two guards were next to the man, wearing a priest uniform and a devil's mask that was painted black. The was also some kind of white demon be next to the sofa, she had one yellow eye and her body looked skeleton-like. She looks so similar to Ryuk.

“(Chucking) Steven you are so fucked right now,” Ryuk said

“Master, I give you what you asked for. Steven Universe.” Yami said, bending their knee. 

Before speaking, the devil closed his book with one hand, laying it on a red pillow that one of the guards was holding. He then stood up but was still in the shadow. 

“Steven Universe, it’s been so long since I last saw you. I felt a little hurt that you didn’t visit me after all this time. So much has happened since I was gone...But now...now after all this time. I get to see your adorable cowardly face again.” The devil said, walking towards me out of the shadow. It was no other than-

“Clive...it...it can’t be.” 

“Oh my naive friend, it can be, and it is. I got a new style and a few new toys. That is going to put an end, to your so-called happily ever after. Once and for all.” 

He wasn’t the same since I last saw him. His hair was overgrown, covering his ears. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of pink jeans and black combat boots. Clive also got his robot arm back, but this time it was covered in some kind of synthetic skin. His entire body was covered in scars, whatever happened to him in there, it was well deserved. 

“Listen, Clive, I don’t want any trouble. Just leave me alone-”

“(chucking) Oh Stevi, oh my precious boy. I will never leave you alone, after what you did to me. I was in that hell hole for months, I was tortured and beaten. A big Russian bastard cut off all of my toes.” Clive said, taking off one of his shoes, revealing his toeless foot. 

“How the hell did you get out?” 

“I was broken out, duh. A body double is taking my place.”

This has to be some sort of nightmare, it has to be.

“And you’re probably wondering what happened with the Black Hawks, are you? Well, since Jasper sold me the gang, I thought that selling drugs was a little bit old school. So I had this brilliant idea, with the help of my good friend Yami. That we will kidnap teenage girls all over Japan and sell them to foreign countries. Hell, we made millions because of this new business, Yami was running it while I was in the big house, and they did a fine job. So since we were committing organized crime and human trafficking. We had to create our own gang. With the help of a powerful family that I will not tell you their name, who pretty much runs all of Japan. Because of their funding, the Zankoku-gumi is one of the most powerful Yakuza in all of Asia, soon to be the world.”

“You sick fuck, you will burn for what you’re doing-”

“Hold that thought Stevi, I’m finished smoking my cigar, but I don’t want to waste it. Yami, can you be a dear and call Ashtray?” 

“Of course, my master.” They said, before ringing a bell. Out came a teenage girl, she’s wearing a ring gag around her mouth and wearing revealing lingerie. She also had a collar around her throat and a name-tag that said ‘Ashtray’, Clive just gets worse and worse by the day. 

“There you are darling, now you know what to do,” Clive said, commanding her to stick out her tongue, she had cigarette and cigar burns all over.

“Now remember Ashtray, you are a reject, a disease-ridden whore that couldn’t be sold to our buyers. But you chose this instead of death, you chose this fate.” He said while putting out his cigar on the poor girl's tongue. 

He then gave the cigar to one of his Imps to save for later. 

“If only you were still in prison, people like you deserve nothing but pain. You’re a sadist, a rapist, a-”

“Okay, okay. I get it, I’m a terrible person who deserves to burn in hell. But that’s the thing, Steven. I’m not going to hell.”

“Why not?” 

“Show him Yami.” 

They stood in front of me, holding out a Death Note similar to mine. I knew all along that Yami was a Death Note user, their red eyes must be the shinigami eyes. That also explains the death of Spinel's parents and members of the Eastwood family. 

“What is this?” I said, pretending that I have no idea what it is. That caused Clives sadistic smile to wear off. 

“Are you shitting me, Universe? You have no idea what that book is and what it can do?” Clive said, starting to get pissed off

“I have never seen this book in my entire life.”

His already pink eyes started to glow brighter, seems like Clive is still cursed with Liliths' mind-control, I hope that doesn’t bite Spinel in the ass. 

“Really, what about her?” He said, pointing at the white shinigami

“Who?” 

“Are you fucking kidding me! How could you not see her, and by the way her name is Rem.”

“Well Clifford, I can’t see this Rem character.”

Of course, I can see her, I can probably see her because I touched a page of Yami’s Death Note. 

“Steven, please tell me you’re screwing with me? I know you can see her!” Clive said, getting madder and madder. 

“I not.” 

I could see Clive about to explode with anger. So he rushed to a table with lines of cocaine and sniffed one of the lines.

“Oh my god, that’s better. Now, what was I saying?” 

“Master, you were convincing Mr. Universe about Rem.”

“Yes, that’s right, thank you Yami. Please Steven, just tell me that you can see Rem and you know what that book is! I know you have one of them Steven, or should I say...Kira.” 

What the hell, how does he know that I’m Kira? Shit, this is bad, calm down Steven, just bluff your way out.

“Fuck you, Eastwood,” I said, then spitting in his face.

I could see his blood boiling, a gun ready to shot their target, I’m the target. 

Clive used his robot arm and punched me in the jaw, causing one of my teeth to come loose and fly out of my mouth. He then screamed like a maniac and went table to the coke table, snorting another line. Inhaling more cocaine made them a little calmer. Any more coke and he will OD, hopefully. 

“Now you listen you little shit, I just about had enough of your mind games. Tell me that you’re Kira, or else.”

“Or else what?” 

“Imps, bring him out,” Clive said

Once Clifford ordered his goons, a man came into the room. He was the same man that attacked Spinel, his eyes were still pink after all this time.

“I believe you have stumped upon one of these, I call them the queen's drones. And you know who I am referring to as queen. If you don’t tell me the truth, I will lock Spinel in a room with one of these. And I will make you watch.” 

“Okay, fine you win. I’ll tell you everything, please don’t hurt her.” 

For the last ten minutes, I told Clive everything I know. About Kira, the Death Note, Lilith, his friends' murders, and shinigami’s. I poured all my secrets out to my greatest enemy, to save the one who guards my toxic heart. But I know that Clive will still come after her, which is why I need to get outta here.

“Wow...after all this time, I thought you were some weak kid with anger issues. But I was wrong, horribly wrong. My biggest mistake was underestimating you.”

“I just want to know one thing, how did you know I was Kira?”

“Because Yami told me, he can see with his shinigami eyes that you are a death note user. And there are only so many people who have Death notes, who knows how many are in Japan still to be discovered.”

Whoever knew that a book can cause so much destruction. 

“Now as you probably know, what you did to my friends and me. You won’t go unpunished.” Clive said, walking towards me with a pair of garden shears.

“I’m going to give you two options. Option one is that I cut off all your fingers. Option two is that I cut off all your toes. Which one are you going to choose?” 

This is my chance to escape, Clive is stupid enough to leave his gun exposed. 

“How about option three.” 

I grabbed his gun and bashed his face with it, causing him to drop the shears. I used the shears to slit the throats of the Imps who were restraining me in one slice. Now that I’m free, I used the gun to shot Yami in the privates, causing them to drop the Death Note. I ran towards them and kneed them in the face, while I picked up the book and ran to a window.

Imps were shooting at me, one of the bullets grazed my shoulder. I ran to the window and went right through it. Running through the tall unkempt lawn, while the Imps were failing to find me. 

After running for my life I finally made it home, hoping that they won’t follow me back to my house. Dad wasn’t home so I went to the first aid kit to clean up my wound.

“Didn’t you used to be a chubby kid, it surprises me that you ran for that long.” 

“Shut up Ryuk!” I said, putting the hydrogen-peroxide on my bullet wound, stinging like a son of a bitch. 

After cleaning my wound I went to my room with my new notebook. 

“Long time no see, Rem.” 

“A pleasure to see you to Ryuk, what’s the boys' story?” 

“Well, he loves this girl who is crazy in love with him. They had a big fight or two and now they are dating. Steven also loves her and is turning into a psycho over her. Wanting to kill a human that attempted to rape her.”

“I’m thankful for Universe’s bravery, those humans made me sick, all of them deserve death. Especially Eastwood, if only he could burn for his sins and evil deeds.”

“So Steven, how do you feel about having two Death Notes, the Zankoku is planning to kill you, Spinel isn’t talking to you, and the man you hate the most is planning to ruin your life?” Ryuk said

“I don’t believe humans can handle so much stress.”

I don’t know how to answer such a question, all I could do is laugh. 

“(psychotic laughing)” 

“Does he do this often?” 

“Not for a while actually, he usually laughs like this when he’s about to do something bad.” 

“This is perfect, two shinigami’s, I couldn’t imagine more power. Clive is powerless without this instrument of death, I thank him for being the source of my newfound power. If he never tried to rape my Spinel, I would have never butchered his friends and came across the most powerful weapon known to man, more powerful than an atomic bomb. I highly doubt that Clive will just come after Spinel like that, and I will make sure she is safe from the Zankoku-gumi. I am so close to my ultimate potential, everyone is looking to Kira as a savior of the human race. I will not fail these defenseless beings, I am the cosmic protector, the savior of the weak. No matter who dies, no matter how many lives I ruin. In the end, I will sit on my throne. Crowned as God of the pure world, with my angel beside me.”

Clifford is no God now, nothing but defenseless prey. I am the one and only God of this filthy world, so much evil that has corrupted human hearts. And I will dispose of them all. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira Steven is back, what does this mean for our main Babey?


	13. Street Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami tells us the story of their life. From being a runt to being the most powerful person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to finish this story before Christmas. Because I'm writing a Christmas chapter for the third arc and would want to post it on the day.

Another cold night in the streets of Tokyo, also known as home to me. It’s better than being trapped in an orphanage who the person that runs it could be a pedophile. No eight year old should fend for themselves on the streets, but it’s better than nothing, at least I’m good at how things work around these parks. A dog eats dog world they say. 

I was wondering the night market, smelled like liquor and whores. Although it’s the most classy market in Japan to pass out drunk in. 

Anyone of these braindead tourists is great targets, ones that wear Rolex watches and stuff their wallets with foreign money. But I’m not in the mood, a boy like me gets bored easily, pickpocketing the same types of people. No, tonight I’ll try something new.

In the distance near the Sake bar, a tall handsome man wearing a blood-red dress shirt, black pants, and shoes that had some kind of dragon on them, like what someone in the Yakuza would wear. 

It seems stupid robbing a member of a notorious gang, who could be carrying firearms. But a growing boy like me got’s to eat. 

I waited until he was by himself, away from the crowd. Leaving the market and going down an alleyway, the same alleyway where I saw hobos having a three-way behind the dumpster. This was my chance, I could see his wallet sticking out from his back pocket. 

I swiped the wallet, planning to run as fast as I can before he notices. But my plan failed when I found out that a chain was linked to his pants. Catching me robbing him. 

“You got some balls to steal from someone like me, but you lack brains.” The man said, grabbing my wrist and throwing me against the wall. 

“What were you go going to do with my wallet? Pawn it off for drugs, get your pecker sucked from a cheap hoe, or even some cheap ass food. Sorry son, but you won’t be high, experience your first orgasm or have your stomach filled with the best market food. Instead, all you will get is a beating of a lifetime.” He said, putting a pair of brass knuckles on his dominant hand. 

The 40 something-year-old man beats the living shit out of me. It would be against the law for a grown man to beat up an eight-year-old. But people like him can get away with it. My front two teeth were chipped, lost one tooth, and broke two ribs. 

“Well son, I’m impressed. Someone your age would have been killed from a beating like that. What’s your name, and where are your parents?” 

“A street rat like me doesn’t have a name, sir. I never met my parents, I’ve been an orphan all my life.” 

“Okay street rat, I’m surprised that someone as young as you can survive the streets of Tokyo. My name is Tetsuo Yoshiyama, someone that you wouldn’t want to rob from. But I’m guessing that you already learned that lesson, right son?” 

“Yes, Mr. Yoshiyama. I’m sorry Mr.Yoshiyama.” 

The unknown man reached his hand out to me, helping me up.

“Since you were such a good sport, how about I get you something to eat. Anywhere you want, no matter the price.” Mr. Yoshiyama said, holding my hand and walking me to the market. 

“Can, can I have two onigiris please mister.” 

“Two onigiris? Surely I can get you something more nutritious than a rice ball.” 

“No sir, I would like two onigiris, please. A friend of mine had one, and said it was the most delicious thing he ever ate.” 

“If you say so, son.” 

The man and I went to one of the food vendors, he bought me what I asked for and order some for himself. We sat at one of the tables and ate our food. 

“My you sure are hungry.” Said Yoshiyama

“Yes, sir. I haven’t eaten anything like this for a long time.”

“It’s sort of sad, a child like you born into poverty and darkness. Your life must be filled with misery and despair. I don’t know how you can have such a positive attitude.”

“It’s not always positive, I do feel sad. So sad that I don’t even what to eat or talk to anyone. Street rats like me are below the homeless, nothing but public nuisances.”

“There is indeed something dark inside of you, would you like a home and a name?”

“That would be nice, sir. But I would hate to be a burden to your family. Also, people like me don’t need names, because we don’t exist.”

“Well, how about I call you, Yami. No longer you will live in the streets and fend for yourself. Would you like to be apart of a family, Yami?” 

It’s crazy that this man just beat me only five minutes ago, now he is welcoming common filth into his home. I don’t deserve something like that, a home or a family. But I don’t what to be rude, so I accepted his offer and my new name. 

“Okay, thank you, sir.” 

“Please, call me your father. Yami Yoshiyama.” 

The next day I arrived at the Yoshiyama residents. It was a huge palace with a beautiful garden. Everything about the place was peaceful but menacing. My new father directed me to the main hall, where the rest of the Yoshiyama family was present. 

“Everyone, I would like you to meet the new member of the family. Yami Yoshiyama, my adopted son.” 

The Yoshiyama family was huge, all members played an important part. 

There was Tetsuo, my father, and the family boss. Yumeko, the loving wife of Tetsuo and my caring mother. Then there were my three siblings, from oldest to youngest. Hideo, the oldest son (only one year older than me), and heir to the Yoshiyama empire. But that changed when I came along, instead, he took the title third lieutenant when I came to power. He was responsible for the downfall of the Black Hawk clan (with the help of my father’s second in command Sohei Watanji), they organized the kidnapping of their chemist to replicate the addictive drug Menohoyō. He hates my guts but is thankful that I allowed him to play a huge part in the Yoshiyama-gumi. Lastly, there were my twin foster sisters, Aika, and Aiko. Both of them grown up to be important assets for gathering info. They come up with lethal or non-lethal methods of torture. They have found ways to use Menohoyō as some sort of truth serum. Aiko and Aika were both beautiful young girls, which they later met the infamous Clifford Eastwood. One day he thought it would be a good idea to grab the butt of Aiko, her sister found out and they both waterboarded him. He was never the same after that day, so since then, he stayed away from the deadly pare. 

Sohei Watanji was also present in the hall, first lieutenant and right-hand man of my father. Watanji later died of a stroke a decade later, Kenji Fukoji replaced him at the moment, Clifford Eastwood was broken out of prison. Then there was Joel Eastwood, the second lieutenant, his family’s businesses were a main income to the Yoshiyama family. We are aware of his taboo past with his second wife, but his family is like an ATM to us. Once he was diagnosed with ALS, he retired and his sadistic son Clifford took over as the second lieutenant, at 15 years old. I will talk about Clive later on. 

“Make your self at home, Yami.” My new mother said

“Welcome to our lovely home.” Aiko and Aika said at the same time, giving me a little present. Both of them were six at the time. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, Yami,” Hideo said, unenthusiastically. He never liked me from the very beginning. 

“I am at your service, master Yami.” Said Watanji

“Eastwood, Joel Eastwood. But you can call me Uncle East.” Joel was still walking at the time, it wasn’t later until he was diagnosed with ALS. His green eyes were mesmerizing, they were calm but also filled with rage. His son also had the same appeal, a charming young man but pure evil when you get to know him. 

“Yami, don’t be afraid to go to any one of us. This is your new family and we want you to feel welcomed. Watanji, please direct Yami to his room.”

“Yes, sir.”

It’s been three years since I was welcomed into the Yoshiyama family. They treated me like I was their one flesh and blood, I never have felt so loved before. But around my early preadolescents, I felt that something wasn’t right about me. 

I always felt that I wasn’t like everybody else, besides being homeless for most of my life. Through elementary, I hung around with mostly guys, because that was expected of me. They played with trucks and screwed off, I liked doing all that stuff, but I felt like I didn’t belong with them. 

I went to hang around with the girls, and I love all the stuff they did. Mother taught me to take care of my physical appearance, which was very important in my line of work. But like the same, I felt like I didn’t belong. 

One day I thought it would be a good idea to go to a girl’s sleepover. They didn’t judge me because I was a boy, they still treated me like everyone else. The boys later found out and teased me. They thought it was gay that I was hanging around girls, it got so worse that one of them dunk my head in a toilet full of urine. That day I came home soaking wet in piss, I ran to my room and cried my eyes out for five minutes, that is until my father heard me. 

“Yami, Yami why are you crying my son?” 

“I-, I was bullied at school. For being different.” 

“Why did they bully you?” 

“Because, because I was hanging around the girls.” 

I was terrified to tell him the full reason why I was bullied because if I did I would be punished. In the family, if you disappointed the oyabun, I would have to cut a part of my fourth finger off. Hideo had a part of his finger cut off because he drew on the Shōji in the dining room, he was seven at that age. 

But I felt like I didn’t have a choice, so I told him about my identity crisis. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Father said

“Well…The thing is that I don’t fit in. With boys or girls. I don’t like the things they do and I feel like an outcast with the boys because I am not one of them. I don’t feel like a boy or a girl. Is that bad father?”

He didn’t answer me straight away, my father wasn’t good at these kinds of talks. But he does try his best.  
“Of course not, Yami. All though I’m a little surprised that you are having these feelings at such a young age, usually kids like you don’t experience those feelings until they reach teenhood. Son, I don’t care if you don’t want to be known as a boy or a girl. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay, straight or you don’t like anyone that way. It’s not going to change the fact that you’re still my child.”

“But, can I still have boy areas but not be called a boy?”

“Of course, that’s your decision. All I care about is that you’re happy, healthy, and smart. Who you identify as or like is your decision. Not mine, and not your mother’s.”

“Can you still call me son?”

“Yes Yami, you are still my son.” He said, then hugging me.

“Now, can you please explain why you are soaking wet? You know the rules about being wet indoors.” 

“Yes father, I know father. After school, the boys dunked my head in a toilet full of pee.”

“And I’m guessing you didn’t stand up for yourself?” 

“No, sir.”

Looking somewhat disappointed, he reached into his blazer and pulled out a knife that was in its sleeve. 

“Yami Yoshiyama, you have brought failure and shame to the family name. You know what has to be done. After you finished, see the family medic and they will patch you up. You will then clean yourself off and get ready for dinner.” Father said, giving me the knife.

“I’m doing this because I love you, but weakness or disobedience will not be tolerated. Learn from this and you will become stronger. You are destined for great things and this is the beginning of your path to greatness. I will see you at dinner, son.” 

I’ve done what was expected of me, after dinner I gave my father the tip of my amputated pinky. He was right, it did make me stronger. I was only eleven, it’s better to learn early than later. Since then, I have never disappointed my father again. 

From when was 12 to 16, my father was preparing me for the responsibilities of the family boss. At 16 years of age, was the year I met the man that would change my life forever (for better and worse). Around this time Joel Eastwood was in his wheelchair, and his bastard son took over his title as the Second Lieutenant. He was also 16 but I was a year older than him.

Father thought it would be best that I meet with the men that I will be working with. So we went to Eastwood Manor, to visit my irrational business partner. 

Once the two of us reached the front door, we heard screaming and things breaking. A man named Michael opened the door, he was the family butler and Clifford’s parental guardian.

“Oh, good morning Mr. Yoshiyama and young master Yami. Are you here to see master Clifford?” 

“Indeed we are Michael, is he able to talk with my son?” 

“Well, more or less. Come on in, since yesterday he’s been having these violent temper tantrums.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” 

The butler led us inside, directing us to the living room. Where we could see clive throwing furniture all around the place. While the employees of the manor were watching him. One of the maids was covering her bleeding head. This was the moment I saw pure evil for the first time.  
“That little shit fucker, thinks that he could just walk in,” Clive said, throwing a lamb at one of the maids, missing her. 

“Ah, excuse me, master Clifford. You have a guest-” 

“Well tell to fuck off!” 

“Now Clifford, is that how you’re supposed to speak to your superior?” Father said, looking rather disgusted with Clive’s behavior. 

“Superior, who the fuck do you think you-...are,” Clive said, turning around and realizing that he fucked up big time. 

Father started to walk towards him, I followed behind him. 

“Mr, Mr. Yoshiyama, what brings you here-” He said, but before he could finish his sentence. Father slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. Causing the little bastard to fall to the floor. 

“How dare you speak to me with your foul tone, young man.” 

“Sir, please forgive me-” Clive said, but was slapped again. Hitting the floor, again. 

“Did I say you can get up?” 

“No sir-” 

“Then you will lay on that broken glass covered floor until I say so.” 

“Yes, Mr. Yoshiyama.” Clive wasn’t getting cut from the broken glass and pottery on the floor. For some unknown reason. 

“Now. I would like you to meet my son, Yami Yoshiyama. By the end of the year, they will take my place as the family boss. Starting now, you will not treat them as one of your bitches, or your abused employees. You will treat them as your superior, you will give them the same respect as you give me. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mr. Yoshiyama.” He said, still laying on the floor.

“Good, now someone gets this room cleaned up. Get up Clifford, lead us to Joel’s bar. We will talk about business there.” 

And so the three of us went to his fathers’ bar. Talking about the fate of the family.

Father was drinking whisky, chugged it down in one gulp. Clive and I were drinking milkshakes. 

“Now, I will be enrolling Yami into the same high school as you, Cherry tree charter. You both will be in the first year, however, you both must make little contact with each other on school grounds. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Mr. Yoshiyama,” Clive said, holding an ice-pack on his face. 

“Okay, well that’s all I have to say. Yami will explain business matters for the rest of the day, Clifford. I will be returning home now, you know what to do son.”

“Yes, father.” 

Once father left us two, Clive started to talk behind his back. 

“That old prick thinks that he can touch me.”

“Watch your tongue, Clifford. You know the-” 

“Yes, yes I know. I will have to chop off the tip of my pinkie finger, I get it. And please for the love of God, just call me Clive. You don’t have to be so formal.”

“Okay, Clive. Now the clan has made plans to-”

“Boooorring! I know already, bankrupt the Black Hawks and buy their drug cartel. We will then turn it into a human trafficking business, making double the amount that the Black Hawks are using. Which will be forming a Yakuza called the Zankoku, your family will control the Zankoku empire. There will be two main sources of income, selling whores and drugs. Which then we will run all of Japan. Okay, are we done now?” 

Even though I knew he was violent at the time, he was also quite rude too. 

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that-”

“No, it’s not, Yami. It’s not rocket science, it’s selling girls to foreign rich pedophiles, while also getting them addicted to drugs.”

Lost with words, I changed the subject.

“So, Clive. Why were you so angry this morning?” 

“Well if you must know, my former best friend Steven Universe caught me having sex with my girlfriend, Heidi Simpson.”

“That’s what made you so angry, he just caught you in your private moment. I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

“Well, I have to admit. She ahh, didn’t enjoy it. Heidi, was, strapped down and couldn’t move her body. She also didn’t say, that she wanted to have sex. So. From a legal point of view, what I did would be considered rape.”

“Are you telling me that you raped your girlfriend, Clive?”

“Hey, don’t ake this the wrong way, I knew what she needed. Plus, my old bastard of a dad raped my mom, which caused me to be born. All she said to me was that I was an accident, and in a way she was right. But what are you gonna go? I can’t be unborn.”

What shocked me the most was, that he was so calm telling his boss that he raped someone. But it didn’t end there, he went on in graphic detail on what he did. He said that she was his second, that he also molested a girl Rachel Pince. Also, tell me what happened in graphic detail. Later down the road, he would rape four more girls. A true sadist he was and is to this day. 

On that same day, we became the best of friends. I would never want to associate myself with someone like him. But there was something about him, something charming. Over the years I think I fell in love with him, even though people like him can’t feel real love, just pleasure. 

Many years later, he told me that he met up with Mr. Universe again. Him and his friends beating him up under a bridge. He also told me that they were going to gang-rape a girl, her name was Spinel Valentine. They never got their way with her when Steven and she beat them up. Since that day, I was told by Clive to spy on them for him. Because I thought that I would have a chance with him. It sounds wrong to love someone like him but I do. The more I am around him I am caught in his web, unable to break free. 

The already formed Zankoku-gumi at the time, we found some weapon called the Death Note. I was familiar with the Death Note from my father. He used one to kill off his clan’s leading figures, which is why my family is in power. But after the ordeal, he wanted to get rid of it. He said that it was playing mind games with him and turning him into a monster. Something as powerful as the Death Note will break the minds of any moral. 

Once Clive went to prison for molesting a friend of Valentine’s, we did more research on the book. The shinigami who owns the Death Note wasn’t very keen on the business we are doing. She would call us filthy humans and wish death on us all.

We then introduced the notebook to Clive, but I eventually got it back to do my business. Clive thinks he is in charge of the Zankoku but I’m the brains and real power of the clan. 

I could overthrow him anytime I want, but my feelings for him stopped me from doing so. Even though it’s monstrous of me to let someone like him be alive, but I know that my world won’t be the same without him by my side. Even though he may not love me, I will still support him while also keeping his demons under control. 

“Yami, Yami are you dressed?” Clive called from his throne room.

“Yes master, I have ready to do your bidding.” 

“Perfect, now you know what to do right?” 

“Yes sir, go to school and make sure to bring Steven Universe back here. While also making sure that the two are separated.”

“I don’t think you will have to worry about that last one. I doubt Spinel will want to talk after what she saw.” 

“Yes sir, the imps really did a number on Ms. Maheswaran.”

“Yes they did, and I was the one who deflowered her. Now go my beautiful little bastard. Go and make me proud.” He said, right after lighting a cigar and reading a book called Lolita. 

Let’s just hope things go well.

To Be Continued


	14. Just Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel makes a new friend out of an old enemy. But things go from weird to messed up when she meets Kira.

It’s been three days, three days since I saw what that monster did to Connie. I was terrified to tell Steven, who knows what he will do. Lately, he’s been very unpredictable, a different person. I hope he doesn’t think he did anything wrong since I’ve been taking a break from our usual hangouts. It’s only six days until Christmas, a day that you spend with your families and kiss under the mistletoe and shit. I also couldn’t forget about the Winterfell dance, Perri and Lexi wanted to go together and it breaks my heart to think that will never happen. 

There are only two things I want for Christmas, Clive ODing on cocaine and spending the whole day with Steven, no one else but us. 

What I might be doing now would be unimaginable to my past self. But In my heart, it feels right to visit Connie at the hospital. Poor girl has no family to spend time with, she still thinks that they will pick her up next year. But they never will, I hope she already knows. 

“Okay Miss that will be 2000 yen.” Said the gift shop clerk at the hospital. 

I did feel like talking so I just gave her the money.

“Are you seeing a loved one today?” And I spoke too soon, goddamn nosy bitch.

“I wouldn’t say love one, more like an acquaintance,” I said, hoping to just leave the gift shop. 

“Awesome, you chose ice gifts. Do you want a box of Pocky, customers get a free one if you spend over 2000 yen?” 

“Are you f-” Wait, did she say Pocky?

“Friendly ma’am, I would love some Pocky.”

“Good choice, would you like to rate us-”

“Just the Pocky and the gift-thank you,” I said, getting out of there as fast as I can. 

After I escaped, I went to the front desk to find out where Connie is.

“Ah, hello?” 

“Oh good morning sweetie, I love your outfit, it’s so adorable. What can I do for you?” The nurse said, she reminds me of Grandma, but Grandma can be a stubborn old bag sometimes. Love her to death though.

“I would like to know where Connie Maheswaran is.” 

“Well of course, just let me look her name up.” 

Connie does know I brought her to the hospital that night. I think I’m the last person she wants to see. She was a bitch but I also ruined her life as well. I’m just another screw-up, guess that’s why Steven and I get along so well. Because all we do is ruin the lives of everyone we come in contact with. 

“She is located on the 5th floor, room B69.” 

“Thank you, ma’am, have a good rest of your day.” 

“Aren’t you just precious, have a good day too.” If only she knew who I am. 

After a long walk down the hall, I finally reached her room. 

I walked inside, she was awake but staring at the ceiling. Her room was spotless and smelled like a sanitizer factory. Not one person visited her, not her friend, no one. Her bedside table was spotless, it should be covered in ‘Get well soon’ cards and teddy bears and balloons. But nothing, nothing but her misery. 

“Ah, hello Connie.” I didn’t think it would be right to say are you okay. So I just said hello.

She didn’t turn her head towards me, nor answering me, still looking at the ceiling. But she knew who was visiting her, a psychopath that ripped her eye out with a spoon. 

“So. I got you something. It’s just a teddy bear and a balloon, I hope you like it.” 

Still no answer, but she did turn her head towards me. She wasn’t mad, nor sad, or scared. She felt nothing, just emptiness, and despair.

“You know you don’t have to give me gifts, just do what you’re here for.” Connie finally spoke, in a monotone voice. Nor mad or sad.

“I’m confused, what do you-”

“Don’t be stupid Spinel, we both know you’re here to finish the job. All I ask is that you make it quick.” 

“Connie, I’m not going to kill you. I came here, to support you.”

From the look on her face, she couldn’t believe what I’m saying. 

“Bullshit, don’t give me that oh I’m so cute and harmless act. It’s getting old.” 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I found you.” 

“What?” She said, getting up from her bed but still under the heavy warm blankets.

“Are you saying, that you were the one?” 

“Yes Connie, once I found you I took you to the hospital. You may have been a total bitch to me, but no one deserves such Clive inflicted on you.” 

I could see tears coming out of her eyes, she wasn’t crying, water just came out of her eyes. 

“I didn’t expect you to have a change of heart, I fought you would take pleasure in what he and his goons did.” 

“I guess you don’t know me after all.”

There was a silent pause, both of us had no idea what to say next. 

“Does Steven know?” 

“I haven’t say anything to anyone.” 

“(chuckling) I’m surprised, so no one knows I’m here? That explains why no one visited. I prefer to keep it that way. The doctors said I’m not pregnant or caught anything, just bruises.”

She must have been in so much shock, that she doesn’t know how to react. She couldn’t cry, couldn’t scream, and couldn’t blame. Her eyes looked lifeless and filled with silenced pain. 

“Thank you, for seeing me. It means a lot to me.”

I didn’t answer back, instead, I just gave her a small smile. 

“Did I miss a lot of school work?” 

“No, just the last two days of school this year. You didn’t miss anything. Anyway, I have to go now. I promise that I won’t tell anyone, I hope you get better.”

“Thank you Spinel, Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Connie.” 

After a 15-minute bus ride, I finally arrived back home. Wanting to catch up on some sleep, from all those sleepless nights I had for the last thew days. 

Once I walked up to the front door, I could hear a man and Grandma laughing. I wonder who would visit Grandma, I don’t think she is dating anyone?

“And then I said, if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” 

“(Snobish laughter) Oh Steven you are such a delight, Spinel is so lucky to have such a handsome you man like yourself.”

“Oh, you are too much Ms. Valentine. Do you know what else is too much? These delicious sugar cookies.”

“Oh young Universe, I mustn’t take all the credit. Spinel did make the batter, such a good little chef she is.”

Well, this isn’t what I expected, Steven and Grandma, talking about nonsense and eating cookies. And to think she was seeing anyone. 

“Oh welcome home starlight. How did the study group go to the library?”

Of course, I couldn’t say that I was going to the hospital to see number six on Clive’s list. So I needed a coverup, I was going to call Perri to lie for me, but she didn’t answer my calls. So I had to call one of my history classmates to lie for me. She was a pain in the ass to deal with, all she talks about is that she is going to bang all the high school boys before she graduates. And we all know, Steven isn’t going to fool around with a nut head like her. 

Steven looked well dressed, just to see me. But what caught me by surprise were the dark bags under his eyes. He looks like he hasn’t slept for years. And his eyes were veiny and red like he squeezed lemon juice in them. 

“It was just fine Grandma, I think I will get a C at best.” 

“That’s a load of bull, Spinel. You are a smart cookie and I know bun-bun will get the best grade possible. The likely hood of you getting a C is only 60%. But let’s not forget that the reasons are that the average test grade is a C, is because most students are not blessed with helpful resources for success, and the motivation to learn about meaningless topics that most kids couldn’t give a rats ass about.” Steven said, in a cheerful way. Sort of talking like Patrick Bateman in the Hip to be Square scene. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhh, thank you, Steven. You are so sweet.” 

This can’t be the real Steven, he’s too calculated. Was he replaced by a group of aliens that look like gemstones? 

“It’s my pleasure Spins on the tins on bins and no sinnnnnnnnnnnnnssssa.” 

“Steven came over because he wants to take you to the Winterfell dance.”

“That’s right, what do you say, Spins on the-”

“Okay, okay I get it. Sure, Steven, that sounds like a lot of fun.”

I don’t know why I’m not bouncing up and down from that announcement. Something just doesn’t seem right, this doesn’t feel like the Steven I fell in love with. My heart should be beating so fast it explodes, but I felt nothing. Because it didn’t feel right. 

“Congratulations you two, I could see you guys drinking punch and being the cutest couple in school,” Grandma said

“Then it’s settled, I am going to a school dance with a real girl. I guess thanksgiving dreams do come true.”

“Ah Steven, don’t you mean Christmas dream?” I said

“Nope, Thanksgiving dreams. Because I dreamed that I was thankful for love, to you. Spinel.”

Every time he opens his mouth, it just gets weirder and weirder. He sounds more like the alien race Borg from Star Trek. 

“But before we make preparations for the dance, I would like to take you out for ice-cream.”  
“At the beginning of winter?”

“Yes sir re bun-bun on a stick. All couples eat frozen milk together on Christmas Even.”

Bun-bun on a stick, frozen milk, and Christmas Even? What did this thing do to my Stevi? 

“(chuckling) This should be good,” Ryk said, just noticing him in the room.

“Fine Steven, let’s get ice-cream.”

“It’s a bingo! Come on Spinel, let’s get frozen milk. Ta-ta Ms.Whitney ‘Grandma’ Valentine, Merry Christmas Even! I’ll see you at the bus stop Spins on a…” Steven rabble on, walking out the door. I looked out the window and saw him skipping down the sidewalk like an idiot. 

“Grandma, is Steven okay?” 

“I don’t know darling, seems like he’s on LSD to me. It’s Woodstock all over again.” 

“Wait, Grandma, you went to Woodstock in 1969?” 

“Yes I did, but that’s another story. Now go get him before he ODs in the dumpster of a Mcdonald’s. With his face stuffed with Mcnuggets and ketchup packets.”

Luck was on my side for today, Steven and I finally made it to the ice-cream parlor in one piece. I just hope there isn’t a Mcdonald’s nearby.

“Yes I would like one tub of peppermint choco, and Spinel what do you want?”

“Just, a cup of vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles.” 

“And one cup of vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles please.” 

“Sir, we don’t sell tubs of ice-cream. The biggest size we serve is a large cup.” 

“Well, sir. I call bullshit on that policy. When I was here with Yami they bought a tub of peppermint choco.” 

Yami? 

“Sir please-”

“Maybe this will change your mind,” Steven said, flashing 10,000 yen at the cashier. 

“Well, I guess I could make an exception.” 

“Keep the change, by yourself a bottle of liquor and Merry Christmas Even,” Steven said, taking our order. 

Once we found a place to sit, Steven used his bare hands to grabbed balls of half-melted ice-cream. Stuffing his face with it, jamming it all in there. While I was just sitting there, taking small bites of my ice-cream while staring at Steven in confusion. 

“Steven, when was the last time you slept?” 

“Well last night, of course, do you want some peppermint choco?” He said, holding a scope of ice-cream in his hand.  
“No thanks.” 

“You’re lost, more for me.” 

He was now sticking his whole face in the half-full tub of frozen milk. Trying to lick every last drop. But was stopped when the manager came to our table. 

“Sir the customers are complaining about your behavior, I have to ask you to leave the parlor.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But your frozen milk just tastes like milk. When I was here last time it tasted like the best pumpkins in Neverland. So my girlfriend and I will leave, but you can go and suck on the tip on my erect-” 

But before Steven could finish his vulgar rant, the parlors security kicked him out, I followed behind him. Once out of the place, Steven skipped like a jackass and went into the park’s lake, about to go number one before I stopped him from pulling down his pants.

“Steven, what is wrong with you, don’t show your no-no parts in public?” I scolded him

“You’re so baby when you get mad Spins on a-”

“Stop, stop. Just shut up for one minute, please!”

Once he finally stopped talking, I began to think, this day has been so weird and wrong. This is not Steven and I need to find out what happened to the real one. 

“(inhaling) We’ll get through this Steven, you don’t have to take LSD anymore, I’m here for you.” 

“LSD? Spinel I’m not on drugs, I don’t even know where to get some if I wanted to.” 

Oh, I don’t know, probably the same place where you bought your AMT Hardballer pistol a couple of months ago. 

“Steven, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.” 

“Spinel, I swear I’m not on drugs, I’m just really happy today on Christmas Even.”

Saying it’s Christmas Even today isn’t helping your case. 

“First of all, it’s not Christmas ‘Even’. Second of all, why would you act like a jackass if you’re happy?” 

“Why don’t I show you?” 

“Show me what?” 

“Why I am so happy, come on let’s go back to my house. But first, I could use some Mc-”

“No-no-no-no-no, we are going to your house now.”

“Okay jess Spins on-,” Steven said, but I covered his mouth before he could finish that sentence. Now dragging his sorry ass to the nearest bus stop.

At last, we finally made it back, thank the stars in the sky. 

“Come on Spinel, what I want you to see is in my room.” Steven dragged me inside, then saying that his dad isn’t home. 

Once inside his room, he closed the door. His room smelled like loneliness and BO. All over his walls were Kira propaganda that local activist groups made, while also newspapers of the killings that Kira did. He’s like a celebrity that themself is their number one fan. On his computer were mugshots of prisoners, probably from Mr. Maheswarans USB. 

“So, what did you want to show me?” 

“This.” He said, holding out a Death note. But it wasn’t the same one he had before. It was different and had ‘arvc-5’ in white on the cover.

“Did Ryuk give a make-over to the note?” 

“No Spinel, it’s a different notebook,” Steven said, going back to his desk and getting his original notebook.

“I have two now.” 

I was shocked that he now has two Death Notes, how did he find them?

“Where did you get it?” 

“Well it’s a long story, a couple of days ago I was hanging out with Yuki, who later to turn out to be Yami. So anyway long story short, Clive is back and was the owner of a Death Note. So what I did is that I shot Yami in the privates and stole it. Kira is now more powerful than before, there are so many possibilities for my power as a god.”

“But Steven, can’t you just write Clive’s name in the notebook. It would save a lot of trouble in the future?” 

He walked back to his desk and put his original own back, then walking towards me. 

“Oh my beautiful Spinel, why would I ever do something like that? He doesn’t have it anymore, he’s defenseless against me.”

“Exactly, which is why you can destroy his operation. You can save a lot of people.” 

“But that’s the thing Spinel, I couldn’t give a shit on who he hurts. All I care about is you, and I know you’re safe. He’s not going to steal you away from me.”

“But Steven-”

“But Steven nothing! I decide Clive and the Zankoku’s fate, not you. I am too busy cleansing the world of sin to deal with him. Because of me, I have followers, cults that worship me as their prophet. I then kill them because they are just exploiting Kira’s name just to make a quick buck. I give these people hope, rape statistic in Tokyo have dropped by 30% because of me. I give hope, by giving fear to my enemies. I am the savior of the human race, the executioner of the wicked. It’s only a matter of time until the entire world knows the god of the pure world.”

Oh, my stars, the power of the notebook has taken over Steven’s judgment. Ryuk was right, a Death Note user will go insane over such cosmic powers. This isn’t Steven, it’s just Kira now.

“Steven, I can’t be apart of this.” 

“What, why not, you already know too much?”

“This is madness, you’re not the Steven I fell in love with. You turned into a power-hungry monster.”

“I am no monster Spinel, I am the hero the world needs.”

“No, no you are no hero. You’re not my Stevi, you’re just like Clive-”

Out of nowhere, once I mentioned that he was like Clive. Steven lost it and slapped me across the face, causing me to fall over.

“Don’t you ever say that I am nothing like him?”

“(crying)” I started to cry, heartbroken that I lost my Stevi forever. It’s just Kira, just Kira.

“Hey, don’t cry, please don’t cry. It doesn’t have to be this way. Join forces with me, become my queen and we will rule over the pure world.”

“This isn’t you Stevi, the boy I knew would never behave like this. The power of the Death Note is poisoning your mind, Ryuk said-”

“Ryuk said jack shit! Forget about the past and focus on the future. We will rule the world and purge all things sinful. That coward of a boy you once knew is dead, been dead since the day under the bridge. Steven Universe us no more, you will now call me your savior. Kira, the god of the pure world and Messiah of the broken, the weak, and the beaten. You can either be my queen or just another obstacle to my path of greatness.”

He’s right, that boy I loved is dead. Kira has taken over. I have to think fast, it could mean the life and death of thousands. 

“I’m sorry, Steven. I should have listened to you, please give me a second chance.” Hoping that my plan will work.

“It’s okay, my queen. I’m glad you came to your senses, do you want something to drink?” Kira said, cupping my face aggressively.

“Yes, can I have some water, please?”

“Of course my precious, I’ll be right back.” The God of the pure world said, leaving the room.

Okay, now’s my chance.

“Ryuk, I need you to distract Kira for me.”

“What am I supposed to say?” 

“I don’t know, just feed his ego,” I said in a rush, grabbing his new notebook from his desk. Opening the window and escaping. Let’s just hope he doesn’t find out soon and starts chasing after me. 

After running for my life, I finally arrived at the place I needed to be. The person’s home that will become the second Kira.

“Okay, so let me get this straight. The guy you hate the most is out of prison and is also leading a yakuza clan that makes money from human trafficking. While also, the boy you love has gone crazy with power and is the infamous Kira. So, you want me to become the second Kira and eliminate an entire Yakuza?” Brake said

“Yeah that’s abe case, do I need to explain shinigami and the Death Note?” 

“No, I learned that stuff in a mythology major. I just can’t believe that this shit is real.”

“Are you sure you can do it, this simple book will change your life forever?” 

“Yeah, you helped me out so much with my book. It’s the least I could do for a friend.”

“I would also like to introduce you to your new shinigami, Rem.” 

“Thank you, Valentine, for freeing me from that abomination. He wasn’t as bad as the blond one, but not any better either.” 

“Oh my god, this is so cool. I’m fangirling out here!”

“Okay, calm down girl. Remember, I will give you the signal to begin.”

“Right, you send me the poop emoji and that’s my queue to track your phone.”

“Yes, so be prepared to get my text anytime.”

“Of course, and thank you so much. For a serial killer, you are a really good friend.” 

“Always, buddies for life.”

It was close to nightfall once I left Blakes’s apartment, I should really text Grandma that I’m on my way home. Although I’m not too worried about walking home at night. Since Christmas is coming, families with be shopping for gifts and stuff. Tonight is also the local night market, where all kinds of delicious food are being served. 

My only worry is that Kira is waiting at home for me, wanting me to return his stolen property. I should get going, so I took a shortcut through an alleyway. But I have my stiletto on me, just in case. 

I turned a corner and felt someone was behind me. I turned around and it was Kira, pointing his gun at me, the same gun I discovered in his secret unlocked safe. 

“Hello my dear, here’s your water,” Kira said, using his free hand to throw a bottle of water at me. He had his glowing pink eyes again, filled with hate and anger.

“You left so early that I didn’t have the chance to give it to you. Now that I gave something to you, I think it’s fair to give something to me.” 

“Steven put the gun down, we can work this out.”

“Work this out, is that what you said? Well, the only way I think this will be worked out. Is that you give back my notebook, you little thief.” 

“Even if I wanted to give it back I can’t, I don’t have it on me. You wasted your own time Steven, you came all this way for nothing.” I said, preparing to take out my knife. 

“So that’s how you want to play it? Well then, clearly you wouldn’t just roam around the city in the middle of the night. And even if you were getting something, you’re going the direction away from the main court. So that means you’re going home. And that means once you left my place, you went to someone else’s place and gave them the most dangerous weapon known to mankind!” 

“Steven, please sweetie-”  
“Don’t sweetie me, you little thieving bitch. You can’t lie your way out of this one.” Kira said, grabbing my arm and pointing the barrel of the gun closer to my face. 

“I’m giving you only two choices. The first one is, you can act like a disobedient pest and tell me jack shit. Or, you can be a good girl and take me to the bastard that has my-” 

Tired of his attitude, I pushed the gun out of my face, causing Kira to fire one shot near my ear. Causing me to hear a sort of ringing sound. I then pulled out my knife and cut his hand, making him dropped the gun.

“God my fucking ears! Fine, you want to act like a pest, I’ll treat you like a pest.” Kira said, punching me in the face. I wasn’t expecting that at the time. 

After the blow to my adorable face, he then front kicked me to the floor. Actedntly dropping my knife after I hit the ground. 

He walked to my right side and started to kick me. Stomping on my stomach and punching me in the face. After the fourth punch to my face, he kicked me one last time, causing me to roll over. 

Now my face is to the ground, he came from behind me and pull my hair up.

“This is what filthy pests like you deserve, you don’t belong in my new kingdom,” Kira said, smacking my face to the ground.

He used his hand to push my head down while using his legs to spread mine apart. I could hear the buckle of his belt and his zipper coming down. Kira then used his free hand to pull his pants down, then pulling mine down right after. 

Is Steven really going to violate me in an alleyway?

I was scared to death of what he will do next, the love of my life is going to force himself on me. 

And I thought my heart couldn’t break into any more pieces, I have lost my Stevi to a monster. Another clone of Clifford Eastwood.  
But I didn’t give him the chance to press on, this wasn’t Steven and he will pay for what he’s done. 

I could hear that he was pulling down his underwear. That was my chance to break free. He would be so focused on preparing to rape me, that he will loosen his grip on my head. He may be taller, stronger, and crazier than me. But I have always been the brains in the relationship. 

I wiggled my head, after a couple of wiggles his hand fell to the floor. I then bit his hand hard, causing him to fall over on his butt. Now free, I then kicked him square in the nuts, grabbed my knife, pulled my pants up, and ran for my life. 

“(screaming) I get you, you feral cunt!” Kira screamed, holding onto his bruised bag. 

I didn’t stop running, for the first time I was terrified. I never wanted to hurt Steven, but that man was not my Steven. He would never try such a disgusting thing like that. This evil that plagued his heart must be destroyed. 

At last, I finally escaped the alley, now inside the night market. I can lose him in the crowded market and then get to a bus station. 

I merged into a crowd, hoping that Kira won’t see me. He may not be smarter than me, but he isn’t stupid either. He wouldn’t just scream ‘where is that feral cunt that kicked me in the nuts’. No, in a public place he has to blend in too. 

I couldn’t see him in my sight, plus it would look suspicious that a girl is looking around like she is about to be killed (which is sort of my case). 

After leaving the market, I stopped at a railing by the stream to catch my breath. The bus stop isn’t that far, I’m almost home free, almost. 

But while I was dozing off, I heard someone screaming right behind me. It was Kira, charging at me with a kitchen knife. I had to think fast, so I quickly dodged his attack. Causing him to go over the railing. He rolled down the concrete slope and then smacked his head in the foot-deep stream. The water around him was filling with blood, I should check on him to see if he’s alive. A monster may be controlling him, but that is still Steven. 

I safely walked down the slope, reaching the floor to see if he’s okay.

Kira started to get up, holding his bleeding head. He opened his eyes and it turned back to its original color. Steven was back in control, now looking straight at me. His eyes started to tear up, there were now, filled with shame and fear. He knew what was happening, and was forced to watch everything without having any control. 

“Spinel,” Steven said, failing to get up.

I couldn’t bear to look at him, even if he wasn’t in control. He broke my trust, and everything else. So I started to step back every time he has gotten closer.

“Spinel please, that wasn’t me, Spinel,” Steven begged, but knew in the back of his mind that this can’t be fixed.

So I ran, ran as fast as I could. With salty tears blinding me at the same time, while Steven was calling out to me from the distance. 

“Spinel, I swear to god that wasn’t me! Spinel.” 

It feels like forever since I was home. Stars what am I gonna tell Grandma? All I feel like doing is crying, crying my eyes out. I never felt so alone, I lost the one that was supposed to make me feel whole. All I feel is this tightness in my heart, knowing that he is gone. It’s Aunty Rosey all over again. 

I went inside, the house was quiet and loveless. Grandma is probably asleep, so I sat on the couch in the living room and cried. 

“Are you okay, darling?” 

I had no idea to said that to me. I would think it would be Grandma, but I could smell the stench of cigars behind me. Grandma doesn’t smoke. 

I couldn’t be bothered turning around, so the strange figure walked from behind me, now standing in front. It was no other than Clifford. Looking down at me with his smart ass grin. He was wearing some kind of ceremonial outfit like he’s going to a shrine to pay his respects. He was also smoking his signature Cuban cigar.

“Why so blue, Scooby doo?” Clive said

“What do you want, you piece of shit?” 

“Hey, I was trying to be nice. No need for a sour attitude. But if you insist, I came here to take you to H.E.L.L.” 

“Is that supposed to be some kind of riddle?” 

“Not at all, I will explain it once the Imps are back from the hospital. They won’t be long, they’re just dropping off your Grandma.” 

What did they do to her, that piece of shit?

“What the hell did you do, Eastwood?” I said, quickly getting up from my seat.

“Relax, we didn’t do anything like ‘that’ to her. All we did was we beat the living shit out of her until she fell unconscious. They should be only five minutes. But in the meantime, we could just chat.” Clive said, dropping his cigar on the carpet and putting it out with his foot. 

He then sat right benet to me on the couch. 

“So, why are you crying?”

“It’s none of your business.” 

I could have run, but in the end, they would come and find me. I don’t know what this H.E.L.L is. But it probably has to do with his sex slaves and all that messed up shit.

“Did Steven hurt you, I know he does have my notebook? Yami is super pissed that Steven shot their nuts off.”

“Just shut up, okay. You have already done enough lately. The least you could do is shut up.” I started to cry again. 

“Well, you know what I think? I think someone tried to have their way with you.” Said Clifford

“Oh, and how would you know something like that?” 

“Trust me Spinel, I know what I’m talking about. From the looks of it, you weren’t raped, you escaped before the fun could start. It was steven who tried to molest you, am I right?” 

The tears started to flow like a broken dam. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” 

“(chuckling) It was him, wow, just wow. That made my entire day, I thought he would be the last person I would expect to do something like that. My god!”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“A little, but that doesn’t matter. I wonder what you did to drove him over to do something like that? But I guess that doesn’t matter now, does it?” He said, resting his hand on my thigh. I took it off. 

Clive then turn my face towards me and force a kiss on me. 

“Let go-” 

“Just let this happen, Spinel.” He started to put his tough in my mouth.

At this point, I would have fought back, but I didn’t feel like it. I just ‘let it happen’. He used his hand to hold my head in place, while he mixes his saliva in my mouth. Clive used his free hand to slide underneath my bra and caressed my breasts. 

I didn’t like it one bit, but I felt so heartbroken and hopeless to stop him. I just let him have his way with me. 

He then used let go of my undeveloped breast and slid his hand down my underwear. Playing with my privates. I started to cry when he was touching me, but I didn’t fight back. Because I’m nothing but a worthless pest, that deserves pain.

“I hate to disappoint you, but this is as far as I’m going. I need to save you for the guest of honor, by then, you will become someone’s play toy. That they could just do whatever they want to you because all you are is an accessory to him. And I’m going to enjoy watching.”

So for those long five minutes, he molested me in my own home. Moving from playing with my privates to my breast and back again. While my mouth started to smell like tobacco, while he forced himself inside. But in the back of my mind, I deserve all this pain, I am finally getting what I deserved for my sins.

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Spinel, I'm sorry Steven. Don't worry my sweeties, I will make it up to you. I'm a terrible parent!


	15. Greg and his worthless son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to help a broken and ashamed Steven. BY taking him out on a father and son trip.

Holding onto my bleeding head, I rushed inside my home.

“Oh God, what have I done?” I said, disgraced for what I’ve done

“I did you a favor, she was nothing but a pest that wants to control your destiny,” Kira said, “She wasn’t meant to be the goddess of the pure world.” 

Why is this happening to me? She was right, the power has taken over me and turned me into a monster. 

“An action like would be something Clive would do, I’m no better than him.”

“Don’t say that maybe what I made you do was a little too much. But she wasn’t good for you anyway. Only a mongrel, a degenerate filled with sin that must be purged. And don’t lie to yourself Steven, you wanted it more than I did.” 

“Shut up!” I said, bashing my bleeding head on the wall. “Shut up, shut up, just shut up.” What I tried to do was monstrous of me, I know in my heart I would never want to hurt her. But this evil inside me is turning me mad. Hungry for power and dominants. It could be a bit of the effect of the Death Note, and Lilith’s curse. But that’s no excuse for what I have done, I must pay for my wrongdoings and be punished for the monster I am. 

“Ryuk, are you there?” 

“Yeah I’m here, what do you want?” 

“Ryuk, I can’t do this anymore. This power has driven me mad, causing me to hurt the one I love. So please, take this burden from me, I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Steven, you know what I have to do when you give up ownership?” 

“I know.” 

“Knowing Spinel, her life will never be whole if you’re gone.”

“Not after what I did. I broke her heart to many times, I can’t just say sorry and expect things to go back to normal. I could just focus the blame on someone else, Clive, the Zankoku, the curse, or even the death note. But I can’t run from my demons anymore, and I have to suffer the consequences. Spinel deserves to be with someone who loves and protects her. All I ever did was cause her pain and suffering. It’s my fault that she even met Clive in the first place. So please Ryuk, just do what you have to do.” 

“Okay Steven, it’s been an honor working with you. You’re not like any other human I met, and weirdly enough I will miss you. You and Spinel would have made such a great couple, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” 

But before Ryuk could have my remaining lifespan to his, my dad came home. 

“I’m home schtu-ball, boy I got some news for you-” Dad said, walking inside with a smile on his face. But that smile rubbed off when he saw his worthless son, tears in his eyes, bleeding from the head, and blood dripping from the living room wall. “Steven?” He said, dropping his bag of groceries and his guitar. 

“Dad! Be careful with the guitar, it was custom made from France.” I said, trying to change the subject and focus on one of his prized possession. 

“Steven, what happened to you why are you bleeding?” He said, running to the mistake he created. 

“Oh, don’t worry dad. I, I just got into a fight, that’s all no worries.” I tried faking a smile, but I did a horrible job at it. The director of the school play ‘Peter Pan’ said I was a shitty actor, she was right. 

“Hold tight son, I’m calling an ambulance-” 

“No dad, I’m fine don’t worry about me.” 

“I am worried, you’re bleeding from the head Steven. I would be a horrible father if I didn’t worry.” 

As much as I tried for him to not call 119, it was too late. He already finished talking to the operator, why waste a paramedics time on someone like me.

“He’s all bandaged up, Mr. Universe. From the looks of it, he doesn’t have any serious brain injury. Just make sure he gets a goodnight’s sleep and monitor him if necessary. If there are any problems, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“No problem, you two have yourselves a goodnight.” One of the paramedics said, leaving the scene of the crime.

“Well dad it is getting late, I’m going to hit the hey now.” 

“Not so fast little man, we are going to have a serious talk.” He directed me back to the couch.

“What else is there to tell, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“Steven. I am your father, and I know when you’re lying to me. Don’t be afraid to talk to me.” 

“Dad, stop worrying about me, I’m telling the truth.” 

He looked at me with dejected eyes, laying one of his hands on my shoulder. 

“Steven ‘Quartz’ Universe, we are not leaving this couch until you tell me what is wrong.” 

(Don’t tell him, Steven, he’ll be disgusted and ashamed for the bastard you turned into. He will be so disappointed he’ll kill himself, now you will be responsible for the death of both of your parents. What will everyone say about the parent-murdering attempted rapist mass-murdering piece of shit?)  
(Don’t tell him Stevi, don’t tell him!) 

At that very moment, all the emotions from the event under the bridge leading to now. Burst all over the place in a waterfall of tears. A disgustful animal doesn’t deserve to cry. 

“Steven, please tell me what’s wrong?” He said, about to cry himself because of me. 

“(crying) I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I’m nothing but a worthless little bastard.” I bawled my eyes out all over the place. The small amount of blood dripping from my skull is mixing with the salty tears. “Dad, I have to tell you something.” 

For the last ten five minutes, I told my dad everything. About Clive and what I did. I left out the part of the curse, the Zankoku, and Kira. I will get the electric chair if I told him I was some kind of mass-murdering terrorist. 

“I deserve to die for what I did...I never wanted to hurt her, I would never think of something like that. But this evil inside of me took over, I’m glad Spinel stopped be before I would do something I would regret. You have every right to hate me, dad.” 

“Steven, you are my son I could never hate you.” He said holding me tight. “I’m shocked that you would try something like that, but I don’t hate you. You’re a good kid with a kind heart, I see how you treat her, when it’s just Spinel and I she tells me how much she cares about you. How you are a great person and she is lucky to have you.” 

“I don’t think she thinks like that now.” 

“Steven, all that matters is that you didn’t do it. Is it any better, of course not, but if you try to make a change, then that’s all that matters? But it’s also a good chance that she won’t forgive you, and you have to respect that. Instead of dwelling on your mistake, use it to be a better person. You’ll find someone that makes you happy, and it could be someone that you can never see yourself with. That’s what’s so great about love, you don’t know when it will come. So please cut yourself some slack.”  
We hugged for a couple of minutes, I was crying on his shoulder at the same time. A shameful little boy I am, nothing but a mistake. 

“Will she ever forgive me?” 

“I don’t know Steven, just give her some time. I just wish I could have done more. The thing with Clive is horrible, that’s the difference between you and him. Clive wouldn’t think twice for what he did, people like him don’t have a conscience, you do. You knew what you did was wrong and you want to make it right.” He let go of me and stand up. “It’s getting late Steve, get a goodnight’s rest and the two of us will spend some father and son time tomorrow. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Everything is going to be okay?

(You can’t seriously believe that corny shit. You’re a sick fuck that deserves to suffer.)

Everything is going to be okay.

(Lying to yourself doesn’t change-)

Everything is going to be okay. 

(Steven-) 

Everything is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! Everything is going to be okay! 

(S-)

Everything is going to be okay! Going to be okay! Going to be okay! Going to be okay! 

“(rooster noises) Rise and shine little man, we’re going to have a fun time today.” 

“(grunting) What time is it?” 

“It’s six in the morning!” 

“But I’m too sleepy-” 

“Nonsense, we are going to have a fun time.” He said, taking off my covers and dragging me out of my bed by the foot.

“Ow, that’s hurt, at least let me get dressed.” (I was in my underwear) 

“I already packed a set of clothes in the van”

“Van?” 

“Yes, I bought a van, I’ll explain it to you later. Right now we’re going to eat at the best pancake house for breakfast. Gregory Universe and son are ready to start the fun.” 

Less than five minutes later, the two of us were on the road. 

“But Dad, you know I’m vegan,” I complained, getting dressed in the back of the van. There were a mattress and several empty beer cans in the back. Also two 12 packs of beer right next to the mattress. 

“That’s one big fat lie, Steven. I saw you stuff your face with peppermint choco ice-cream.” 

“Hey dad, can I have some beer?” 

“Okay Steven, just one sip.” 

But as we all know what happens after a teenage boy gets a sip of beer. That one sip turned into one can, then that one beer turned into six. We’ve only been on the road for less than ten minutes, and I had to tell my dad to pull over on the side of the road. So I can barf all the beer out. 

“Oh, my stars, what would your mother say about this? Come on you, here are some pain killers and black coffee. The pancake house is only five minutes away.” He said, giving me coffee and pain killers. “No more beer for the rest of the trip.” 

“Come on, it tastes good.” 

Once at the pancake house, my dad orders the most delicious pancakes for me. There were thick and soaked in Canadian maple syrup. Dad was right, I’m no vegan, vegetarian at best. Maybe. 

“How’s it taste schtu-ball?” 

“Really good, thanks for taking me out dad.” 

“Anytime, you deserve it.”

“So, what are we going to do now?” 

“Well after breakfast, we’re going to just cruise around and do all sorts of stuff. I was gonna let you drive the van, but you are in no condition to do so.”

I guess I shouldn’t drink anymore, it may taste good but it won’t after the fourth bottle.

For the rest of the day, my dad and I did all sorts of cool stuff. We went scuba-diving, raced go-carts, and played video games at the Joypolis. I won a stuffed toy of the cutest egg in the world, Gudetama. But what surprises me the most, is how can my dad afford all these cool activities at an Uber driver’s salary? 

“Okay big man, this is the last place I want to show you before we go home,” Dad said, pulling over on the side of the freeway. 

“Okay, close your eyes and don’t open them till I tell you to.”

“Sure dad.” 

He directed me to a certain spot, I just hope a giant truck doesn’t run me over.

“You can open them now!”

I opened my eyes, the eyes of a worthless boy. In front of me was a large billboard, it was a PuddingBowel ad that says ‘Let me drive the pudding into your mouth’. The last time I heard of the PuddingBowel is when I killed that health inspector Napoleon Pelletier. 

“It’s just a billboard dad, what’s so special about it?” 

“What’s so special about it? Steven, the restaurant bought the rights to my song that I created when I was around your age. I’m rich now Steven!”

My dad is rich, that’s something I never thought of actually happening.

“So is that why you could afford all those crazy activities?” 

“Yep, things are changing for the better little man. Come on, I need to tell you something.” He said, now both of us are going back to the van.

“Steven, it’s about time I have a serious talk with you. You are at that age now.”

“Is this the sex-ed talk, because you already gave it to me when I introduced you to Spinel? You also gave me a condom on that day, it’s now expired.”

“(Chuckling) No, not that. It’s about your mother.”

Once the mention of my mom came up, the smile I had all day has just washed away. 

“I believe that you know a giant portion of the story already.” 

“You mean the part where she abused some girl for no reason?” 

“Well, yeah. Look, Steven, your mom had made some bad choices in her life. I hate talking bad about her, but she wasn’t a perfect person. She wasn’t always like that you know, she was a very kind lady. But as time gone by, she changed. The doctors said that she had manic depression, that it worsens when she got older. She refused to take her medication, saying that I was trying to drug her. This caused her to become abusive, she never hurt you Steven, but she loved to take her anger out on a little girl. A girl named Spinel Valentine.”

“Wait what, you knew Spinel was that girl?” 

I can’t believe it, after all this time he knew that she was the little girl all those years ago. 

“I did, I always felt a connection between the girl and Spinel, and I found out when her Grandmother told me. I couldn’t sleep that night, knowing that I could have done more, more than I could have done. I was a coward back then, and in a way, I’m still am. That’s why it made me so happy that you two got along, the son of her abuser was her greatest friend. You may not know this, but your mother was always so proud of you. She would be in tears seeing the fine young man you are today.”

“Well, I guess mother like son,” I said jokingly, but then I realized that it was true. I’m just like my mom, and I hurt Spinel just like she did. 

“Steven, you are not your mother and you will never be her. You’re a good person Steven, everyone knows that except you. I could have been a better parent, I was a deadbeat until your mom passed. I was just so distracted with music that I neglected my flesh and blood.”

“You’re not a bad parent, I’m just a bad son, a bad friend, and a horrible person. I sometimes wish I was never born, I have done nothing but cause pain. That’s who I am, a monster.”

Both of us started to cry again, for some reason I was in the driver’s seat. Maybe dad forgot that he was the one who’s driving. 

“Steven-”

But before dad could even have the chance to speak, two black vans parked near us. One in the front of our van and one in the rear.

“Ah, excuse me, I’m trying to have a conversation with my son.” 

One of the van’s passenger doors opened, a man in kevlar armor wearing a demon mask approached us. He was apart of the Zankoku.

“Dad, give me the jets, we have to get out of here now-”

The Imp knocked on the window on my dad’s side. “Sir, can you please come out of the vehicle.” Said the Imp, in a strangle polite manner. 

“We don’t want any trouble, if this is your turf we will leave.” Dad poorly negotiated with the possibly armed thug. 

“I guess peace wasn’t an option.” The Imp said, pulling out a Glock and pointing it and my dads head. “Get out of the fucking car, I said get out of the fucking car!” 

Once he said waving his gun around, the back doors of the front van opened. Five Imps came out from the back, then busting the van window and dragging my dad out of the van. 

Once out of the van, the thugs started to beat my dad to the point of death. Kicking him and hitting him with metal pipes.  
“Dad-” I said, then at that moment two Imps grabbed ahold of me. 

“We asked nicely, was that not enough motherfucker.” One of the Imps said

“Stop, stop hurting him,” I begged, the imps forcing me to watch my dad getting beaten to death. 

“(Chuckling) Okay, okay. Settle down boys, you don’t want to kill him.” Yami said, appearing out from one of the vans. Slow clapping while giving me a pissed off smirk. 

“You piece of shit Yami, leave my dad alone. It’s me you want.”

“Aww, is whittle Stevi trying to save his precious daddy from being killed by the Yakuza.” They said in a mocking tone

“Boss, what do you want us to do with the fat one?” 

“Oh I don’t know, just break his legs and drop him off in the middle of nowhere. I don’t care what you do with him. Just make sure he doesn’t remember this.” Yami ordered their worthless pests to do their dirty work. 

“Leave him alone, he did nothing wrong,” I said at the moment where some imps dragged my semi-unconscious dad into one of the vans. 

“It doesn’t matter what he did, what matters is that he is a witness that must be dealt with. I would say your goodbyes now because this will be the last time you will see your beta daddy.” 

“Why do hate me so much, why are you even working with an animal like Clive?” 

“I think you know the first half of the question, you blew off my privates and stole my notebook. I’ve been trying to find you all day, it’s a good thing my brother has connections with the local police. The second part is none of your beeswax. All you need to know is that you will get your so-called birthday present tonight. It’s now more of an early Christmas present.”

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To H.E.L.L, also known as The Heavenly Eastwood Luxuries for Ladies. I didn’t make up the name. Think of it like a modern-day Auschwitz, minus the gas chambers and anti-semitism, but we do have furnaces to burn the corpses of the rejects. It’s a shame that so many girls turn out to be filthy whore filled with disease.” 

I can’t believe this is happening. This could be the day I die, all over for this worthless boy named Steven Universe. I knew today was too good to be true. 

“You’re sick you know that.”

“I do, but you’re no better than me. After all, you did try to rape Spinel in an alleyway. What do you have to say about that, Mr. Goody two-shoes?” 

“How, how do you know that?” 

“Oh you naive little shit, I know everything. Since the day of the bridge, I’ve been watching your every move, observing your descendants into madness. Your-”

“Ah boss, it’s your brother Hideo.” One of the imps said, holding a phone.

“Goddamn it, hold on Steven I need to get this,” Yami said, receiving the phone. “Hello, my favorite and only brother.” They said in a kind but a snarky way. “What? Hold on slow down. He did what, are you fucking kidding me?” “Fucking shit goddamn it cocksucking prick!” They vented, taking a deep breath before talking again. “How did this happen? No, I don’t need you to explain that part, you were supposed to be supporting him while I’m gone… Well, where are you then? Of course, you’re doing blow on strippers back why wouldn’t you?” “No, no don’t give me that attitude, I gave you one job and that was supposed to keep Eastwood in check.” There was a small break in the conversation. “Who was watching it? Well find out who they are and take care of them. Yes, I meant that kind of take care of! No that does not include Valentine, everyone else but her. Well, where is she now? Okay passed out in one of the fancy guest bedrooms, make sure she doesn’t leave the room until I get back. Why? Oh, I’ll tell you why, because if this leaks out, well shot on sight, the family can only do so much. Okay, okay, where is she now? Okay good, keep her there and make sure he doesn’t do near her. I keep telling him not to mess with the product. I don’t care if he says that she belongs to him, we can’t have him indulge in our product! Oh, oh now you’re saying how to deal with him. God, it’s like I am giving directions to a babysitter. Just mix some cocaine in a bottle of whisky, he will go crazy for a bit and then tire himself out. I will handle him, just let him have his fun for tonight and then I’m seizing operation from now on.” “Okay, okay good, just please make sure he doesn’t do that again. We will lose so much money if this news leaks out, that the man in charge, brutally raped one of the girls. No, she is not a reject, let me handle her, in the meantime put her in one of the guest bedrooms.” “Lastly, is everything ready for the buyers tonight. I know that the auction isn’t until tomorrow but somebody wanted them to be entertained. SO they are arriving a day early. Thank you, that’s the only thing you’ve done right so far. I’ll be back soon, keep that sadistic man baby under control.” Yami said hanging up the phone. 

“Jesus Christ, my empire will collapse because of a sadistic snowblower serial rapist.” 

“You know what? I don’t even feel like doing my revenge monologue down, Clive ruined it. Just put him in the back with the queer.” They finished

I was dragged into the back of the van, I could see Quinn passed out and tied up. I guess Clive wants everyone to see the big show tonight. From what I heard, I hope Spinel is okay, it’s all my fault that she is in this mess. I’m sorry bun-bun, for the person I became.

To Be continued


	16. Pain part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to see pure evil at it's truest form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this chapter and the next one will be the most disturbing chapters in the whole series. I congratulate everyone who made it this far and happy holidays.

‘Just let this happen, Spinel’ Those were the words that Clive said before molesting me. A spawn of pure evil and sadism. I felt so broken that I didn’t feel like stopping him, even though I could, maybe. Why does this night get worse and worse? 

Now, I’m in the back of a van, blindfolded and tied up. I’m just glad Clive’s imps kept their hands to themselves. Although knows what they did under Clive’s rule, you forget that most of them were former Black Hawk Clan bikers. The same ones that called me a psycho bitch, I miss the simpler days. The time where I would kill off my rivals to get closer to Stevi. The time where Lexi and Perri were the cutest couples, and when I had my mother act like a hard-ass towards me. I took those small moments for granted. Ever since I met Eastwood, my life just went downhill from there. All I wanted was a life with the man I love, the happy ending I deserved. Now I’m involved with the Yakuza, books that kill people, demons, and a serial rapist. All this happened in only less than six months. 

“Wakey wakey, welcome to your new home,” Clive said, pulling off my blindfold. 

The sliding side door of the van opened, two guards carried me outside. I was outside some kind of camp.

“Spinel Valentine, welcome to H.E.L.L. Also known as the Heavenly Eastwood Luxuries for Ladies, the new HQ of my human trafficking business. It’s a homing facility for our product, my house started to get a little too crowded.” 

“It looks like a modern Auschwitz.” 

“That’s what Yami said, I told them that it isn’t a death camp. We don’t have gas chambers or forced labor. Although we do have multiple furnaces to dispose of the rejects, and we do give them a choice. Most of them chose death.” 

While Clive was ranting about his new concentration camp, a person in a priest uniform walked out of the entrance of the main building, a six-story tower. There were multiple smaller buildings, properly for the girls to say in. The place looks just like Auschwitz, minus the gas chambers and train tracks. 

“Hey Yam-yam, how’s the biz?”  
“Everything is on schedule, master. The buyers will arrive tomorrow night and the auction will be held the day after. And you must be Ms. Valentine, a pleasure to meet you in your conscious state.” Yami said, reaching their hand out to shake mine. I refused. 

“Well isn’t this just swell, my two favorite people in the same space. The only one missing is Kira. Wait a minute, Spinel, did you know Steven was the infamous Kira?” Clive said, I refused to answer. He then gave me a disappointed sad puppy look. 

“Master, we should direct Ms.Valentine to her quarters.” 

“Good idea Yami, you are such a smart cookie. Come on Spinel, it’s time to go to your new room.”

Knowing Clive, my room will probably be something from Fifty Shades of Grey. 

“Hey, don’t look so sad. You won’t be staying with the products, you will be staying in one of the guest rooms.” 

We made our way through the building and went up to the fourth floor. 

“Master, I will direct Ms.Valentine to her room. You must get a goodnight’s sleep for tomorrow.” Yami said, having somewhat of a fearful look on their face. 

“Suit yourself bud, I’m going to snort three lines of Columbian snow before bedtime,” Clive said, walking to his quarters, the imps followed him. It was just Yami and me. 

“Follow me.” 

I did as I was told, without any trouble. There was no point in escaping, Clive probably has this place in lockdown. I rather not piss up Clive, for now. 

“Here are your quarters, Ms.Valentine.” They said, letting me walk in first, then they followed by closing the door. 

The room wasn’t anything special. It just was a huge empty room with a king-size bed in the very middle. There was no kitchen, nothing. Just a bed in this large isolated room. There weren’t any windows either, just one giant ceiling like that lights up the whole room. It looked like the inside of a mental hospital, minus the padded walls. 

“Valentine?” 

“Please, just call me Spinel. You don’t have to be so formal.” 

“Okay, Spinel. We have much to disgust, about Mr.Eastwood.”

Well, this is strange, why would the second in command talk about the boss behind his back with the enemy? 

“Clifford, I don’t think he would like you talking behind his back.” 

“He can’t hear us in here, (it just goes to show that you shouldn’t blow the surveillance budget on prostitutes and drugs).” 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing of your concern, what is your concern is Clive.”

“Clive, I already know the bastard. I know how to handle him.”

“I don’t think you do. You and Steven underestimate what Clifford is capable of. He may look like a deranged cokehead sociopath, and it's no doubt he is. But he’s more than that. He gets inside his victims’ heads, toys with their emotions, causing them to react. That’s what he feeds on, pure anger. He will use your anger against you until he gets what he wants, then he throws you out.”

Yami makes their way to my bed, sitting on one of the corners. Looking like they have more to say. 

“He doesn’t care about the money as I do. The only thing he cares about is the short-term pleasures from the pain he causes to his victims. He needs power, he needs money but doesn’t care how much he spends. He’s a careless buyer and a master manipulator. Underestimating him will only bring suffering to you.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I’ve seen his evil at first hand, and you don’t deserve the pain.”

“Can’t you just overthrow him?” 

“You think we haven’t tried, of course, we did? Originally the Eastwoods was an ATM for my family. But since I killed his father, he is harder to control. Clive found out, it cost the sanity of my high-ranking lieutenants and my closest associates.”

“I think I have a good idea of what he did.” 

“No, no you don’t. What he did to them was just monstrous, only the devil’s incarnate is capable of such sadism.” Tears started to come out of Yami’s, trying their best to hide it. 

“Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Just don’t react, no matter what. Don’t give him your energy.” They said, getting up from my bed and walking to the door.

“You don’t deserve this, I have nothing against you. If I could get you out of here I would. Although, that boyfriend of yours. I will make him suffer for what he did to me.” 

“Wait, Yami?”

“What-” 

I rushed towards them and gave them a big hug. Grateful for their guidance. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Thank you, for what you told meh. I’m so sowy about your fwiends. I hope things work out, and you get what you want.” I said in my adorable voice.

“Whatever.” They said, pushing me off and exiting the room.

“Oh, one more thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m locking this door, the last thing I want is for Clive to barge in. It will be open before you wake up.” Yami said, closing the door.

Wow.

What an idiot, they think they’re so smart. While I was hugging them, I snatched their phone. I know I won’t be able to leave, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to stop Clive. 

Wow, just wow. I can’t believe that a powerful mobster doesn’t have a password on their phone. This is my chance to tell Blake what to do. I texted 

‘(poop emoji) Tomorrow night everyone is gathering together. Kill everyone who is wearing a demon mask, except Clive. I want to kill him myself. Also, contact Bryan and Ryan, tell them it’s from me. They’ll know what to do. I’ll send you their numbers.’ 

Things are going according to plan, all I have to do is wait. Blake can just track the phone, no need to tell her my location. No matter what happens, that animal will burn in hell for the pain he’s caused. 

“(rooster noises) Rise and shine bun-bun!” Clive barged in

“What time is it?” 

“It’s time for me to take you on a tour of the facility.” 

Four imps walked into the room, two on each side of Clive. 

“Where’s Yami?”

“They are doing work for the rest of the day. It’s you, me and-. Wait, where is she?”

“Uh, I don’t know sir.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry Spinel. This is so rude of me. Imp, give me the bell.” Clive said, receiving a small bell. 

“Oh Seven, here Seven my little pet.” He ranged the bell, it was like he was calling a dog.

After a couple of rings, out came a girl wearing a maid outfit. On her forehead, was the number seven in hiragana, written in permeate marker. But it wasn’t just any ordinary girl, it was Perri. 

“Spinel, I would like you to meet my little pet, Seven. Isn’t she just the cutest.” He said, cupping her face. 

What he was doing to her makes my blood boil, but I thought of what Yami said and kept calm. Don’t worry Perri, I will get you out of here. 

Although what I noticed that caught me by surprise, was that Clive didn’t look so thrilled. His attitude changed when I didn’t react, Yami was right. 

“Well, come on we don’t have all day. I want to show you everything.” Clive said, making a signal with his hand. Directing everyone to follow him. 

For the entire day, he showed us all the parts of H.E.L.L. The furnace, his office, his coworkers’ office, the armory, the battle arena, the product houses (which they all wore rags and underneath sexy lingerie. These girls were between the ages of 13 and 17, it’s so screwed up if you think about it. Also they must be freezing during the cold nights) and lastly, his penthouse. Which looks just like Quinns’ penthouse. 

The day went by so quickly. After the tour, we were entertained by paid strippers and were offered lines of cocaine. He was so high he ended up comatose if only his doctors didn’t save his life. They would have to be paid millions to medically treat that piece of shit. It’s cheaper to just let him die. 

It started to get late, so we went back to his penthouse. Something tells me that this is the beginning of something terrible. 

We were sitting on a red sofa, in front of us was a table made of a Japanese maple tree. On the table were three wine glasses and a huge bottle of red wine. 

“Why so blue? Tonight’s a night for celebration, not frowns and glooms. So I encourage you both to live a little, have a drink of wine.” Clive said, pouring wine in the glasses. 

“You know that we are not at the drinking age?”

“Spinel, I have committed far worse crimes than underage drinking. For one I’m trying to be nice. And for the record, I didn’t spike the wine. Here, I’ll show you.” Clive said, drinking a sip from all three glasses. “See, I’m not tricking you.” 

I saw Perri grabbing one of the glasses, she didn’t look thrilled but drank it to please Clive. I drank mine too, just to avoid trouble. As for the wine, let's just say I don’t like the sweet taste. 

“You know, I feel like this is the time for a story.” 

Oh shit, here we go again.

“And I hate to disappoint you, but it’s not one of my grand ventures.”

Well, this is new.

“Are you two listening?” 

Both of us nodded our heads. 

“Good, now this story takes place long before my first conquest. I was 13 at the time, and my father was still walking. It would be later down the road he would be diagnosed with ALS. Both of my parents hated me, they called me an accident and a parasite throughout my life. My father never wanted me, he just wanted an excuse to wed my mother. I was the excuse.

He paused for a moment, filling up his wine glass.

“There was a lot of fighting in my home, my mother was a prisoner. Forced into marriage by her attacker. Father would lose his temper at me for no reason, he would pull out his belt and hit me with it.

“Father was a rich businessman when he was in Britain, but lost half of his assets to my half-mother. So he got involved with the Yakuza family, the Yoshiyama-gumi. He made more money than he ever did in his legit career. 

He stopped his story to go to the kitchen, he brought back a tray of Christmas cookies. Perri and I took a cookie.

“One day, father was in somewhat of a good mood. Usually, he would insult me for no particular reason. But today was different because it was my 13th birthday. Even though I grew up in a privileged family, I didn’t get a lot of gifts. It’s because my parents didn’t want to waste money on their accident… I only got one gift that year, the loss of my V-card.

“When my mother left home for the day, my father took me to a secluded part of the family manor. He opened the door and inside was a woman. She was around her mid-20s at the time and was strapped down on a queens size bed. Be next to the bed was a side-table, on top of it was a wooden spoon. My father then told me ‘I want you to beat her and fuck her silly’. So I did just that. I didn’t know what sex was at that time, my parents couldn’t give two shits teaching me about sex ed and healthy relationships. At that moment it probably was the first woman I raped, which is what I thought at the time. When I was 16, my father told me that she was my dad's secretary wanting a promotion. But at the time I thought I raped her, and I felt good. It was a feeling that I never had before, it feels like when a junkie injects heroin for the first time. It felt amazing, and right then I was hooked.

He paused again, eating another cookie. 

“But, I should have known better than what my dad did for me, wasn’t a reward. The next day, while I was just waking up. Four men kicked down my door. They pulled down my pants and put a chastity cage around my penis. 

“For a week I had it on, but it wasn’t the real torture. The real torture came the day after it was put on me. When I woke up, the manor was filled with women in sexy outfits, some of them talked dirty towards me and touched my groin. All hired by my father, to torment me. It’s like when a crackhead just tried meth and then the next day he can’t take any, while everyone else is doing right in front of him, just to torture the poor bastard. 

“I can’t imagine anything crueler than that, can you?” 

It’s no doubt that Clive was born evil (probably had to do with his father), but something like this would have influenced his behavior, that is if he isn’t lying. Born a parasite and molded into the man he is today. I blame both nature and nurture. But what he has done, it’s not forgivable and cannot be excused. 

“Being in the same room as you,” Perri said, finally speaking. 

“Well, at last, you speak. You haven’t said a word since you came here, which was around the end of school this year.”

“You're nothing but a sociopathic sadist, do you think you can just tell stories about your tragic past and somehow get good points? If you think you’re in pain, take a good look at” 

“Well my small friend, I never heard of good points before. And trust me, I fully know that I’m not getting redeemed in the eyes of both of you. I just love telling stories.” 

Clive grabbed the rest of the cookies and put them in his pocket.

“Although, weirdly enough. I consider both of you and Steven to be my closest friends since Steven killed my real ones. But what’s funny is, that even though I considered you both my friends, I never liked any of you.” Clive’s tone of voice went from playful to serious.

“You both and Steven were responsible for what I went through in prison. For months I was tortured and stripped from my pride. You eventually get used to the beatings, but the emotional scars never heal. It was like living through my childhood again. Accident this, monster that, a parasite that brings nothing but suffering to those around him! He said, breaking his wine glass with his robot hand.

“You know when you are told that you are a monster, you eventually become one. Do I consider myself a monster, yes, a villain, never? I’m the hero standing up for my kind. All through centuries, people were ridiculed or worse when they expressed their instincts. Calling them savages, I think the others are the savages, trying to take away our true human nature, stripping us down so we can fit in the social status that society created! No, I’m a savior, this place allows people to not be ashamed of themself, who humans are. 

“If it’s rape, murder, arson, anything. This place doesn’t oppress, it encourages the animal instincts in us. I will not let my brothers be oppressed the way I had. That’s not all, I vowed to make the persons responsible for my imprisonment and pain that I have been through all my life! My mother, my father, and Lexi Joel. All of them got what they deserved, what they did to me. Only three left and I will torment the shit out of all of them tonight! Starting with you.” Clive ranted, now looking directly at Perri. 

Then out of nowhere, six imps with guns burst into the room.

“Men, grab hold of the pink-haired girl.”

Four of the imps went to me and tied me to a chair, unable to move. 

“Don’t you fucking dare Clive!”   
“You know nothing about real pain, Perri. You think the death of the blue-haired dyke, you being molested, and the way you cut up your arms. That somehow counts as pain!”

“What?” I said.

“Oops, did I say that out loud?” 

“What is he talking about Perri?” 

She looked at me with shameful but shocked eyes. 

“You didn’t know, well why don’t I show you?” Clive said, going after Perri. Ripping the shirt-part of the outfit. She tried but failed to stop him. Once Clive ripped off the shirt. It revealed Perri’s bra and multiple deep cuts all over her arms. I was mortified by what I saw. 

“Ta-da! Take a good look at the cutter dyke.” He said, grabbing ahold of her arms and flashing them to me. 

“(crying) Please, stop,” Perri begged, but in her heart. She knew this was just the beginning. 

“Let go of her.” 

“Aww, it’s just so cute that you care about her so much. If you look closely, you can see the scars faded from the top, but slowly getting more and more detailed. She probably started since I killed her girlfriend. So tell her Perri, how many times did you press a sharp blade on your soft pale skin?” 

She didn’t answer the first time. 

“Say it!” Clive said, letting go of one of her arms and pulling her hair back.

“47” 

“See, 47 scars in only less than six months. We should put you on the cover of Emo Monthly.”

“Stop it, please,” I begged, knowing that this is the beginning. 

“Now Perri, do you still believe that you are in real pain?” 

“(Sniffling) No.”

“See, was that so hard? You know nothing about real pain, the kind that drives you insane. And you are in no pain at all, not enough anyway.” Clive said, using one of his hands to whip her tears and the other to unbutton his shirt.

“So I’ll give it to you.” He said laying Perri on the couch, climbing on top of her. 

“Clifford!” 

“Don’t worry Seven, the first always hurts, but I’ll warm you up real nice.”

“No, no, please...Don’t do this.” 

“Don’t you dare Clive?” 

“Stop acting like a baby, you knew this would happen soon. We would want to disappoint the viewers.” He said, I’m when he meant by viewers, he is referring to the victim of watching his sex tapes. 

“I tell this to all six of them, it’s only going to hurt more if you struggle. But, who doesn’t like a good struggle?” Clive said, forcing Perri’s legs open. 

“But for you, you will be my masterpiece. I wouldn’t want to break you.” He kept talking, letting go of one of her arms, using it to take off her bra.

“And besides, it’s better to do it with me than those bu-” 

Before Clive could finish his sentence, Perri used her free hand and poked out Clive’s right eye with her fingernail. 

He screamed bloody murder, She pushed him off, with her finger sliding out of his eye. She got up, but couldn’t run away. Instead, she looked at her helpless attacker. 

“You stupid cunt, my fucking eye!” Clive cursed, covering his bleeding eye. While also screaming bloody murder.

“I’m, I’m sorry you tried to hurt me-”

“Fuck you, fuck you!” 

There was nothing she could have done, the guards would kill her if she escaped.

“Perri.” I tried to break free.

“I was defending myself, you, you-”

“Was that worth half-blinding me? You think you are in pain, bullshit. You cause pain, pain to Lexi, Spinel, and me. You’re the real parasite.”

“No, don’t worry I can fix it. Just let me, me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She started to cry again. Holding herself tight. 

“Perri!” I said, breaking the chair, trying to get up from the floor. 

“(crying)” He cried

“Perri.” 

“(Crying)” 

“Perri-”

I ran towards my helpless friend, hoping that I could just hold her tight. But out came Clive's fist in my face. Knocking me to the ground.

“(Psychotic laughing)” He laughed, starting to kick me. His hand wasn’t covering it anymore, it was just a gaping hole soaked in blood.

“Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, it’s all about the pain!” He ranted, kicking me. 

“Spinel!”

“Pain, Pain, Pain, it’s just a funny word to say. You are also a bringer of pain to Spinel.” He stopped kicking me. He went to his knees and beat my face with his robot hand. 

“Pain, Pain, Pain. The bringers of pain and suffering.” He then used his final move and slammed my face on the floor. 

“Look at yourself, it took a couple of beatings and now you’re beaten. Are you listening to my voice while you slowly go unconscious?”

I was looking into the eyes of the devil, those pink eyes filled with hate. 

“Before you pass out, I want you to take a long look at me deflowering your friend. When you wake up, you will suffer too.” He said walking to Perri.

My head, my head was hurting like hell. But it was nothing compared to the pain I was seeing. He grabbed ahold of her and ripped off what was left, kicking her in the stomach. Clive took off his pants, came from behind her, and lay on top of her. He raped her like she was an animal, beating and fucking. I couldn’t do anything, I should have killed him before any of this, I had multiple chances, I don’t care if it cost my life. But, even if Clive does die tonight, the damage has already been done. I’m sorry Lexi, I failed you, I failed her. I failed myself. I cause nothing-

Nothing but pain 

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Perri, I'm a terrible parent


	17. Pain part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive has crossed the line, Spinel and Steven give him what he deserves. 
> 
> (I have never written something so fuck up before)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an all-nighter to finish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and happy holidays. The Christmas special story will be released tomorrow. But all the lack of sleep was worth producing this, I am proud of my work and I thank everyone for their support and kindness. This story probably made a lot of people uncomfortable, but I congratulate you that you made it to the end of the nightmare. The next arc will be more wholesome than this one. 
> 
> Again, thank you, everyone.

“Steven, are you awake?” Yami said 

“I am now, where are you taking me?” 

This isn’t how I wanted things to end, being kidnapped by the most powerful Yakuza in Japan. It’s also almost Christmas. I could die before I could even open my presents, not as I deserve them. I will never see Lion, my dad, and-, Spinel. This is all my fault, she was right but I ignored her. I can’t imagine the things Clive did in only just one day. 

“I believe I told you before we left.”

“Steven, Steven are you okay?” 

“Quinn, Jesus christ what’s happening?” 

“I don’t know bud, the last thing I remember is a bunch of ruffians beating the living hell out of me. Calling me a dirty queer.”

“Quinn, that’s terrible.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m the last person you should be worrying about. Clive has Spinel and her friend Perri.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he called me before his goons kidnapped me. He was talking gibberish on the phone, I think he was higher than a kite.”

“That’s cokehead-”

“Both of you, shut up. I have rough shit on my mind, I don’t need you pests bother me.”

Quinn and I kept quiet for the whole ride, fearing the consequences. Knowing Clifford, he isn’t going to kill us, it would be worse than death. 

We both had blindfolds on, so we had no idea where we were. Although I have a good idea where we are now since I could hear the sound of driving cars. We must be in the middle of nowhere, the countryside maybe. I doubt what Clive is doing, the last thing he wants is for it to be in the public eye. 

“Okay guys, we’re here.” They said, taking the blindfolds off Quinn and me. 

The guards also untied us as well, it would be pointless trying to flee. They will just gun us down, Clive wouldn’t like that. 

“Come on you two, I don’t have all night,” Yami said, opening the back doors. It was almost pitch black, but a small ray of orange was still visible in the sky.

Both of us got out, looked around, and saw we were in some kind of concentration camp. There was a large building and around it were small living quarters, probably for his product. 

“It looks just like A-” I said

“I know, I know, it looks like Auschwitz! I already had two people say the exact thing when they saw H.E.L.L.” They raged, then took a deep breath. “Now, Clive is waiting for you inside. Today’s the day Steven, where you get your birthday present.” 

We walked inside the building, Yami then walked up to the front desk. Why would a concentration camp need a secretary?

“Excuse me, can you tell me where he is?” 

“Of course boss Yami, he is in his office.” 

“Thank you, you have yourself a wonderful night.” 

Weirdly, a woman works here since this place is based on female enslavement. It seems like she gets more respect than all those poor girls. 

“Follow me,” Yami said, pressing a button on the elevator. It was only Yami, Quinn, and myself in the elevator. It’s funny that they would just leave someone like Yami without protection, with two enemies. 

The elevator stopped at the top floor. The three of us walked into the empty floor. The entire first floor was his office. But all he had was a desk, chair, bookshelves stacked with books, a storage locker, and a miniature golf set. It was a large floor that barely had anything. 

Clive was leaning on the front of his desk, his back away from us. From the looks of it, he’s wearing some kind of ceremonial suit, something that you wear when you visit a Buddhist temple. There were two guards with AK47, one on each side of his desk. 

“Pain, Pain, Pain, that’s all I know. That’s all I am.” He mumbled, snorting lines of coke. 

“Ah-” Yami tried to speak

“What, what do you want, can’t you see I’m busy?” He raged, slamming his fist on his desk. 

“It’s Yami, master. I-” 

“Oh, Yam-yam, I’m sorry for my temper. I’m not having a great time tonight.” 

“Clive,” I said

“Stevi, it’s good to hear your voice. Is my brother with you?” 

“Yes, he is, master,” Yami said 

“Perfect, all is going to plan.”

There was a moment of silence until Clive spoke again.

“Tell me, Steven, do you know what pain is?” 

“Isn’t it a physical or emotional suffering?” I said, not giving much thought to it. 

“Well, that is the definition of pain. But what does pain look like?” 

I have to be careful, knowing Clive this is going to turn ugly. 

“I don’t know, what does it look like?” I said, then Clive turned to his left. Revealing the left side of his left side. 

“Well Steven, it looks like this.” He turned towards us, revealing a black hole from where his right eye was. 

“Christ,” Yami said

“Bloody hell, my God,” Quinn spoke 

“What the fuck happened?” I said

The three of us, even Yami. We’re shocked and disgusted by the hole in his head. 

“It doesn’t look pretty, does it? A certain someone poked my eye out, now it looks like a gaping asshole.”

“Why would someone do that, master?” 

“Why would someone do that, why don’t you ask her?” Clive said, walking to the locker and opening it. He then pulled Perri out from it. She was covered in bruises, cuts were all over her arms, and was bleeding from the privates. The only piece of clothing she had on was her bra. Her eyes were red with tears in them. 

“No, please-” She said, Clive then kicked her over and repeatedly stomped on her. 

“You stupid cunt look at me!” He raged, stopped stomping, now pulling her by the hair.

“Look what you did to me, look at me. I was trying to help, I hope it was worth disfiguring me. You worthless whore!” Clive said, dragging her by the hair. 

“I said that I would be gentle, that I wouldn’t hurt you. But this is what I get for being good to you. Self-defence, bullshit!” He then punched her in the face, then spitting on her. “If you think I’m done with you, you’re mistaken.” He said, slamming her face on the floor. She started to sob quietly, wetting the shiny floor with her tears. Poor Perri.

There was another awkward pause, I think these pauses helped Clive to think. It’s kinda therapeutic, in his weird perception of therapy. 

“Okay. Think is what’s going to happen. I want someone to get this one to the infirmary.” He said, pointing to Perri. “Then I want you, Yami, to take these two to the guest room. There is a set of fresh clothes on the beds. In five minutes, we all meet up in the main hall.” 

“Yes, master, as you wish master,” Yami said, escorting us out of the top floor. 

After five minutes, Yami took Quinn and me to the main hall. Sort of like a dining area. The clothes that were given to us weren’t anything too special. Just a pair of jeans and a warm jacket. We were the first ones to be there, Clive came a few minutes later. He was still wearing the same clothes he had, but he had a bandaid that was soaked with blood and had a long black trench coat. He was also waving around the golf club that was in his office. 

“Hey guys, are you ready?” Clive said, in a more enjoyable tone. It’s like he is acting as nothing happened on the top floor. I think his memory restarts every time he does something sick. 

“Ready for what, Clifford?” Quinn said

“Well my pale brother, we are going on a night hike. The buyers won’t be here until one. So we are going to do a boys’ trip in the meantime. Come on guys, just follow my lead.” 

We started to exit the building, but Clive stopped for some unknown reason.

“Wait, wait. I almost forgot one thing. The rope.” He said, walking towards Quinn

“Why would you need rope?” 

“Well, Quinn. How else are you going to go on the hike in your condition?” 

“Clifford, what the fuck are you talking about?” I said

“For his broken legs of course,” Clive said, then swung his golf club at one of Quinns’ legs. Breaking it in two. 

“(screaming bloody murder) You bloody sick fuck! Oh, Christ.” Quinn said, holding his broken leg. While Quinn was screaming in agony, Clive broke his other leg with his golf club. Now both of Quinns’ legs are broken. 

“Fuck, you sadistic bastard. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“Most definitely,” Clive said, chucking his golf club away. “You can call me a terrible person, a sadistic pervert, or a machiavellian. But you can’t call me a bad brother, I tried everything to be a good brother. I called you, I invited you to my house. But what do you do? You treat me like shit, a parasite like our Father. I gave you so many chances and you wasted them all. I wasn’t asking you to like me, I just want you to treat me like family. Now, you will watch your friends suffer in your useless pathetic state.” Clive said. “Tie a rope around the albinos’ legs, we will drag him through the entire hike.” 

Once the rope was tied around Quinn’s legs, everyone else started to get ready. Two imps, Yami, Quinn, Clive, and I will be going on the hike. 

“Come on Steven, help me lead the way buddy,” Clive said, leaning his arm on my shoulder. It’s time for the hike. 

About right now, all of us were in the middle of the forest. It was Clive and me in the front, Yami and one imp in the middle, and Quinn being dragged through the dirt by the other imp. It was pitch black, there was only one flashlight and Clive had it. Wherever we’re going, it’s not going to be good for Quinn and me. 

“It’s this peaceful, Steven, just listening to the sounds of nature?” 

“Well, if you’re enjoying yourself, Clive. I guess it is peaceful.”

“Oh Steven, you were always so kind. Always wanted to be everyone’s friend and shit. But we both know that part of you is dead, and tonight, we will make sure of that.” 

What’s that supposed to mean? 

As we walked farther and farther in the woods, from the looks of it we reached our destination. 

We stopped at some part of the wood, it was so dark I couldn’t see anything. But out of nowhere, six flashlights turned on. Forming half of a circle. There were Imps and they held the shining light under their faces. 

“We’re here, I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. The scars from my past will finally heal. I couldn’t ask for any more than this.” Clive said, starting to laugh a little. 

“What is this, Clive, why did you drag us here?” I said, tired of Clives’ bullshit games. 

“For your late birthday present of course.” He said, giving me an evil grin. All six of the imps flashed their lights directly at one spot. Revealing a semi-conscious Spinel, looking like she is in some trance.

“Spinel!” I said, running to her. Holding her in my arms, oh god what did he do to you? 

“Clifford, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Quinn raged

“Gag the queer, I don’t want him ruining this for me,” Clive said, the two imps that followed us ducked taped his mouth. 

Clive was standing right behind me, looking down. I didn’t see him, I felt his presence. I couldn’t take my eyes away from Spinel, this is all my fault. 

“Doesn’t she look so peaceful, so beautiful?” 

A familiar rage took over me, a rage that I haven’t felt for a long time. 

“Clive you sick fuck, what did you do?” I burst with anger, punching him in the jaw. (I think I knocked out one of his teeth) 

When Clive hit the ground, the two imps pointed their weapons at me. It would be useless killing him if I die too. 

“Wow, Steven. I’m impressed, I haven’t seen that burning passion inside for you for a long time. I also didn’t do anything, all I did was give her a little bit of this.” Clive said, getting up and waving a small bottle of clear liquid. “I use my special love potion on special occasions, it’s also commonly known as ketamine. That means you can do whatever you want for about 30 minutes, it was given to her about half an hour ago. So, go ahead.” 

“Clive, what in the actual fuck are you talking about?” I said, Clive gave me a confused look.

“Are you serious? I’m giving you your birthday present.” 

“My birthday present, how does this have to do with Spinel?” 

“Steven you have to be fucking with me, Spinel is your present. I’m giving you want you wanted, her innocence. And yes, she’s a virgin, I checked. I would be a terrible friend if I just had her all to myself, so I want you to take it, take what is yours. Become, the man you are destined to be, Kira.” 

“Wait, no, no you can’t be serious?” I said, just realizing what is going on. I couldn’t be any more horrified than I am now. 

“Yes Steven, and just to make it clear. The present is Spinels’ intact hymen, and I want you to break it.” 

I felt a terrible pain in my chest, my heart sinking into dark waters. I would rather kill myself than do something so barbaric to my love.

“You are sick to think I will ever do that, I rather you kill me than force me to do that to Spinel. You have done monstrous things but you crossed the line this time.”

“Oh, Steven, bless your heart. I’m not giving you a choice, I don’t care if you enjoy it or not. I just want to feel a great sense of schadenfreude. Because of you and Spinel, the life I had is gone, and I will make you pay for everything you did! You killed my friends in cold blood, you sawed my arm, you destroyed everything I had!

“I may consider you my friend, but I never hated anyone more than you. You are no better than me, you tried you rape her yourself-”

“That wasn’t me, I would never do that to her.”

“What would you do if she hadn’t fought back, would you have molested her?” 

“I-, fuck you, burn in hell and just leave us alone.” I raged, I also started to cry. Just end this nightmare, please!

I dropped to my knees, bawling my eyes out. Clive went to me and crouched down.

“All she talked about when she was here, was how much of a sick fucking animal you are. Face the music, Steven, you’re not getting her back. So give that little psycho cunt what she deserves. You don’t deserve a girl like her. Show her who’s boss. This is a once in a lifetime, you can do whatever you want with her. Use it, my friend, teach her a lesson, and fulfill your instincts.” 

No, no this isn’t real. Please tell me this is a dream?

I raped Spinels’ unconscious body, I fucked her so hard, there was blood everywhere, god what have I done.

“My God, that felt amazing,” Clive said, releasing his load inside Spinel. “I don’t usually do sloppy seconds, but I had to try it.” 

Her blood was all over my penis, I was terrified of what I have done. Please someone kill me. 

“Why so sad Steven, from the look of things you did enjoy it. Do you feel better now?” 

I didn’t answer him, I still needed time to process everything. Everything I did to her.

“Did it feel good, sticking your erect cock in her tight and moist-”

“Steven, Steven?” Spinel said, finally gaining a sense of reality. 

“How do you feel my little friend? Did Steven's dick feel good inside you, our cum is probably leaking out of your stretched out pussy.” 

“Steven, how could you? What did you do?!?” 

“Spinel-”

“Don’t touch me, you’re disgusting. Get away from me!” 

“Spinel, please, I’m sorry-” 

“(psychotic laughing) Yes, yes thank you, God. I did it, I finally did it! Take that Steven, you are no better than me. It’s good that I dragged someone at my level. You raping Spinel will be the happiest moment in my life.”

“No, no, no, no what have I done? I’m a monster.”

“Don’t be such a baby Steven, I know you enjoyed it. Steven, Steven, Steven.” 

“Steven, wake the fuck up!” Clive yelled, waking me up.

“What the?” I said

“Steven, you just fainted on us. Passed out at the moment you saw Spinel. Now-”

“Ryuk, Ryuk!” 

“Yes, Steven?” 

“Steven, what the fuck are you yelling too?” Clive said

I rushed towards Ryuk, fell on the muddy floor, and held onto his feet. 

“Ryuk, I beg you. Please kill Spinel, and then kill me.” 

“Steven, what is going on?” Quinn asked

“Kill me, kill us, I can’t do it Ryuk. I can’t do it, I rather both of us die than me doing that to her. Write our names and kill us please!” 

For the first time, I was begging for death to death himself. I will never hurt Spinel, and I rather die instead. But I also don’t want her to suffer, she deserves better. I am nothing but a failure and a hypocrite. I’m no god, I’m a loser. 

“Steven, acting like a baby isn’t going to make any difference. From your reaction, I have a good idea of what is about to happen. So stop being a pussy and-” 

“Wait, master, I can’t let you do this. This has gone way too far.” Yami begged for Spinels’ safety. Although Clive didn’t look so pleased. 

“Are you fucking talking back to me, Yami?”

“Sir, please listen. Spinel isn’t the true threat, she is just in the crossfire of what Steven did. He’s the real enemy and deserves nothing but pain. But please, Ms.Valentine doesn’t deserve this torment.” 

“Well, what do you suggest?” Clive said, then Yami whispered into his ear. 

It took about a minute for Yami to tell Clive their plan.

“I like that idea, yeah, yeah, in the end, it’s all Stevens’ fault.”

“Thank you, master.” They said, shooting me with a tranquilizer dart. “I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer, Mr.Universe.” 

I started to wake up, I couldn’t see anything, but I could hear cheering and shouting. I think I was in some kind of arena, and I was in the center. My hands were tied up to some kind of pole. 

“It’s time for the show to begin, Kira.” An imp said, taking off my hood. 

I was in an arena, the place was filled with people. Most of them are probably buyers. In front of me, Clive was sitting on a throne, with a semi-conscious Spinel and a crippled Quinn. 

The crowd went quiet, Clive was about to speak.

“Gentleman all over the world, I welcome you to the event of a lifetime.” The crowd started to cheer his name like he was a deity to them. “Today is a special night for people like us. As you may know, a vigilante by the name of Kira is hunting us down. But fear not my brother, because Kira is no other than a weak little shit.” The crowd started to boo, some of them were throwing drinks and food at me. I was the monster in their eyes. 

“Tonight is the night we bring justice for our brothers. My killing Kira once and for all.” The crowd started to cheer louder than before. “And the person who is given the honor of slaying this tyrant is no other than Yami, my right-hand.” 

“Go get him, Yam-yam.” Clive finished 

They approached me, wearing some kind of fighting clothes. The fight to the death has begun. 

“Prepare to face the pain you brought on us all.” They said, grabbing my head and slamming it on their knee. Causin two of my teeth to chip. 

“Stevi!” Spinel said, regaining control.

“Don’t give up buddy,” Quinn said

While I was strapped to the pole, I was kneed in the face, kicked in the stomach, and punched multiple times in the face. They were beating me to death.

My body started to bruise, and blood was coming out of my mouth, nose, and head. My face was covered in blood, my blood. And Yami was having the time of their life, laughing and beating me. 

“This is starting to bore me, how about I make things a little bit fairer,” Yami said untieing me from the pole. 

I could barely fight back, or even stand up. Yami is stronger than I thought, there was no way I could win. 

For the last ten minutes, I was repeatedly beaten to the ground. I’m surprised that I’m not dead yet. I could barely move, I was coughing blood, I never been in so much pain in only one day. Just please let this night end. 

“Look how pathetic you are, Kira. You are no God, you’re just a weakling with a book and a pen. You are not a worthy opponent for the greatness of your’s truly. I guess I should spice things up a little more, I’m starting to get tired of beating you to the ground.” 

Yami started to look around, finding a way that they can make this fight more entertaining. 

“You’re not looking so good Steven, you should get up before they kill you,” Ryuk said. 

“Imps, bring the pink-haired girl down here.” 

“What?” I said in pain, realizing what is happening. For all the shit I’ve been through, I need to see a therapist after this if I’m still alive. 

“How about we play a game, Steven? Every time you hit the floor, one of the men in the audience and their way with Spinel.” Yami said, turning into Clive.

“Yami you beautiful shit, I love how you think,” Clive said.

(Look at how pathetic Steven. You are weak, and now you will get your girlfriend to get raped.)

Work with me, please. You need me more than I need you, Kira.

(Oh really?)

Please, lend me your power to stop Yami and Clive. Help me save Spinel.

(And why would I do that?) 

Because if I die, you die too. All that hard work will be for nothing. How about we make an arrangement?

(I’m listening) 

You can take over when it has to do with the Death Note and all that business. But you don’t intervene with my relationships, and you also must protect Spinel too. You give me control and I will feed you power by any means.

(And what’s in it for me?)

You survive and we become God of the pure world, you don’t have any other options. 

(Shit, I hate it when you’re right. Fine, it’s a deal) 

Perfect.

I don’t care if I suffer, I want to suffer, after all the horrible things I’ve done. However, I will not let Spinel suffer because of my mistakes, I will fight for her safety and end this nightmare. 

“Alright Steven, we don’t want to keep them waiting,” Yami said, about to kick me to the ground. I will not fall, I will rise. 

I countered their move like I was Neo in the matrix. 

“What the-” I then went for their legs, knocking them over.

Now on their knees, I grabbed their face and repeatedly kneed them, causing blood to leak out of their mouth. 

“You lying fuck, you’re supposed to make me pay! Leave her out of this!” 

“(coughing) I guess I’m also a sneaky fuck too,” Yami said, pulling out a knife and stabbing me in the leg. 

No, I cannot hit the ground. No matter how much I want to. Every part of my body was in pain, I at least broke some bones. But my fighting Spirit and my love for Spinel is stronger. I will be the slayer of evil, and I will make Clive burn in hell before the sun rises. 

“Everyone, the living quarters are on fire-” An imp said, then having a heart attack. 

“What is going on?” Yami said

Throughout the entire crowd, all of the guards and the spectators were dying. Heart attacks, suicide by knife, homicide-suicide, or homicide then heart attack. Everyone who was a part of this barbaric act is dying. This must be the work of whoever has my second death note. But that doesn’t matter now, what matters is that I finish what I started. 

“Would kill you, but I have bigger fish to fry,” I said, dropping Yami’s defeated body on the ground. 

Let’s end this.

“Eastwood!” I screamed, turning around and seeing Clive run out the door. 

“No, Steven. He’s mine.” Spinel stopped me.

“Stop it Spinel, let me redeem myself, I should have listened to you. Let me make things right.” 

“Well, then let’s make things right, together.” Spinel said both of us chased after Clive.

We chased after him, my body feels like giving up, but my heart tells it to push on. We caught him going up the elevator, he saw us and started shooting at us. Until the doors shut. 

“He’s going to his office, let’s take the stairs,” I said, Spinel following me. We’re ready to end this nightmare. 

We raced up the stairs, Spinel had to help me up once we reached the third floor. We finally made it and confronted the devil, he was standing behind his desk, looking at the destruction outside. 

The buildings were on fire and people were revolting. I could see red and blue flashing lights in the distance. 

“You failed Eastwood, it’s time to burn in hell.” Spinel said

“What have you done? You destroyed my kingdom, everything I worked for. All gone.” He said, facing our directing. “You stupid bitch!” Clive raged, pointing his gun at Spinel, pulling the trigger. 

But he was out of bullets.

“What?” He said, dropping his gun. He was shaking in fear, about to cry. It’s starting to sink in, that he has lost, and isn’t going to end only in one way. “You took everything, I lost everyone, and it’s all your fault. You couldn’t just let me have my way, for just one day?” He said, starting to cry, he knows it’s over. 

The thought of him crying disgusts me, I rushed towards him and threw him on his tall bookshelf, I then kneed him in the face. It’s like my signature move now. 

“Why are you crying? You don’t deserve to cry!” I said, kicking him in the stomach. 

I back away to where I originally was, he started to slowly get up. His bandaid on his eyes came off. Causing Spinel and me to make weird faces. 

“(Chuckling)” He started to laugh like a maniac. “Well, if this is the end. I’m dragging both of you down with me.” He said rushing towards us. It was him vs Spinel and me. 

He attacked Spinel, but she blocked his attacks. He looks like he’s a blackbelt in Judo. There was some kind of artistic style to his fighting. It was swift but deadly. 

I attacked, trying to help Spinel. But due to my condition, I was useless. Although I know that Spinel could kill him, she has that burning hatred in her eyes. She has every right to hate him, for all he did to her and her friends. If anyone deserves to kill him, it’s Spinel. 

But Clive was too quick and kicked Spinel towards me. 

“Spinel-” I said, helping her up.

“I’m fine!” 

Clive was barely scratched, it was us getting the beating. 

“I have to say, you guys are shit fighters. Spinel, you’re only a good fighter when you have a weapon in your hands, it’s pointless to fight. 

“I don’t even want to fight you. It’s Steven I want him to kill me if he can. But he’s weak and pathetic.” Clive said, grabbing a small bag of cocaine from his desk, snorting it all in one breath. “Speaking of weak and pathetic, I’ll tell you what's weak, how Spinel just let me suck her lips and let me stick my fingers in her wet cunt.” 

“What?” 

“Steven, don't listen to him, he’s trying to mess with you.” 

“I’m not lying, swear on my mothers grave. From the looks of it, she didn’t enjoy it, but let me because she was weak. Her soft moist lips tasted so fucking good. Something that you will never have the balls to do.” 

He touched her, he touched my Spinel! Used as an object for his pleasure. 

(This prick must die) 

“Clifford!” I raged, my blood was boiling and I was ready to kill. I rushed towards him in a fit of rage, he will die for what he did. 

I threw a punch at his face, but he caught my fist with his robot arm. 

“Is that the best you got?” Clive said, turning his hand 360 degrees around. Breaking my wrist. 

But he wasn’t finished, while I was screaming in pain. He used his free hand and beat my face like mashed potatoes. Then kneed me in the stomach and threw me on the floor. “Pathetic.” He said, spitting on me.

“Stevi!” Spinel said, he then kicked her over when she ran towards the worthless bastard on the floor. 

After Spinel was down, Clive walked to his desk and grabbed a katana from the top of his desk. I wished I used it when I had the chance. He pressed the tip of the blade on my neck. “Goodbye, Stevi. It’s been fun while it lasted.” Clive said, raising his katana in the air, ready to strike. 

But before he could decapitate me, someone shot his human hand clean off. He dropped his Japanese sword, holding the bleeding stump that was his hand. 

The person who shot him was Perri, still in her maid uniform and holding a magnum revolver in her tiny hands. She was pissed. 

“You goddamn worthless cunt! You dare to strike me-” He said, holding his stump and limping towards her. She then shot five more bullets, in Clive’s penis and testicles. 

He was on his knees, screaming bloody murder while holding what’s left of his junk. 

Perri dropped her run and walked to get the katana, she’s going to end this monster. 

“Seven,” Clive said, walking towards her like a zombie, blood leaking from his crotch onto the once cleaned floor. 

Perri picked up the katana and cut off Clive’s robot arm. She then swung the sword again and sliced through his belly. His intestines were leaking through the cut, blood came out from his mouth, and he fell to his knees. 

He looked at her with pleading eyes, but she didn’t pay attention to him.

“For Lexi.” She said, striking his neck. Not cutting off his head. 

He fell to the floor, creating a small puddle of blood around him. But Perri wasn’t finished.

“Die you goddamn monster!” She raged, mutilating his neck. 

“Perri, Perri sweetie, stop. It’s over.” Spinel stopped her, hugging her tight. They dropped to their knees and they cried. “I’m sorry buddy, I’m so sorry.”   
Spinel cried while Perri bawled her eyes out on Spinel's chest.

Clive’s head wasn’t cut off, Perri only managed to cut through half of his neck. “(coughing blood) I Hope it was all worth it.” He said his final words, before succumbing to the cold grasp of death. The nightmare may be over, but the damage is done.

I thought it would be best to give these two some alone time. So I left to get some fresh air. 

I walked down the stairs and saw Blake, Ryan, Bryan, and Quinn being carried by Brayn and Ryan. All of them were running up the stairs.

“Steven, the cops are on their way. Is everything okay?” 

“Don’t worry Steven, all the girls are free and the men responsible are dead,” Ryan said

“Although, Yami managed to escape. We don’t know where they went.” Bryan added 

“Steven, tell me what happened?” Quinn asked me. I didn’t answer, instead, I walked down the stairs with no emotion on my face. I was completely shocked. “Steven, what happened? Steven!” 

I exited the building, looking around seeing the destruction. It was all my fault, but he’s now gone for good. He’s not coming back. 

I looked up and felt a snowflake dropped on my bloody nose. Winter is here. It started to lightly snow around me, while the cops drove in their flashing cars. There were also four special assault vans as well. One of the officers came to me. 

“Son are you okay, are you hurt, what happened here?” He said

I didn’t know what to say, all I could say was.

“The nightmare may be over, but the damage is done.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be sad, the story isn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty chapter with a happy ending. The cuties are back together


End file.
